xXDigital ChroniclesXx
by SolKano
Summary: [Semi AU] Cuando lo que creíste nunca saber, y sabes que no es normal, surge de tu ser, porque siempre ha estado ahí... Do you feel the world? Mimato, Taiora y Takari! Soy pésima para los summarys! Solo entren y lean XD [Cap XII UP! :D]
1. Prólogo

Bueno, y con ustedes el primer capítulo de mi fic!!! XD Espero que les guste!**  
**

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

**_Por: Sol Kano_**

**Prólogo **

_¿Alguna vez haz soñado con dejar este mundo y volar hacia un lugar... diferente?__  
Hay momentos en la vida en los que tienes que cerrar los ojos, abrir tus alas y dejarte llevar... _

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, tez clara y algo alta despertó sobresaltada en una fría madrugada. Sudaba a chorros, estaba tan confundida...

-No... No puede ser...- dijo la chica algo decepcionada -No es posible...

Soñó, como varias noches atrás, que caminaba sobre una cuerda dorada, de un lado se mostraba su mundo, su casa, su familia, sus amigos... Pero del otro lado se mostraba un extraño abismo... Un mundo nuevo, desconocido para ella, un lugar imposible pero real. Repentinamente, perdía el equilibrio y comenzaba a caer en ese mundo desconocido todo lo que quería y conocía se alejaba de ella... Caía... Entonces, en un resplandor, aparecía un ser nuevo con alas doradas naciéndole de la espalda, le tomaba de la mano, la sostenía, la abrazaba, subían juntos a la cuerda y la dejaba en su mundo... el resplandor cesaba y estaba a punto de ver su cara... Pero siempre despertaba

-Creo que nunca sabré quien es mi misterioso salvador- comentó suspirando y volviéndose a acostar

Lo extraño de ese sueño era que cada vez que lo volvía a soñar aparecía un nuevo detalle. El primero había sido que en el abismo donde caía habían cientos de pares de ojos observándola caer, en otro había sido un risa cruel y espeluznante, en ese último había sentido que en su caída alguien la había tomado de la muñeca izquierda y al regresar a su mundo el hombre misterioso le había dicho:

-Nos veremos pronto, mi diosa...- era entonces cuando despertaba  
-Esto es bastante extraño... Muy raro...- lentamente cerraba los ojos... y caía dormida...

Hay momentos en que uno desea que un sueño se vuelva real... Poco a poco, la muñeca izquierda de la chica comenzó a brillar y comenzaron a marcarse extraños símbolos... Tal como empezaron a aparecer, los signos desaparecieron...

_**---------------------------------**_

-¿Es real?... ¿Soy real?

Lejos de ahí, otra persona se encontraba en el balcón de su cuarto, mirando al cielo... La hermosa luna que brillaba sobre ella la iluminó por completo, un rayo le dio de lleno a la puerta corrediza de vidrio del balcón y esta se resquebrajó... volteó y vio con espanto como la puerta estaba a punto de caer hecha pedazos... segundos después la puerta comenzó a digitalizarse y... un extraño rayo negro le dio de lleno a la chica en el pecho, sus ojos se nublaron y las pupilas se le dilataron...  
Muy lentamente, la chica entró en lo que había sido una puerta y fue succionada a un extraño mundo, paralelo al nuestro... 10 segundos después, la puerta regresó a la normalidad. La desaparición de esta persona no afectó a nadie: la enorme mansión se encontraba desierta, los dueños fuera, los sirvientes habían acabado sus turnos, los guardias adormilados...

Sobre el escritorio, dentro del cuarto de la persona desaparecida, la computadora encendida mostraba una pantalla dorada...

_**---------------------------------**_

Un ser alto, totalmente encapuchado y sentado en un hermoso trono de mármol negro divagaba entre tantos proyectos que tenía para su futuro... Unas enormes puertas de metal se abrieron y dejaron ver a dos seres, no muy visibles antes la gran cantidad de oscuridad, que escoltaban una especie de alargado atúd de madera finamente pulida.

-Señor, la hemos encontrado...- dijeron al unísono  
-Ya era hora- dijo con un dejo de desprecio el primero poniéndose de pie y acercándose

Ambos seres abrieron cuidadosamente la tapa: La belleza de la chica era exquisita... simplemente perfecta... dormía profundamente, pero de su corazón comenzaba a manar unas pequeñas grietas negras...

-Se ha corrompido su corazón... está lista... Han hecho un excelente trabajo, pueden retirarse- indicó el primero  
-Muchas gracias, Maestro- dijeron nuevamente al unísono, se dieron al vuelta y se retiraron

_Gran Maestro_... así era como todos lo conocían... Pero ella, no podía saberlo... no podía... Se acercó cuidadosamente a su frente y le dio un tibio beso...

-Tú serás... _mi tesoro_...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** REEDITADO XD... hice unos cuantos cambios, el resto ya lo saben xD 


	2. Capítulo I: La Profecía

Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer cap..., ustedes ahí me dicen como está... voy comenzando, así que no me desesperen... Recuerden, aquí no existen los chicos de Digimon 02...**  
**

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

_**Por: Sol Kano**_

**Capítulo I: "La Profecía"**

A la mañana siguiente, Mimi Tachikawa despertó con la sensación de no haber dormido. Se desperezó, tratando de no recordar su extraño sueño. Se arregló y se marchó a la escuela. Caminó varias cuadras hasta que escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-¡Mimi¡Mimi, espérame!- una chica de pelo y ojos castaños corría para alcanzar a Mimi   
-Buenos días, Kari- dijo Mimi cuando la chica la hubo alcanzado  
-Buenos días, Mimi- respondió Kari sonriendo

Mimi conocía a Kari desde hacía tres años atrás, cuando Mimi había ingresado en el coro de su escuela y Kari asistía para clases de canto. Desde entonces eran muy buenas amigas, a pesar de que Mimi le llevaba 2 años.

-Y... ¿Qué me cuentas?- le preguntó Kari -¿Fuiste a la presentación de _Teen-Age Wolves_?  
-Obviamente no fui- respondió Mimi arqueando las cejas -Salí de la ciudad en el fin de semana...  
-Ah, claro, se me había olvidado...- dijo Kari, y al ver la seriedad de su amiga agregó -Y... ¿Porqué esa cara, entonces¿Realmente querías ir? Porque van a tener otra presentación y sabes que podemos conseguir boletos gratis...  
-No, no es eso- la cortó Mimi -Es... Otra cosa...  
-Ah, tu sueño¿no?- preguntó Kari  
-Pues, sí  
-Bien, dile a tu consejera personal que pasó ahora- le dijo Kari sonriendo  
-Pues... Lo mismo de siempre- dijo Mimi -Yo en la cuerda, yo cayendo, yo rescatada por ese hombre misterioso...  
-¿Entonces que te trae así¿Cuál fue el nuevo detalle para que tengas esa cara?- preguntó Kari sorprendida  
-Cuando me llevó al otro lado me dijo... "Nos veremos pronto, mi diosa..."- dijo Mimi  
-¿En serio dijo eso?  
-Sí¿Por?  
-Eso significa que ya lo conoces...  
-¿Tú crees?  
-Claro- respondió Kari bastante animada -¿Esa fue la novedad?  
-Creo...- Mimi trató de hacer memoria -Espera, hubo algo más...  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Kari impaciente  
-Pues... Cuando caía sentí que algo me agarró de la muñeca izquierda y me comenzó a arder...- Mimi se tomó el reloj con la mano derecha y al instante se soltó -¡Ay!  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kari alarmada  
-La muñeca... Me duele...- dijo Mimi deteniéndose  
-Déjame ver...- Kari le quitó con cuidado el reloj y ambas a migas se quedaron boquiabiertas

En la muñeca de Mimi se encontraban, grabadas en carne viva, varios signos: el primero era un sol; el segundo un corazón; el tercero la representación del Ying-Yang; el cuarto (justo en el centro de la parte de arriba de la muñeca) una gota; el quinto una cruz; el sexto dos círculos, uno más grande que otro; el séptimo un cometa; el octavo una estrella; y el noveno un rayo dentro de dos círculos.  
Entre el primero y el último, en el lado bocabajo de la muñeca, había una inscripción que tenía la letra D.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kari  
-No lo sé... Pero duele mucho- dijo Mimi  
-Hola, chicas- dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Ambas gritaron de la impresión y al voltear se encontraron con un chico rubio de ojos azules, que iba con su mochila al hombro.

-¡Tk, no nos espantes así!- dijo Mimi mientras se volvía a poner su reloj con rapidez, ocultando los signos  
-Lo siento, chicas- dijo riéndose  
-No te burles- dijo Kari

Tk siguió riéndose por lo bajo. Él iba en el mismo salón que Kari, en 5° grado, juega en el equipo de baloncesto de su grupo y era bastante tranquilo. Conocía a Mimi por Kari, a la misma edad que ella.

-¿Porqué no fueron a la presentación de _Teen-Age Wolves _?- preguntó Tk mientras retomaban la marcha a la escuela  
-Yo salí a visitar a mis abuelos fuera de la ciudad- respondió Mimi  
-Yo no pude, mis papás salieron y mi hermano fue a hacer un trabajo- dijo Kari enojada -pero regreso diciendo que la presentación estuvo genial  
-Créeme que fue a las últimas dos canciones- le aseguró Tk  
-No importa, fue y no me llevó- le reprochó Kari -pero me enteré que va a haber otra presentación el viernes de la próxima semana¿no?  
-Sí, y, como siempre, tengo boletos...- dijo Tk  
-Cual es la diferencia, siempre vas a tener boletos- dijo Mimi -el vocalista es tu hermano¿no?  
-Sí- respondió Tk  
-Aunque no lo fuera, podríamos ir- dijo Kari -mi hermano es su amigo y nos conseguiría boletos  
-Prefiero conseguir los boletos por alguien que conozco más, como Tk-aclaró Mimi- y no con tu hermano... me da más cosa pedirle algo a él...  
-Él es así, que se le puede hacer...- dijo Kari -y¿cómo estuvo?  
-Muy bien, llenaron el bar muy rápido- dijo Tk contento -pero mi mamá se enojó mucho cuando volví, y también se enojó con Matt porque "estas no son horas para traer a un niño de 11 años"  
-Padres- suspiró Mimi -así son todos  
-Pero tú eres hija única- dijo Kari  
-Es casi lo mismo- dijo Mimi -es como si Tk fuera el hijo único de su mamá y Matt el único de su papá

Los padres de Tk se habían divorciado hacía muchos años y el hermano mayor de Tk se había ido a vivir con su papá y él con su mamá, aunque se veían a menudo.

-Sí, es cierto- admitió Tk -bien, llegamos  
-Bien- dijo Mimi -entonces nos vemos a la salida  
-Sí, adiós- dijeron ambos chicos entrando en la escuela

Mimi siguió caminando adelante, conforme daba un paso sentía como poco a poco su mundo se detenía... Un viento comenzó a soplar, levantando las hojas del suelo, el mundo se detuvo... Mimi, al no escuchar los carros ni la gente caminando, alzó la vista: frente a ella había un cielo nublado, donde comenzaba a formarse un remolino.  
Truenos y rayos comenzaron a retumbar, el remolino emergió del cielo y cayó justo en frente de Mimi.

-¡Ay!- gritó mientras caía al suelo -¿Qué le pasa al mundo?

Del remolino surgieron varios lazos diferentes que se dispersaron por la ciudad de Odiaba. Mimi sintió un ardor en la muñeca izquierda y se quitó nuevamente el reloj: los signos le escocían de manera terrible y al lado de la letra D comenzó a aparecer otra a unos milímetros de la primera, la G.

Del cielo se escuchó un aullido y vio aun ser con alas enormes por el cielo, aunque no lo distinguió. El remolino se detuvo y todo regresó a su curso. Mimi se puso de pie y se fue corriendo a la escuela.

Durante el transcurso del día, Mimi meditó el percance de la mañana. Al finalizar de las clases estaba tan distraída que todo se le caía.

-Oye Mimi- un chico de cabello rojo oscuro se le acerco -sobre la investigación de... ¿Mimi?  
-¿Qué¿Quién?- preguntó mientras recogía sus libros  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el chico ayudándole  
-No lo sé, Izzy...- respondió Mimi -es que... tengo un problema  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó Izzy  
-Pues... No se si me puedas ayudar- le dijo Mimi apesadumbrada

Ambos se conocían desde kinder, los padres adoptivos de Izzy conocía a los de Mimi ya que ellos estuvieron presentes en el accidente de los padres biológicos y llevaron a Izzy al hospital. Él y Mimi eran como hermanos.

-Sabes que conmigo cuentas- le dijo Izzy  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Mimi  
-¡Claro!  
-Bien, necesito que con tu supertecnología me ayudes a resolver algo...- le dijo Mimi  
-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Izzy  
-¿Puedes sí o no?  
-Sabes que sí...  
-Bien- dijo Mimi animada -te necesito ahora para presentarte a alguien

Salieron apresurados de la escuela y Mimi llevó a Izzy hasta la otra entrada. Kari se encontraba sentada esperando a Mimi.

-Hola, Mimi, has tardado bastante...- al ver a Izzy Kari se calló -y... ¿él es...?  
-¡Ah, sí! Izzy, ella es Yagami Hikari, pero le decimos Kari- dijo Mimi con rapidez -Kari, él es Koushiro Izumi, pero le decimos Izzy... Bien, ya se conocen, ahora, Kari, debemos ir a tu casa...  
-Bueno, pero mis papás no están- comentó Kari  
-Precisamente por eso, y conociendo a Tai no te dejaría salir... ¡Vamos!- Mimi jaló a los dos chicos

Caminaron varias cuadras y llegaron a la casa de los Yagami, entraron y fueron al cuarto de Kari

-Bien, no te sorprendas Izzy, pero tengo algo que mostrarte- le dijo Mimi mientras se quitaba la pulsera -pero primero, te diré lo que soñé...

Mimi relató nuevamente su sueño. Al finalizar todos se quedaron callados

-Bueno, se que para ti esto es "romántico"- comentó Izzy -pero no sé que tengo que ver en esto...  
-No en eso, no- le dijo Mimi -al caer, en mi sueño, algo me agarró la muñeca izquierda y hoy me di cuenta de que, justo donde me agarraron, me apareció esto...

La chica se quitó por completo el reloj y dejó al descubierto los símbolos

-Oye, esa letra "G" es nueva¿no?- comentó Kari  
-Sí, hoy después de dejarte en la escuela como que el mundo se detuvo, nadie se movía- dijo Mimi -entonces el cielo se nubló y surgió un remolino que lanzó más remolinos pequeños, entonces me ardió la muñeca y apareció la letra, como si me la hubieran hecho con bisturí...  
-Es muy extraño- comentó Izzy  
-Ahora, lo que quiero, Izzy, es que investigues con tu computadora que quieren decir estos signos- le dijo Mimi  
-Bien, pero primero tomémosles una foto...- dijo Izzy

Con la cámara de Kari tomaron las fotos necesarias, las escanearon e Izzy comenzó a buscar...

-No aparece nada...- comentó algo cansado el chico  
-Debe de haber algo...- dijo Mimi  
-Esperen, hallé algo- dijo Izzy -veamos... ya está  
-Léelo, que esperas- le dijo Mimi impaciente  
-Bien, lo leeré...- dijo Izzy

_"Una antigua profecía de tiempos remotos revela la existencia de otro mundo, paralelo al que ya conocemos, donde su tecnología es mil veces más avanzada que la nuestra, pero se encuentra en medio del caos y la destrucción, lo cual crea un destino semejante a nuestro planeta. _

_  
Nuestros antiguos dioses han elegido 9 protectores de nuestro mundo y nueve de este nuevo mundo digital. Uno (humano) los guiará en su misión y otro (humano) tendrá en su poder el destino de sus 8 compañeros con sus 8 nuevos seres con poderes asombrosos. Juntos todos tendrán el poder de derrotar el que ha comenzado el caos del otro mundo._

_  
El protector-portador del destino tiene inscrito en su muñeca izquierda los 9 signos sagrados y la inscripción elemental. Cuando se revele la inscripción aparecerán los otros 16 guerreros de ambos mundos. El fin está cerca, solo ellos nos pueden salvar..."_

Silencio. Los tres se quedaron estupefactos. Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal rechinando y de llaves cayendo sobre madera. Un chico alto, de cabello y ojos castaños claro, con tez morena.

-Kari, papá y mamá volverán...- al ver a Mimi e Izzy se cayó -y él es...

En ese instante, comenzó a temblar. Pero era casi un terremoto. El chico cayó al suelo, al igual que Kari, que se encontraba en su cama. Mimi cayó sentada en el suelo. Izzy fue de bruces contra el suelo desde su silla.

-¡Kari, Kari, dame la mano!- le dijo el chico mientras se deslizada al interior del cuarto

Mimi observó la escena algo espantada por la noticia que le acababan de dar. Pero algo pasó en ese instante, algo que ella nunca se esperó...

Kari, su hermano e Izzy gritaban. Cerraban los ojos. Mimi fue directamente a la pared y se golpeó con ella, quedando de frente a un espejo. Observó a sus amigos y sucedió lo inesperado: en medio del temblor, sobre sus tres amigos aparecieron unas siluetas.

Sobre Kari apareció una especie de bola marrón con cola de franjas marrón y morada; sobre su hermano apareció una bola rosada; sobre Izzy también apareció una bola rosada pero más largada; frente a Mimi apareció una bola verde con cara blanca, de cuatro patas y dos hojas naciéndole de la cabeza.  
Después de unos momentos esas siluetas desaparecieron y aparecieron otras: en lugar de la bola café quedó un perrito blanco sobre Kari; donde estaba la bola rosada apareció un dinosaurio amarillo; sobre Izzy había un insecto guinda; y frente a Mimi se encontraba una especie de planta con una flor rosa naciéndole de la cabeza.

Momentos después desaparecieron y en lugar de parecer otro extraño ser sucedió lo contrario: los cuatro chicos cambiaban repentinamente de físico, algo borroso para Mimi pero con objetos extraños como orejas, garras o alas. Mimi se observó en el espejo y vio como también su aspecto cambiaba.

Dejó de temblar.

Todos se pusieron de pie algo nerviosos, Mimi quedó en el suelo aun asustada por sus visiones.

-Mimi¿estás bien?- le preguntó Izzy ayudando a levantarse  
-Eso creo, vi cosas muy extrañas...- dijo sentándose donde estaba Izzy  
-¿Extrañas?- preguntó Kari  
-Sí... Seres muy extraños aparecían sobre ustedes y después... cambiábamos de apariencia- dijo Mimi  
-Te afectó el temblor¿verdad?- preguntó el hermano de Kari  
-Ah, es cierto- dijo Kari -hermano, él es Koushiro Izumi, pero le decimos Izzy; Izzy, él es mi hermano, Yagami Taichi, pero le decimos Tai  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Izzy  
-Bienvenido seas chico- le dijo Tai -prepararé la cena

Tai salió del cuarto. Kari se acercó a los otros dos.

-Y... esa profecía quiere decir que...  
-Existen nueve protectores humanos y nueve desconocidos- concluyó Izzy -pero solo sabemos la existencia de un protector, que es el portador del destino de los otros ocho...  
-Querrás decir portadora- aclaró Kari  
-Quieren decir que...- Mimi los miró espantada -¡¿Yo soy una protectora de dos mundos?!  
-Y también portadora del destino...- agregó Kari  
-¡No puede ser!- al instante Mimi cayó desmayada

Era imposible de creer, pero era real: Mimi era la portadora del destino de otros ocho chicos y ocho seres desconocidos. El dilema era... ¿Quién era el noveno chico y el ser desconocido¿Qué les deparaba el destino a estos nueve chicos? Una nueva misión, diferentes poderes a los primeros, revelaciones... Cree, pero nunca dejes de hacerlo...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ok ¿qué opinan, no sé como les parezca, espero que les guste... 

Felicitaciones, consejos, tomatazos, etc... mandenme un Review..

TMB REEDITADO XD


	3. Capítulo II: Casualidades

Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro capítulo... Espero que les esté gustando... perdónenme las faltas de ortografía y esas cosas por que se me va el dedito en el teclado...

Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap...

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

_**Por: Sol Kano**_

**Capítulo II: "Casualidades" **

Mimi despertó con la sensación de no haber dormido nada. Se arregló y se encaminó a la escuela. A medio camino...

-¡Mimi, espérame por favor!- Kari llegaba corriendo  
-¡Kari, buenos días!- le dijo Mimi  
-Parece que corres, amiga- le reprochó Kari alcanzándola y tomando aire  
-Lo siento- respondió Mimi  
-¿Y ahora porqué esa cara? No me digas que ya apareció la inscripción completa- le dijo Kari  
-No... Es que no dormí nada- respondió Mimi bostezando  
-Oye, ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que te aparecieron esos signos- le dijo Kari -¿aún no puedes dormir?  
-Claro que ya puedo, he dejado de tener ese extraño sueño, pero...- Mimi se detuvo  
-¿Pero?- preguntó Kari  
-No lo sé, siento como que este día es... diferente- dijo Mimi

Parecía imposible pero era cierto: ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente del temblor. Durante ese tiempo aparecían nuevas letras conforme pasaban los días: ahora solo faltaban dos...

-Claro que es diferente- prosiguió Kari -porque hoy iremos... a la presentación de _Teen-Age Wolves_  
-No... es algo más- dijo Mimi apesadumbrada  
-¿Qué más puede ser?- preguntó Kari  
-Ya te dije que no lo sé- repitió Mimi  
-Buenos días, chicas- dijo Tk detrás de ellas  
-Buenos días, Tk- respondieron ambas  
-Miren lo que traigo- dijo Tk

El chico sacó de su bolsillo 5 boletos amarillos y se los dio a sus amigas

-Estos son los boletos gratis- dijo el chico sonriendo con satisfacción  
-Eres único, Tk- le dijo Kari  
-Ay, no es para tanto- dijo Tk sonrojándose un poco -bueno, uno para mí... otro para Kari... otro para Mimi... me sobraron dos, por si acaso  
-Yo digo que invitemos a Izzy- dijo Mimi  
-¡Buena idea!- la apoyó Kari  
-¿Él quién es?- les preguntó Tk  
-Un amigo nuestro- contestó Mimi -hoy lo conocerás...  
-Bien, entonces toma este boleto...- le dijo Tk -y si se te ocurre invitar a otra persona, toma el extra  
-Entendido- dijo Mimi sonriendo -bueno, llegamos, los veo luego  
-Adiós- le respondieron los chicos mientras entraban a la escuela

Mimi siguió adelante mientras observaba los boletos. Por fin se sentía feliz: iría a la presentación de _Teen-Age Wolves_, con algo de suerte los conocería...

Un ardor demasiado conocido para la chica comenzó en la muñeca izquierda. Se pegó a la pared del edificio, se aseguró de que nadie la mirara y se levantó la ancha banda elástica de toalla que utilizaba en lugar del reloj para que no le lastimara tanto. Una nueva letra, la I nuevamente, había aparecido en la muñeca, ahora solo quedaba un solo espacio para una letra...

-Esto no es una buena señal...- comentó mientras se volvía a tapar

Caminó fijándose por ambos lados y cerró los ojos, suspirando... ¡PUM! Mimi apareció en el suelo repentinamente en una lluvia de papales.

-¡Ay, perdón, lo siento!- dijo algo sonrojada al ver que había chocado con una hombre alto, de cabello azulado al cuello, tez clara y lentes, con el maletín abierto y todo su contenido por el suelo -Perdóneme, señor, es que soy algo distraída...  
-¿Señor?- preguntó mientras recogía sus papeles -¿parezco un señor?  
-Pues por la ropa, el maletín, los lentes y esa cara de no haber dormido y de estrés... pues sí, pareces un señor- le dijo Mimi observándolo  
-¡No puede ser!- exclamó el chico  
-¿Pues cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó Mimi parándose y entregándole un fajo de hojas  
-Quince- respondió guardando las hojas de Mimi  
-¿En serio?- le preguntó Mimi  
-Sí... Cielos, se me hace tarde- dijo el chico viendo su reloj -me tengo que ir, gracias...  
-Oye¿adónde vas?- preguntó Mimi  
-A la escuela- respondió deteniéndose unos momentos  
-¿Qué no vas a esta?- le preguntó Mimi señalando el edificio que tenía al lado  
-No- respondió el chico -voy a una escuela de Medicina, la que está del otro lado, a dos cuadras de aquí  
-Bien, te acompaño- le dijo Mimi sonriendo  
-¿No se te hará tarde?- le preguntó el chico  
-No, mi escuela es ésta- Mimi volvió a señalar el mismo edificio -claro, que si te molesta que te acompañe...  
-No, no, para nada- respondió el chico -si estás segura, puedes venir...  
-Bien, en marcha- dijo Mimi

Cruzaron la avenida y comenzaron a caminar todo recto. Por alguna extraña razón, a Mimi ese chico le inspiraba confianza y tenía un extraño pero buen presentimiento de él.

-Y dime... ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Mimi  
-Joe, Kido Joe, mucho gusto- le dijo el chico -¿y tú?  
-Tachikawa Mimi- respondió Mimi -y dime¿por qué vas a una escuela de paga?  
-Es de Medicina- aclaró Joe -deseo ser médico, como mi papá  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí...  
-¿En qué grado vas?  
-Tercero de Secundaria- contestó Joe -¿y tú?  
-En Primero- contestó Mimi  
-Vaya, no eres tan pequeña como te imagine- comentó Joe  
-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?- preguntó Mimi comenzando a enfadarse  
-Tal vez porque te ves muy pequeña- dijo Joe sonriendo  
-Vaya... ¿y porqué tienes que llegar temprano a la escuela?- le preguntó Mimi  
-Porque tengo exámenes mensuales y no se me permiten retardos...- Joe suspiró -lo bueno es que hoy termino y tendré el fin de semana libre  
-Que feo ha de ser eso de la Medicina- comentó Mimi  
-Tengo que admitir que la principio no me agradaba mucho ya que me desmayaba con ver sangre- dijo Joe -pero ahora me gusta mucho... Bueno, hemos llegado

Se detuvieron en la entrada de un colegio grande y bien cuidado. Mimi se admiró del edificio.

-Bien, me tengo que ir Mimi- le dijo Joe a la chica -fue un gusto conocerte...  
-Oye...- A Mimi se le ocurrió una gran idea -¿Tienes la noche de hoy libre?  
-Claro¿por?- le preguntó Joe  
-Te invito a una presentación de un grupo, los _Teen-Age Wolves_- le dijo Mimi sacando un boleto amarillo y tendiéndoselo a Joe -es hoy, a las 8 de la noche

Joe se sorprendió de que Mimi lo invitara. Tomó el boleto y lo observó, incrédulo.

-¿Segura que me quieres invitar?- le preguntó  
-Claro, me caíste muy bien y me dijeron que podía invitar a otra persona, son boletos de cortesía- le explicó Mimi  
-¿Cómo los conseguiste?- le preguntó Joe  
-Pues... contactos- respondió Mimi -un amigo mío es hermano menor del vocalista y me regaló boletos  
-Bien... entonces, iré- dijo Joe sonriendo justo cuando sonaba un timbre -es tarde, me tengo que ir  
-Ok, nos vemos hoy a las 7:30 en la entrada- le dijo Mimi mientras caminaba hacia atrás  
-Nos vemos allá, gracias Mimi- le dijo Joe mientras entraba corriendo

Mimi regresó la vista enfrente, sonriente. Jamás se había imaginado invitar a un chico que acababa de conocer a una presentación de una banda.

-Solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas, Mimi- se dijo a sí misma la chica sonriendo con satisfacción

Comenzó a caminar a través de varios escaparates, donde se mostraban ropas, accesorios, aparatos de electrónica, etc... Ver un nuevo día en la ciudad de Odaiba era una de las cosas favoritas de Mimi. Después de un rato caminar llegó a un puente y subió con rapidez, caminó por el y miró hacia abajo, recargándose en el barandal: montones de carros yendo y viniendo.

Detrás de ella escuchó unos pasos, regresó la mirada y se encontró con una chica pelirroja del otro lado del barandal, enjugándose los ojos, de la mochila se le cayó una libreta rosada. Mimi recogió la libreta y se le acercó a la chica.

-Oye, disculpa...- le dijo con delicadeza  
-¿Quién?- preguntó la chica -perdón, lo siento...  
-Se te cayó tu libreta...- le dijo Mimi

La chica tomó la libreta y miró a Mimi agradecida.

-Debes de pensar que estoy loca- le dijo Mimi -pero a veces es bueno desahogarse con cualquier persona...

La chica se quedó callada unos momentos. Comenzó a derramar más lágrimas y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos. Mimi comenzó a darle leves palmaditas para que se tranquilizara.

-Es un tonto...- dijo la chica un poco más tranquila  
-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Mimi  
-¿Qué porque? Por que es un celoso, por eso- dijo la chica pelirroja -siempre desconfía de mí, no le gusta que hable con otros chicos...  
-Pero, a ti también te gusta¿verdad?- le preguntó Mimi  
-Sí... pero ¿cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó la chica  
-Si no te gustara no te importaría eso...- dijo Mimi con simpleza  
-Además, es un cobarde- agregó la chica -le gusto pero nunca me dice nada  
-Pero a ti también te gusta y, al parecer, tú tampoco le has dicho nada- comentó Mimi  
-Es cierto... perdón, no me he presentado...- dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco -soy Takenouchi Sora  
-Yo soy Tachikawa Mimi- le dijo Mimi  
-Oye, yo te he visto antes...- le dijo Sora recordando -¿vas en la Secundaria Odiaba, verdad?  
-Sí, y ahora que lo pienso, creo que también te he visto- dijo Mimi  
-Bueno, ya es tarde- comentó Sora -será mejor que vayamos a la escuela...

Sora cerró su mochila y se puso en marcha, pero se le cayó nuevamente la libreta rosa.

-Oye, tu libreta...- le dijo Mimi  
-Ah, sí- Sora la tomó y la observó callada -¿sabes? él me la regaló  
-Ah¿sí?- preguntó Mimi mientras bajaban el puente  
-Sí... me la regaló cuando cumplí 12...- agregó Sora -aunque al principio se veía tan obvio... Ahora no sé si aún le gusto...  
-Claro que le gustas, si es muy obvio con eso de los celos...- dijo Mimi sonriendo  
-Tienes razón, que distraída soy...- comentó Sora guardándose la libreta en la mochila -¿en qué grado vas?  
-En primero- respondió Mimi  
-Yo en segundo, no eres muy grande que digamos- dijo Sora sonriendo por primera vez  
-Lo sé...- aseguró Mimi -¿conoces a los _Teen-Age Wolves_?  
-Sí...  
-¿Iras a su presentación de hoy?- preguntó Mimi  
-Sí... uno de los integrantes es un gran amigo mío y con él consigo boletos gratis- aseguró Sora  
-Sí, yo también, con un amigo que es hermano menor de uno de los integrantes- respondió Mimi  
-Que bien¿no?- dijo Sora mientras entraban a la escuela  
-Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea- dijo Mimi  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa al término de clases para arreglarnos e irnos a la presentación?- dijo Mimi  
-¿Qué¿Estás segura?- preguntó Sora  
-Totalmente- respondió Mimi  
-Bien, entonces iré- dijo Sora contenta  
-Bien, nos veremos en la entrada a la salida- dijo Mimi  
-Oye, otra cosa antes de que te vayas...- le dijo Sora -¿tú crees... que me pida disculpas?  
-Si de verdad te quiere y le importas, claro que te pedirá- dijo Mimi -nos vemos

Aunque ese pensamiento dejó más confundida a Sora, no se atrevió a llamar a Mimi, ya que había entrado a su salón.

-Buenos días, Mimi- dijo Izzy, pero al ver la sonrisa de Mimi se extrañó -¿y porqué tan contenta?  
-Adivina...- le dijo Mimi, comenzando su juego de cómplices que tenían desde tiempos remotos  
-Adivino... Adivino... ¿Qué adivino?- preguntó Izzy  
-Adivina... ¿Quién tiene boletos gratis para la presentación de hoy de _Teen-Age Wolves_ en el Café-Bar más famoso de Odaiba?- preguntó Mimi  
-Creo que... tú- respondió Izzy  
-Ahora, adivina... ¿a quién voy a invitar a la presentación?- preguntó Mimi  
-No lo sé¿al chico que te gusta?- preguntó Izzy sonriendo pícaramente  
-No... Adivina- repitió Mimi  
-No lo sé, me rindo  
-Pues... ¡a ti, tontito!- le dijo Mimi  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Izzy sorprendido mientras Mimi le daba un boleto amarillo  
-Sí, Tk me regaló dos boletos extras, y uno es para ti- le dijo Mimi sonriendo  
-¿Y el otro?- preguntó Izzy  
-Para mi nuevo amigo, Joe- respondió Mimi  
-¿Nuevo amigo?- preguntó Izzy  
-Sí, lo conocerás antes de entrar- le dijo Mimi feliz -pero irás¿verdad?  
-Claro, cuenta conmigo- aseguró Izzy -pero ahora, muéstrame tu muñeca

Mimi se levantó la banda de toalla de su muñeca y dejó al descubierto los símbolos. Izzy los vio con curiosidad, los recorrió como lo hacía, minuciosamente, y se percató de la nueva letra.

-Ésta I es nueva¿no?- preguntó el chico  
-Sí, me apareció en la mañana camino a la escuela- respondió Mimi  
-Bueno, al menos solo falta una letra- comentó Izzy mientras Mimi se acomodaba su banda y el anotaba la nueva letra en una pequeña libreta café -como sea, tendrás que estar alerta por si al momento al que aparezca la letra sucede algo paranormal...  
-¿Cómo el terremoto en casa de Kari?- preguntó Mimi  
-Sí, algo como eso- confirmó el chico mirándola con seriedad -este puede cambiar el curso de la historia, debes de estar muy atenta...

A pesar del comentario de Izzy, Mimi se pasó el resto de la mañana contenta y sonriente. Al final del día comenzó a guardar sus cosas a toda velocidad.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó Izzy  
-Sí, una amiga nueva va a venir a mi casa- dijo Mimi  
-¿Cuántos amigos nuevos conseguiste hoy?- preguntó Izzy extrañado  
-Dos, a Joe lo conocerás en la presentación, a Sora con algo de suerte también- dijo Mimi -bueno, me retiro, nos vemos en el Café-Bar a las 7:30, no faltes  
-Sabes que no lo haré- aseguró Izzy -nos vemos...

Mimi salió corriendo y llegó a la entrada de secundaria, donde Sora la esperaba contentísima. En cuanto se le acercó Mimi la abrazó dando saltitos de felicidad.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mimi  
-Tenías razón¡tenías razón!- le dijo Sora feliz  
-¿En qué?- preguntó Mimi  
-Sí, me pidió perdón¡se disculpó conmigo!- exclamó Sora -él nunca hace eso, aunque sepa que el otro tiene la razón... y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo¡quiere hablar conmigo en privado, a solas¿qué crees que me diga?  
-Primero, disculparse más, luego le entrará la pena y al final o te dice o no te dice- dijo Mimi con simpleza algo mareada de tanto salto  
-¿Cómo?...- preguntó Sora extrañada -¡El reporte de equipo, debo de ir por él! espérame aquí...  
-Mejor nos vemos en la entrada de primaria- le propuso Mimi acordándose que debía de ir con Kari  
-Bien, nos vemos allá...- le dijo Sora y se fue corriendo

La chica se encaminó a primaria, bastante animada. Al llegar se encontró con Kari en la entrada.

-Hola, Mimi- le dijo Kari al verla -hoy iré con Tk a comer, espero que no te importe que no te acompañe a tu casa... -No hay problema, una amiga mía va a ir a mi casa hoy- le dijo Mimi  
-¿Amiga tuya?- preguntó Kari  
-Sí, ya la verás en la presentación...- le dijo Mimi  
-Hola, chicas- dijo Tk -bien, vámonos Kari...  
-Bien, los veo en la presentación- les dijo Mimi mientras sus dos amigos se alejaban -A las 7:30¿ok?- le recordó Tk  
-Ok, entendido- confirmó Mimi

En cuanto desaparecieron ambos chicos llegó Sora.

-Bien, vámonos- le dijo sonriendo

Comenzaron a caminar dándole la vuelta a la ciudad, ya que Sora pasaría a su casa. Al llegar Mimi esperó abajo y Sora regresó con una mochila más pequeña. Siguieron su caminata observando tiendas y escaparates. Al pasar frente a unos vidrios con efecto de espejo por fuera, ambas se detuvieron para arreglarse el cabello... fue ahí cuando sucedió...

Mientras Mimi se arreglaba el cabello, su reflejo en el espejo comenzó a cambiar repentinamente hasta que quedó otro reflejo: una mujer de su estatura, de cabellos cobrizos con una corona de rosas rojas en la cabeza; con una especie de antifaz de dos pétalos alargados que le cubría los ojos; un vestido rojo de tiras a los muslos con unas botas de cuero arriba de la rodilla color verde oscuro y una rosa roja en cada lado del tobillo; y unos guantes del mismo color y la misma textura que las botas, el derecho era largo a medio brazo y el izquierdo corto, un poco más arriba de la muñeca, con un extraño reloj con pantalla y pequeños botones al lado de color verde claro; y al otro lado de la palma de la mano izquierda se encontraba grabado la misma gota que tenía Mimi en el centro de su muñeca del mismo color que el reloj.

Mimi se quedó estupefacta ante esa visión. Ese ser extraño alzó sus brazos y con la mano derecha señaló primero al reloj de la mano izquierda y después al signo grabado en la mano, la gota...

-¿Qué pasa, Mimi?- le preguntó Sora al lado

Mimi regresó a ver a su nueva amiga y se quedó muda al ver que su apariencia también cambiaba por momentos, pero no pudo identificarla, y regresó a la normalidad.

-No, nada... mejor, vámonos- le dijo sonriendo Mimi y siguieron adelante

Al llegar a la casa Tachikawa, ambas entraron pero no se encontraron con nadie. Ordenaron pizza y comieron en el cuarto de Mimi.

-Oye¿tú que crees que me diga hoy?- le preguntó Sora sin previo aviso a Mimi  
-Pues, decirte que le gustas mucho y que si quieres ser su novia- contestó Mimi  
-¿En serio crees eso?- preguntó Sora  
-Claro, solo que no debes presionarlo- dijo Mimi  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
-Pues, te explicaré- le dijo Mimi armándose de paciencia -a los chicos no hay que presionarlos para demostrar sus sentimientos ya que eso los detiene más a decir lo que sienten, por eso no hay que desesperarse y tienes que demostrarles que, aunque no te lo digan en ese momento, sepan que tú siempre esperarás a que te lo digan, tarde o temprano, y si demuestras eso se sentirán más seguros... recuerda, tú siempre debes de dar el primer paso para que ellos se sientan con la certeza de que los esperarás y sigan adelante el camino con más confianza...

Sora se quedó callada observando a su nueva amiga.

-Que profundas palabras- aseguró Sora -pareces toda una experta en esto del amor  
-Ni tanto, veo demasiadas novelas con mi madre- le dijo Mimi mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza -jamás me ha gustado nadie realmente, posiblemente alguno que otro por su aspecto pero nadie por su forma de ser...  
-Pues créeme que no pareces eso- comentó Sora

Comenzaron a reír. Pasaron la tarde entre risas y juegos. A las 7 salieron de casa de Mimi hacia el centro de la ciudad. Observaron como comenzaba la ciudad de noche... A pesar de las risas y las bromas, ellas dos no se imaginaban el acontecimiento de esa noche, que les cambiaría sus vidas para siempre...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, aquí está! Espero que les haya gustado, ya llevo otros capítulos pero estoy arreglándoles detalles a todos, por eso tardo... 

Cualquier cosa, mándenme un Review... (TODOS LOS CAPS FUERON REEDITADOS, YA ME HARTÉ DE ESCRIBIR LO MISMO XDDD)


	4. Capítulo III: El Comienzo

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, **AMY ISHIKAWA** tú y yo solas nos entendemos... es cierto que en otro lado (no diré el lugar para no hacer promoción) ya llevo hasta el capítulo 9, solo que en estos modifico faltas de ortografía (aunque quedaron ¬¬) y cosas así, además de que estado ocupada planeando las continuaciones, los capítulos y así... Bueno, espero que este les guste**  
**

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

_**Por: Sol Kano**_

**Capítulo III: "El Comienzo" **

El Café-Bar más solicitado en Odaiba se encontraba abarrotado de gente en la entrada. Mimi y Sora se colaron entre la multitud de chicos de su edad.

-Bien, creo que aquí nos separamos- dijo Mimi  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sora  
-Por que debes de buscar a tu galán¿no?- le dijo Mimi pícaramente  
-Pues, bueno... pero te lo quiero presentar- dijo Sora  
-Me lo presentas adentro- le dijo Mimi -nos vemos luego...

Mimi se alejó de Sora. Se acercó a la entrada y se encontró con Tk, Kari e Izzy.

-Hola, chicos- dijo sonriendo Mimi  
-Hola¿dónde estabas?- le preguntó Tk  
-Con una amiga... Se las presento adentro- dijo Mimi  
-¿Llegué muy tarde?- preguntó una voz detrás de Mimi que la hizo regresarse

Joe se encontraba frente a ella, algo serio. Mimi sonrió, feliz de que estuviera ahí.

-Creí que no ibas a venir- le dijo Mimi  
-¿Porqué pensaste eso?- preguntó Joe  
-Porque te conocí hace unas horas- respondió Mimi -bueno, chicos, él es Kido Joe

Todos saludaron a Joe.

-Bien, ella es Yagami Hikari- dijo Mimi señalando a Kari -él es Takaishi Takeru y él es Koushiro Izumi  
-Bueno, entremos- dijo Tk

Se formaron, le entregaron sus boletos a un guardia y pasaron. Caminaron sobre un pasillo de alfombra roja y paredes blancas y entraron: era un enorme salón con pequeñas mesitas situadas alrededor de las paredes, a cada costado de una barra donde se encontraban meseros, frente a la barra se encontraba el escenario tapado por un telón rojo, entre estos dos había un gran espacio para los espectadores.  
Se sentaron al costado izquierdo de la barra, donde se veía perfectamente el escenario.

-Bien- dijo Tk cuando todos se hubieron acomodado -le dije a mi hermano que iría con él, así que enseguida regreso...

Mientras Tk se iba, el bar comenzó a llenarse con una rapidez asombrosa. En esos momentos entraba Sora, como buscando algo, pero su respuesta se vio cuando alguien le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- le preguntó una voz de chico muy conocida  
-No lo sé... ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sora sonriendo  
-Yo tampoco sé- respondió el chico destapándole los ojos  
-Tai- dijo Sora sonriendo

Taichi Yagami, el hermano mayor de Kari, se encontraba frente a Sora sonriendo.

-¿Acabas de llegar?- le preguntó Sora  
-Sí... me quedé dormido y Kari no me despertó- respondió un tanto molesto Tai -pero no importa, ya estoy aquí... aunque creí que no vendrías...  
-Claro que iba a venir- le dijo Sora -me tienes que decir algo¿no?  
-Sí, es cierto- dijo Tai -bien, busquemos lugares...

Se sentaron en una mesita situada al costado derecho de la barra. Un mesero les llevó refresco y bebieron en silencio.

-Te quiero presentar a alguien- dijo Sora  
-¿A quién?- le preguntó Tai sorprendido con un dejo de incertidumbre  
-A una amiga nueva, la conocí hoy- dijo Sora sonriendo  
-¿Está aquí?- preguntó Tai  
-Sí... un amigo suyo es hermano menor de uno de los integrantes de la banda- recordó Sora  
-Que bien¿no?- dijo Tai más tranquilo -entonces la veremos de un momento a otro...

-¿Te confieso algo, Kari?- dijo Mimi al otro extremo del salón mientras Izzy y Joe platicaban  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Aunque he escuchado muchísimo de él y siempre digo que lo conozco, la verdad es que nunca he visto al hermano de Tk- dijo Mimi en voz baja  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Kari atragantándose con su refresco -es broma¿verdad?  
-No... Sinceramente no lo conozco...- dijo Mimi sonrojándose un poco  
-Pero, si la has visto en fotos en mi casa- recordó Kari  
-La foto de alguien a los 7 años es muy diferente a ver a alguien con el doble de esa edad en persona- le dijo Mimi recordando las fotos del hermano de Kari con el hermano de Tk, su mejor amigo  
-Es cierto- dijo Kari sonriendo -bueno, entonces lo conocerás en un rato...  
-Dice mi hermano que saldrán en 15 minutos para esperar que entre más gente- dijo Tk mientras se sentaba frente a sus amigos  
-¿Más gente?- preguntó Joe mientras le dejaba espacio a Tk -este lugar está a reventar...  
-En su última presentación así era la gente que estaba dentro, pero afuera aun hay mucha gente- informó Tk -al parecer han adquirido fama...  
-Como no, si todos hablan de ellos- comentó Kari

Se quedaron un rato platicando mientras veían como la gente entraba por montones. Después de lo que les pareció una hora desde el escenario se escuchó un armónica tocando y la gente se calló. La armónica tocó una pieza muy bonita y al finalizar se vio seguida de la guitarra eléctrica, la batería y el bajo. Finalmente se abrió el telón y aparecieron cuatro chicos tocando sus respectivos instrumentos. Un chico rubio, de ojos azules y de tez clara se encontraba enfrente tocando la guitarra frente a un micrófono. Al verlo Mimi se quedó maravillada de su porte y su forma de tocar la guitarra, alguien le había dicho una vez "la música es la puerta al corazón", y a ella definitivamente le gustaba su música.

En cuanto comenzó a cantar todos se pusieron eufóricos y los sentados se levantaron para acercarse al escenario.

Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Tk y Kari pasaron más de dos horas parados, gritando, cantando y bailando sin parar. Al finalizar la última canción la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a sentarse en su mesa o en el suelo. Los meseros iban y venían repartiendo refresco.

-Estuvo genial¿no?- preguntó Tk  
-Por supuesto que estuvo genial- dijo Kari  
-Simplemente asombroso- comentó Joe sonriendo

Mientras todos se refrescaban, a Mimi comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, le dolía desde le penúltima canción pero creyó que se le pasaría.

-¿Estás bien, Mimi?- le preguntó Kari en voz baja  
-Sí, solo me siento algo mareada- dijo Mimi -mejor voy al baño a despejarme un poco...  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Kari mientras Mimi se levantaba  
-No, así estoy bien...- dijo Mimi

Se encaminó a los baños, al llegar se echó agua en la cara y se secó algo temblorosa.

-¿Pero qué me está pasando?- se preguntó Mimi  
-Hola, chicos- Ishida Yamato se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban todos  
-Hola, hermano- dijo Tk -chicos, él es Ishida Yamato... hermano, él es Koushiro Izumi- señaló a Izzy -y él es Kido Joe  
-Mucho gusto- dijo el chico -llámenme Matt...  
-...Y ella es- Tk señaló hacia donde debía de estar Mimi, pero no se encontraba -¿dónde está Mimi?  
-Hola, chicos- dijo una voz conocida para la gran mayoría  
-Hermano... creí que no vendrías- dijo Kari al ver a su hermano  
-El hecho de que me hayas dejado dormido no quería decir que no me iba a levantar...- dijo Tai con seriedad  
-Lo siento, es que como te veías tan cansado...- se excusó Kari  
-Bueno- dijo Tk -chicos, él es Yagami Taichi...  
-Llámenme Tai- dijo el chico  
-Ella es Takenouchi Sora- dijo Tk  
-La novia de Tai...- agregó Kari  
-¿Qué? No, ella no...- dijo Tai con rapidez  
-No, Tai no... él no- dijo Sora con rapidez  
-Bueno...- dijo Tk -él es Koushiro Izumi, y él es Kido Joe

Después de saludarse, Tai y Sora seguían sonrojados. Tai, al notar sus orejas calientes, retrocedió y chocó con un mesero moreno y su bandeja tambaleó un poco.

-Discúlpeme, lo siento- dijo Tai aún sonrojado  
-Si, no se preocupe- dijo el mesero, que era bastante joven

Todos comenzaron a reírse por la torpeza de Tai...

El eco de la risa le llegó a Mimi a su cerebro... La chica se encontraba en el suelo del baño tirada, con un dolor insoportable en todo su brazo izquierdo. Con gran dificultad se puso de pie y salió del baño, se arrastró por el pasillo hasta llegar a la abertura del salón...

-Chicos... chicos, por favor, vengan...- dijo con voz ahogada

El dolor cesó de su brazo, pero se concentró en la muñeca de la chica, se subió la banda de toalla y se llevó una gran sorpresa: su muñeca se encontraba iluminada; el sol estaba en color naranja; el corazón de rojo; el signo de Ying-Yang era azul; la gota de verde; la cruz de blanco; los círculos de morado; el cometa de amarillo; la estrella de rosa y el rayo de marrón.

La inscripción era dorada, en los milímetros que quedaban comenzó a aparecer la última letra...

-¡La última letra!- exclamó Mimi asustada -tengo que estar alerta...- se dijo, recordando las palabras de Izzy -veamos... dice... Di... gi... ¿non?... no, esperen, es M... dice Di... gi... mon... Digimon... Digimon... ¡es Digimon¡dice Digimon, dice Digimon!

Pareciera que comenzaba el fin del mundo... Un terremoto, peor que el primero en casa de los Yagami sacudió el lugar, todos los chicos comenzaron a correr despavoridos y salieron del lugar, exceptuando a los chicos...

El brazalete de signos se extendió y se convirtió en un aro dentro de la muñeca de Mimi, salió volando y se colocó en lo alto, cuando todos los chicos hubieron salido.

-¡Ah¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Tai

Todos se cayeron a causa del temblor y fueron arrastrados al centro del salón, justo debajo del aro de signos. Mimi fue de bruces fuera del pasillo y se encontró con todos.

-Chicos...- dijo Mimi sorprendida pero se arrastró por el temblor hacia donde estaban ellos y se dio con alguien... -¡ay!, perdón...

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a Tk que acababa de ver hacia un rato... era Ishida Yamato. Ambos se quedaron viendo, como si fuera un instante eterno...

El círculo comenzó a rodar con rapidez asombrosa, y de cada signo lanzó un rayo del color de éste... un rayo naranja fue directo sobre Yagami Taichi; el rojo en Takenouchi Sora; el azul fue a Ishida Yamato; el verde en Tachikawa Mimi; el blanco directo a Joe Kido; el morado en Koushiro Izumi; el amarillo en Takaishi Takeru; el rosa sobre Yagami Hikari; y el marrón se perdió detrás de la barra...

Todos los chicos se iluminaron del color de sus rayos... el rayo dejó de manar del círculo y fue absorbido por los chicos, que dejaron de brillar excepto en la mano izquierda, donde cada uno de sus signos quedaba grabado al reverso de la palma de la mano y desaparecía... Quedaron en el suelo asustados y pálidos. El círculo dejó de dar vueltas y quedó flotando la palabra "Digimon"

-Digimon... La Profecía ha comenzado... Los Poderes del Fuego, el Aire, el Hielo, la Naturaleza, el Agua, la Tierra, el Cielo y el Mundo Místico les han sido otorgados...- dijo una voz que provenía del círculo -Digimon, Digital Monsters...

La palabra Digimon brilló en dorado y las primeras dos sílabas desaparecieron... el techo se nubló y comenzaron a caer esferas doradas frente a cada chico.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sora  
-No, puede ser...- dijo Kari  
-Éramos nosotros...- dijo Izzy  
-Entonces... ya sabía que eran ustedes- dijo Mimi asustada -yo los vi transformándose...

Salieron de las esferas una especie de relojes, los mismos que Mimi había visto en su reflejo... Brillaron intensamente y de ellos comenzaron a surgir unos seres extraños que cayeron a los pies de cada chico...

-...Monsters- dijo la voz -nuestros mundos están en sus manos...

Los chicos observaron a los seres sin saber que hacer... Definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** En esta historia, como mencioné anteso eso creo, es como si Digimon Adventure (la primera temporada) no hubiera existido, y este es el comienzo de su aventura... por eso ellos apenas se van conociendo y todo eso... 

Dudas, consejos, ensaladas, tomatazos... mándenme un Review... TAMBIÉN REEDITADO XD!!!


	5. Capítulo IV: Unidos

Hi! Gracias por su apoyo! Bueno, sin más rodeos aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo... Haber que les parece...**  
**

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

**_Por: Sol Kano_**

**Capítulo IV: "Unidos" **

Frente a Tai se encontraba la misma bola rosada que en un principio Mimi había visto a su lado frente al temblor: era pequeño, con orejas alargadas y ojos rojos. Frente a Kari, Izzy y ella se encontraba los mismos pequeños seres que ella ya había visto a sus costados: la bola marrón tenía se cola de franjas morada, pequeñas orejas de gato y ojos rojizos; la bola rosada y alargada verticalmente tenía, a diferencia de las dos primeras, manos a sus costados y ojos café oscuro; la bola verde de cuatro patas y hojas en la cabeza observaba a Mimi con sus grandes ojos marrones...

Frente a Matt se encontraba una bola anaranjada con un cuerno en la cabeza y ojos rojos; en las piernas de Sora había una bola rosada con una flor azul en la cabeza, muchas patitas en forma de tentáculos y ojos verdes; ante Joe había una especie de ser volador café, mata de pelo anaranjada y ojos azules; enfrente de Tk se encontraba otra bola rosada alargada horizontalmente con cuatro patas, orejas alargadas y ojos negros...

Todos estaban callados. La palabra Digimon, el techo nublado y el círculo habían desaparecido. El bar estaba totalmente vacío.

-¿Qué... qué son estas cosas?- preguntó Sora observando al ser que se encontraba frente a ella  
-Pues... somos Digimons- le dijo el ser que estaba frente Sora, la cual dio un respingo, espantada  
-¡Ay, no puede ser¡Hablan!- dijo Sora aferrándose al brazo de Tai  
-¿Digimons?- repitió Tk  
-Sí, _Digital Monsters_, monstruos digitales... ¡Digimons!- dijo el ser frente a Tk  
-Bueno... ¿tienen nombre, al menos?- preguntó Matt  
-Yo soy Tsunomon- respondió la bola anaranjada frente a Matt y se acercó a él rebotando  
-Yo soy Koromon- dijo la bola frente a Tai  
-Yo me llamo Yokomon- dijo el ser frente a Sora, la cual se le acercó y la tomó con sus brazos  
-No eres tan mala como pareces...- comentó Sora  
-Mi nombre es Motimon- dijo el extraño ser frente a Izzy  
-Soy Pukamon, mucho gusto- dijo el monstruo volador frente a Joe  
-Soy Nyaramon- dijo la bola marrón que se acercó a Kari, que la cargó entre sus brazos  
-Tienes orejas de gato... ¡Qué bonito- dijo Kari  
-Yo... soy Tokomon- dijo el ser frente a Tk sonriendo  
-Yo soy Tanemon, Mimi- le dijo la bola verde a Mimi, que se la acercó saltando con sus cuatro patitas  
-Yo soy...- le dijo Mimi tendiéndole la mano a una de las patitas de Tanemon -oye, espera¿cómo sabes mi nombre?  
-Todos saben que te llamas Tachikawa Mimi- dijo Tanemon sonriendo  
-Todos sabemos el nombre de todos ustedes- dijo Koromon  
-De hecho, todo el Digimundo sabe sus nombres- dijo Nyaramon desde los brazos de Kari  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Y cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó Kari extrañada  
-Ya les dijimos, somos Digimons- repitió Tokomon  
-Llegamos por medio de la Portadora del Destino- dijo Pukamon  
-Para ser más específicos, de _nuestros_ destinos- aclaró Tsunomon  
-¿Portadora del Destino¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tai  
-¿Qué no lo saben?- preguntó Yokomon -ustedes son los salvadores del Digimundo... ¡Son los Protectores de Mil Mundos!  
-¿¡Los qué!?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo  
-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Kari poniéndose de pie  
-Ustedes... ustedes... entonces... ¡No estoy sola!- exclamó feliz Mimi poniéndose también de pie y tomando a Tanemon de las patas delanteras y dio vueltas con ella

El resto se puso de pie, aun sorprendidos por la noticia. Al dejar de dar vueltas, Mimi hacía volar a Tanemon en el aire...

-No, por favor, ya no más...- decía Tanemon, mareándose cada vez más -Mimi, no puedo más...  
-¡Sí, mis amigos me van a ayudar¡Salvaré al mundo con...!- Mimi cayó en la cuenta, dejó de sonreír -¡Salvaré al mundo!

Mimi atrapó a Tanemon antes de que cayera al suelo y la puso frente a ella.

-Oye¿cómo es que salvaremos al mundo?- le preguntó Mimi  
-Nosotros les ayudaremos a descubrir sus poderes- dijo Tanemon, recuperándose de tanta vuelta -para eso utilizaran sus Digi-Leks  
-¿Eso qué es?- preguntó Matt  
-Los relojes que tienen en sus manos- dijo Tsunomon -pónganselos y lo sabrán...

Todos se colocaron los relojes en la mano izquierda. Estos comenzaron a brillar y nuevamente se marcaron en sus manos su símbolo identificador.

-Vaya... Son los signos que tenía Mimi en la muñeca- comentó Kari  
-Eso la convierte a ella en la Portadora del Destino...- dijo Nyaramon  
-Esos signos garantizan que ustedes son _los_ Elegidos, los únicos con el poder y la capacidad de salvar su mundo y el Digimundo- aseguró Pukamon  
-Incluso, los salvadores del universo- dijo Nyaramon  
-Ustedes son los Protectores Digimons- aseguró Koromon -los que...  
-Un momento¿no que ustedes eran los Digimon?- preguntó Tk

Los pequeños seres se quedaron callados, viéndose entre ellos. Se reunieron frente a los chicos y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Momentos después, Motimon dio un paso adelante.

-Bueno, les diré- dijo Motimon -nosotros para ustedes somos monstruos digitales, Digimons... pero ustedes para nosotros también son monstruos, en algún sentido digitales... Digimon... Ustedes son los Protectores Digimons Tipo Humanos... Nosotros somos los Protectores Digimons Tipo Bestia  
-Ustedes harán grandes cosas... con el paso del tiempo- aseguró Yokomon  
-Ustedes son... nuestros Tamers, nuestros entrenadores... Primero deben de aprender a confiar, a aceptar su nuevo destino y controlar su energía para que podamos digievolucionar- dijo Pukamon  
-¿Digi... evolucionar?- preguntó Tai  
-Sí, gracias a la digievolución tomamos una forma diferente y nuestros poderes aumentan, volviéndonos más fuertes...- dijo Motimon  
-Fuertes... ¿para qué?- preguntó Sora  
-Pues tenemos que pelear contra alguien¿no?- comentó Matt -sino, para que habrían venido...  
-Sí, para vencer a todos los aliados, servidores y seguidores del Gran Maestro...- dijo Tsunomon con seriedad  
-¿Ese quién es?- preguntó Kari  
-Es el que está destruyendo al Digimundo...- dijo Tanemon -él y su grupo de renegados se unieron para destruir todos los mundos  
-"Gran Maestro" es la identidad que se puso- comentó Koromon -en realidad, tiene otro nombre, pero nadie sabe cual es...

A lo lejos, comenzaron a sonar las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía. Todos se asustaron.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- preguntó Pokomon  
-¡La policía!- exclamó Tk  
-Han de haber venido por el temblor... alguien a de haber alertado...- dijo Tk  
-¿Alertado para qué?- preguntó Kari  
-Por el temblor- dijo Tai -aquella vez, en la casa, cuando tembló, al día siguiente comenté lo sucedido y nadie dijo haber sentido el  
temblor...  
-Entonces, todos afuera han de haber comentado y los de afuera al no haber sentido llamaron a la policía para investigar- formuló Joe  
-Bien, tienen que irse... ahora- dijo Matt tomando a Tsunomon bajo su brazo  
-¿Irnos¿Adónde?- preguntó Izzy  
-Síganme...- dijo Matt

Todos tomaron a su respectivo Digimon y fueron tras de Matt y Tsunomon. El chico los llevó al pasillo principal, caminaron un tramo y abrió una puerta corrediza simulada en la pared.

-Ésta es la puerta de emergencia, los llevará a la salida de los camerinos- dijo Matt -procuren que al salir no los vea la policía... nos veremos en el parque, en los bancos que están frente al río en 15 minutos...  
-Pero, hermano...- dijo Tk  
-Yo trataré de librarme de la policía, tengo que quedarme con mis compañeros...- dijo Matt -Tk, llévate a Tsunomon, tampoco voy a arriesgarlo...  
-Entonces... ¿aceptas esto de que somos protectores y tamers y todo eso?- preguntó Sora  
-Lo hecho, hecho está, ya no hay más remedio que afrontar las cosas- dijo Matt -ya váyanse...  
-Hermano...- dijo Tk, pero se escuchó que se abrían las puertas principales a lo lejos  
-¡Váyanse, ya!- dijo Matt, empujándolos a todos dentro del estrecho pasillo

Entraron amontonados, pegándose unos a otros. Matt cerró el pasillo y se quedaron a oscuras... Entre ellos una luz se encendió y las caras de todos se iluminaron.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Tk a Tokomon observando la intensa luz que emanaba su Digi-Lek  
-Sus Digi-Leks tiene muchas funciones...- dijo Tokomon  
-Será mejor que todos encendamos nuestras luces...- dijo Joe

Todos apretaron el botón debajo de la pantalla y ésta comenzó a brillar intensamente. El lugar era demasiado estrecho, así que iban en fila con sus Digimons en un brazo. Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta dar con una puerta. La abrieron y se encontraron con el pequeño callejón que había al lado del establecimiento.

-Bien, como somos muchos, será mejor que nos separemos- propuso Tai -lo ideal sería en grupos de dos y tres...  
-Bien- dijo Mimi -yo me voy con este par de chicos- tomó a Izzy y Joe de los brazos -nos vemos en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada...

Los tres se acercaron a al boca del callejón, observaron por ambos lados y salieron como si nada, procurando ocultar a sus Digimons.

-Pues... yo me voy con Tk- dijo Kari comprendiendo la situación -adiós...

Ambos imitaron a Mimi, Izzy y Joe y se fueron del callejón, ocultando entre los dos a Tsunomon. Tai y Sora se quedaron callados.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos¿no?- comentó Koromon  
-Sí, claro- dijo Tai, algo nervioso

Se acercaron a la boca del callejón: habían varias patrullas afuera, pero ningún policía y muchos chicos a los lados del lugar. Salieron, confundiéndose entre la multitud hasta llegar a un puente que iba al parque. Subieron y lo cruzaron en silencio. Bajaron y entraron en el parque. Anduvieron caminando unos minutos, hasta que Tai no soportó la tensión.

-Sora... tengo que hablar... contigo- dijo, sintiendo las orejas calientes  
-Sí, claro- dijo Sora, aparentando calma

Se acercaron a un pequeño puente, ubicado sobre un pequeño trecho del río. Tai miró su reflejo sobre el río, recargado en la barda. Dejó a Koromon sobre la barda. Sora lo imitó. Los Digimons comenzaron a jugar. Instintivamente, Tai se acercó Sora.

-Yo... quería decirte algo... pero, no sé...- dijo Tai  
-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Sora

Tai alzó la vista y se encontró con la cara de seguridad y la sonrisa de Sora. Se sintió sonrojar y bajó nuevamente la mirada.

-Bueno, yo quería decirte que... tú me... bueno, tú- Tai no sabía como decirlo

Sora lo observó por unos segundos, recordó las palabras que le había dicho Mimi en su casa...

**° FLASH BACK °**  
_-...A los chicos no hay que presionarlos para demostrar sus sentimientos ya que eso los detiene más a decir lo que sienten- Mimi la miró sonriendo -por eso no hay que desesperarse y tienes que demostrarles que, aunque no te lo digan en ese momento, sepan que tú siempre esperarás a que te lo digan, tarde o temprano, y si demuestras eso se sentirán más seguros... recuerda, tú siempre debes de dar el primer paso para que ellos se sientan con la certeza de que los esperarás y sigan adelante el camino con más confianza...  
_**° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °**

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Sora se acercó a Tai. El chico levantó la mirada, con cara de tristeza. Sora le tomó la mano con firmeza, se le acercó más y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.

-No te preocupes...- le dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras tomaba a Yokomon -ya me lo dirás después...

Se alejó de él, algo roja por lo que acababa de hacer. Tai se quedó tieso, pero reaccionó a tiempo.

-¡Sora, espera!- le dijo el chico  
-¿Sí?- la chica volteó la cabeza  
-Tú... me gustas mucho¿sí?...- le dijo Tai, algo sonrojado, pero más sereno -desde que te dejé de ver como mi mejor amiga para verte como... la chica más maravillosa del mundo

Sora se volteó de cuerpo completo... No creía que se le fuera a declarar tan pronto...

-Perdón por decirlo así de repente...- se disculpó Tai -pero no podía esperar más tiempo...  
-Tai...- le dijo Koromon, sobre la barda del puente  
-También quería decirte que...- Tai se le acercó a Sora, y la tomó de las manos, Yokomon se bajó de sus brazos y se le acercó a Koromon -que... si tú y yo... bueno, si... quieres ser mi novia...

Silencio. Sora se sintió enrojecer y bajó la mirada. Tai se sintió un poco mal.

-Claro que si no quieres, no hay problema...- le dijo Tai con rapidez  
-Sora...- dijo Yokomon, poniéndose rígida, al igual que Koromon  
-Tai... eres un tonto- le dijo Sora, y antes de que él le respondiera, ella lo abrazó -sí, me gustaría ser tu novia...

Tai se sorprendió por la respuesta, y segundos después se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo. Acercó su cara a la de Sora y le dio un beso, pero ya no donde ella se lo había dado momentos antes...

-¡Tai!- exclamó Koromon  
-¡Sora!- exclamó Yokomon

Ambos chicos ignoraron a sus Digimons, en medio de su beso sintieron un temblor bajo ellos, seguido de un rugido de... dinosaurio. Se separaron sorprendidos, mientras Koromon y Yokomon se acercaban a ellos, el temblor aumentó y ambos chicos se mantuvieron juntos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sora  
-Es... un Digimon- dijo Koromon  
-¿Otro?- preguntó Tai  
-Sí...- confirmó Yokomon -es...

Un enorme dinosaurio negro vendado con cintas de caucho marrones hizo presencia frente a los chicos, en medio del parque, y lanzó otro rugido.

-¡DarkTyrannomon!- exclamaron ambos Digimons

Lo que menos habían imaginado Sora y Tai en esa noche era que aparecieran sus Digimons y recibir la noticia de que protegerían su mundo y otro desconocido... Lo que nunca se les pasó por la cabeza era conocer a un nuevo Digimon... y menos enfrentársele...  
Una nueva aventura se ponía frente a ellos...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok, ya saben, cualquier comentario y/u opinión mándenme un Review... 

Una aclaración... en esta historia todos tienen más o menos la misma actitud que en Digimon 02 solo que les cambia en algunos detalles (luego les pondré sus nuevas personalidades) pero lo que no es nada igual es Mimi, luego les muestro porque, así que no se vayan con la finta (o idea, no se si me entiendan xD) de la niña mimada...

Espero que les esté gustando, besos! TAMBIÉN REEDITADO, DUDE!!!


	6. Capítulo V: La Promesa

Hi! Aquí les dejo el quinto capitulo espero que les guste

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

**_Por: Sol Kano_**

**Capítulo V: "La Promesa" **

El legendario dinosaurio Digimon, DarkTyrannomon, se erguía imponente ante Tai, Sora, Koromon y Yokomon.

-¡Adelante!- exclamó Koromon, yendo hacia el Digimon  
-¡Oye, no!- le dijo Tai, agarrándolo de las orejas  
-Vamos a... ¡Ay!- Koromon regresó al lado de Tai -oye¿porqué jalaste de mis pobres orejitas?  
-¿Estás loco o qué?- le reprendió Tai -¿porqué ibas a ir a hacerle frente a esa cosa?  
-Esa cosa se llama DarkTyrannomon- puntualizó Yokomon  
-Bueno... DarkTyrannomon- recalcó Tai  
-Es nuestro deber enfrentarlo- le dijo Koromon -y también es el de ustedes  
-¿¡Qué!?- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono  
-¿Cómo que nosotros también?- repitió Sora  
-Claro, es nuestro deber- aseguró Yokomon  
-Bueno... ¿y cómo saben si ese Digimon es bueno o malo?- preguntó Tai -porque supongo que debe de haber buenos...  
-Claro que hay buenos...- aseguró Koromon -para identificar a los buenos de los malos, tienes que ver sus ojos, mira...

Tai y Sora vieron los ojos de DarkTyrannomon: este los tenía dilatados, en el centro de su color natural y afuera nebulosos.

-Solo así sabemos quien está con nosotros y quien no- dijo Yokomon  
-¿Porqué tiene los ojos así?- preguntó Sora  
-El Gran Maestro implanta nuevos seres dentro de los Digimons buenos- explicó Koromon -a esos Digimons les llamamos servidores, a los aliados son los que creen que el Gran Maestro tiene la razón... y los seguidores son los que ponen en práctica los preceptos del Gran Maestro, en cambio los servidores los cumplen involuntariamente... por eso debemos de vencerlo...  
-Pero... ustedes son pequeños, y por lo tanto débiles...- dijo Sora -y no creo que él, con ese tamaño y esa forma de rugir tenga su mismo poder...  
-Para eso existe la digievolución- dijo Koromon  
-Pero¿qué vamos a hacer para que digievolucionen?- preguntó Sora  
-Tiene que concentrar su energía en su Digi-Lek y así se transferirá a nosotros- dijo Yokomon  
-Bueno- dijeron ambos viéndose, no muy confiados...

Cerraron los ojos y trataron de concentrarse, lo cual con los rugidos de DarkTyrannomon y los nervios les era imposible...

-¡No puedo concentrarme!- exclamó Tai gritando de desesperación  
-Pues con tanto rugido...- comentó Sora -oigan, los rugidos cesaron...

Todos se quedaron callados. Voltearon a ver lentamente detrás de ellos: DarkTyrannomon se encontraba justo frente a ellos, observándolos con sus pupilas dilatadas...  
Todos comenzaron a gritar y comenzaron a correr, despavoridos, seguidos por DarkTyrannomon. En medio de tanto correr, Sora tropezó con una roca y se cayó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto a DarkTyrannomon. El enorme dinosaurio Digimon se acercó a la chica, la miró con sus dilatadas pupilas, alzó la cabeza y de su boca comenzó a emanar una luz anaranjada, seguida de la formación de una bola de fuego... La chica comenzó a gritar. Tai, al escuchar el grito, se dio la vuelta y sintió que el tiempo se detenía: Sora cerrando los ojos, tirada en el suelo, gritando... Al ver que la bola de fuego de la boca de DarkTyrannomon ganaba tamaño, regresó a la realidad e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante...

-¡Koromon!- exclamó mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo al cielo -¡Digievoluciona!

El Digi-Lek de Tai comenzó a brillar, al igual que Koromon. DarkTyrannomon, al ver el brillo, dejó de seguir con la formación de su ataque y observó Koromon...

-**Koromon, Shinka... ¡Agumon!**

En lugar de Koromon, se encontraba una especie de dinosaurio pequeño y amarillo de ojos verdes. Observó sus manos y miró a Tai.

-¡Tai!- exclamó, contento -¡Lo lograste, lo lograste! Digievolucione a...  
-...Agumon- dijo Tai, terminando la frase, sorprendido de haber logrado que su Digimon digievolucionara... -Sí... ¡Agumon, ataca!

Agumon fue corriendo hacia DarkTyrannomon, que se había puesto en defensa, pero como Agumon era mucho más pequeño que él, le dio en el estómago y lo mando al suelo. Tai y Yokomon corrieron hacia Sora.

-Sora¿estás bien?- le preguntó Tai, hincándose a su lado  
-Eso creo...- dijo, algo asustada -pero¿quién es ese Digimon amarillo?  
-Es la digievolución de Koromon, Agumon- le dijo Tai  
-Pero... ¿cómo hiciste para que digievolucionara?- le preguntó Sora

Antes de que Tai dijera "no lo sé", Yokomon se acercó a Sora y se sentó en sus piernas, sonriendo.

-La preocupación de Tai por tu seguridad hizo que se concentrara firmemente en ayudarte, y la única manera era haciendo que Agumon digievolucionara- dijo Yokomon -¿En serio?- preguntó Sora algo sonrojada  
-Bueno, yo...- antes de que Tai contestara, un bólido amarillo pasó por su lado -¡Agumon!  
-¡No te preocupes, Tai!- le dijo Agumon poniéndose de pie -estoy bien

Nuevamente corrió para tratar de embestir a Tyrannomon, y Yokomon lo miró algo preocupada.

-Agumon no podrá solo con DarkTyrannomon- puntualizó Yokomon -necesito ayudarlo, Sora... debo de digievolucionar...  
-Bien...- le dijo Sora -pero¿cómo sabré que mi energía se ha concentrado en mi Digi-Lek?  
-Tú lo sentirás- le aseguró Tai -vamos...

La chica cerró nuevamente los ojos. Se concentró totalmente en una sola cosa: la digievolución de Yokomon... Después de unos momentos sintió una descarga que le rodeó el cuerpo por completo. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

-¡Yokomon!- dijo mientras colocaba su antebrazo izquierdo a la altura de la cara y la mano derecha abrazando la parte alta del brazo izquierdo -¡Digievoluciona!

El Digi-Lek de Sora, al igual que Yokomon, brilló intensamente...

-**Yokomon, Shinka... ¡Biyomon!**

Una gran ave rosada apareció justo donde segundos antes había estado Yokomon...

-Yokomon...- dijo Sora mirando al ave  
-¡Ahora soy Biyomon!- le dijo el ave abrazando a Sora

Al soltar a Sora, emprendió vuelo y se dirigió a DarkTyrannomon, atacándolo desde el aire. Ambos chicos observaron la pelea. Se sorprendieron al ver como después DarkTyrannomon, de un golpe, mando como bólidos al suelo a los dos Digimons.

-¡Biyomon!- exclamó Sora yendo hacia su Digimon -¡Biyomon¿Estás bien?  
-Sora...- dijo Biyomon, algo débil -no te preocupes por mí...  
-¡Agumon¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Tai  
-Eso creo- contestó Agumon  
-Dime... ¿Cuántos googles ves?- le preguntó Tai tomando al Digimon entre sus brazos  
-Uno- respondió Agumon, Tai suspiró aliviado -solo una pregunta¿Qué son googles?

Tai puso los ojos en blanco, levantó a Agumon y se acercó a Sora, que ya estaba de pie.

-Tendremos que ir por los demás- le dijo Tai -ellos solos no podrán...  
-Bien, vamos- dijo Sora

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr. DarkTyrannomon, al verlos huir, comenzó a seguirlos, lanzando un sonoro rugido.

-¿Soy yo, o DarkTyrannomon viene detrás de nosotros?- preguntó Tai  
-No lo sé...- dijo Sora, volteó de reojo y se espantó -¡No puede ser, DarkTyrannomon viene detrás de nosotros!

Comenzaron a gritar y a correr despavoridos, mientras DarkTyrannomon los seguía.

_**---------------------------------**_

-Vaya... no ha llegado nadie...- comentó Mimi, sentada en una de las bancas, de frente al río  
-No te preocupes, ya llegarán- le dijo Joe, de pie  
-¡Pero si dijimos que en 15 minutos!- exclamó Mimi enojada -ya pasó media hora...  
-¿Y ustedes que hacen?- preguntó Izzy  
-Nuestro deber es pelear contra los servidores, los aliados y los seguidores del Gran Maestro- dijo Motimon, sentado en el suelo entre Tanemon y Pukimon  
-¿Y ellos que hacen?- preguntó Mimi, ya no tan furiosa como antes  
-Los servidores son Digimons a los cuales el Gran Maestro ha cambiado su ser- dijo Tanemon -los aliados apoyan al Gran Maestro por miedo o para obtener algo de su poder, y los seguidores realizan las "enseñanzas" del Gran Maestro...  
-Vaya, entonces si es alguien que todos en su mundo conocen¿no?- comentó Joe  
-Claro, todos los que estamos en su contra somos reducidos, pero tenemos la confianza de que lo venceremos- dijo Pukimon  
-¡Perdón por la tardanza!- dijo una voz a lo lejos

Tk y Kari llegaban corriendo. Tk llevaba dos bolsas en sus manos y Kari llevaba en sus brazos a Nyaramon, Tokomon y a Tsunomon.

-¿Porqué tardaron tanto?- les preguntó Mimi  
-Los Digimons tenían hambre, y fuimos por cosas de comer para todos- dijo Tk sonriendo -miren...

Dejó las bolsas en la banca de al lado y la abrió: en una había rebanadas de pizza y hamburguesas en cajas de cartón y varias latas de refrescos; en la otra había gran variedad de golosinas. Al oler la comida, los pequeños Digimons se acercaron a la segunda bolsa, la bajaron de la banca y comenzaron a comerse los dulces. Entre los chicos se repartieron la otra bolsa.

-Oigan- pregunto Tk después de 5 minutos -¿no ha llegado mi hermano?  
-No, aun no- contestó Izzy -también él se está tardando...  
-Tranquilos, ya llegué- dijo una conocida voz detrás de ellos

Matt se acercó al grupo, sacó de la bolsa una hamburguesa y comenzó a comerla.

-¿Porqué tardaste?- le preguntó Tk  
-Tardamos mucho con la policía- respondió Matt -registraron todo el bar, no se fueron hasta asegurarse de que habían visto todo el lugar...

Silencio. Mimi observaba a los Digimons, felices con los dulces. Alzó la vista y vio que todos observaban el río. Matt regresó la vista alrededor y se topó con la mirada de Mimi. Mimi se limitó a sonreír, por alguna razón el impulso era más grande conforme lo seguía mirando. Matt le regresó la sonrisa y miró a su izquierda.

-¿Saben?- dijo Kari rompiendo el silencio -estoy pensando que mi hermano y Sora se han de estar... divirtiendo  
-Bueno- dijo Matt, que seguía mirando a su izquierda -si tu definición de "diversión" es ser perseguido por un dinosaurio de 10 metros de altura, entonces créeme que Tai y Sora se están divirtiendo mucho...  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- se extrañó Izzy  
-Por eso...- dijo Matt, sin apartar la vista de la izquierda

Todos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver a sus amigos corriendo hacia ellos, seguidos de un Digimon dinosaurio negro. Reaccionaron al instante y se pusieron de pie. Tai y Sora llegaron con ellos y el dinosaurio se detuvo, observándolos a todos.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Tk  
-Es DarkTyrannomon...- respondió con voz ahogada el dinosaurio amarillo de Tai tenía entre los brazos  
-¿Están bien?- les preguntó Joe  
-Sí- dijo Tai, cansado  
-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Mimi, señalando a los seres que llevaban en sus brazos  
-Son... ¡Agumon y Biyomon!- exclamaron los Digimons -¡las digievoluciones de Koromon y Yokomon!  
-¿Cómo le hicieron para que digievolucionaran?- preguntó Kari  
-Concéntrense en que sus Digimons logren digievolucionar- dijo Sora -es la única manera...

Al ver como los pequeños Digimons le gruñían a DarkTyrannomon, todos cerraron los ojos, concentrándose en ver digievolucionar a sus nuevos amigos...  
Un brillo rodeo los Digi-Leks de todos, al igual que a los Digimons...

-**Tsunomon, Shinka... ¡Gabumon!**  
-**Tanemon, Shinka... ¡Palmon!**  
-**Motimon, Shinka... ¡Tentomon!**  
-**Pukamon, Shinka... ¡Gomamon!**  
-**Tokomon, Shinka... ¡Patamon!**  
-**Nyaramon, Shinka... ¡Salamon!**

Un pequeño lobo con una piel azulada y un cuerno en ella, una especie de planta con una flor rosa en la cabeza, un gran insecto guinda, una foca blanca con una mata de pelo naranja, un especie de ratón con orejas-alas y un perro blanco hicieron presencia frente a los expectantes Tamers. Al verlos, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Son... nuestros Digimons- dijo Joe, expectante

Los Digimons fueron hacia DarkTyrannomon y comenzaron a atacarlos... Todos sus ataques eran variados entre ellos, pero entre más peleaban más se sorprendían los chicos. Pero, al igual de un rato, ellos recibieron el mismo destino de Agumon y Biyomon, y cayeron al suelo, agotados y adoloridos. Todos los chicos fueron con su respectivo Digimon.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Tai acercándoseles  
-No lo creo- dijo Izzy cargando a Tentomon en sus brazos  
-Son más fuertes que antes, pero no tanto como DarkTyrannomon- concluyó Joe  
-Pero... debemos vencerlo- dijo Tk  
-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Kari con Salamon en los brazos

Antes de que Kari recibiera una respuesta, Agumon se había bajado de los brazos de Tai y ambos corrían hacia DarkTyrannomon.

-¿Listo, Agumon?- le preguntó Tai

Agumon asintió, Tai volvió a alzar su brazo izquierdo, y al instante su Digi-Lek comenzó a brillar.

-¡Agumon... Digievoluciona!- exclamó Tai

Agumon brilló intensamente, ante la expectación de todos los demás. DarkTyrannomon cerró los ojos por el brillo y se alejo un poco.

-**Agumon, Shinka... ¡Greymon!**

Un enorme dinosaurio naranja con casco de hueso hizo acto de presencia justo donde había estado Agumon. DarkTyrannomon le rugió y lo embistió, pero el dinosaurio lo detuvo con sus poderosísimos brazos.

-Es... es...- trató de decir Tentomon  
-¡Greymon!- exclamó Tai

Greymon derribó a DarkTyrannomon, este trato de atacarlo pero Greymon tomó ventaja y lanzó una enorme bola de fuego de la boca, que cayó justo en su estómago. DarkTyrannomon se levantó enfurecido y dirigió su ataque hacia los demás. Greymon se interpuso y el ataque rebotó en su cráneo. DarkTyrannomon comenzó a brillar intensamente, Greymon lo volvió a atacar y el brillo del enemigo se hizo tan intenso que cegó a todos por unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mimi, abrazando a Palmon  
-¡Greymon!- exclamó Tai en medio del resplandor

Cuando el resplandor cesó un extraño brillo anaranjado rodeaba a DarkTyrannomon, y Greymon se encontraba frente a él. Tai corrió hacia su Digimon.

-¡Greymon¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Tai  
-Sí...- respondió Greymon

En medio del brillo, DarkTyrannomon comenzó a volverse borroso y al instante empezó a desvanecerse. El Digi-Lek de Tai lanzó el mismo resplandor que DarkTyrannomon y lanzó un rayo anaranjado hacia la mano de Tai, en donde apareció un cilindro de 15 cm. de largo y 5 cm. de diámetro de color cobrizo; en un extremo había un especie de pantalla cuadrada (como en el Digi-Lek) y debajo de esta se encontraba una ranura que abarcaba la mitad del cilindro.

Tai lo observó, bastante sorprendido. Un nuevo rayo salió del Digi-Lek y se dirigió a DarkTyrannomon, que casi se había desvanecido por completo; justo cuando el rayo tocó a DarkTyrannomon, este lanzó un brillo cobrizo y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a ser absorbido por el rayo. Tai se quedó boquiabierto: el diámetro del rayo se convertía en una moneda plateada. El rayo dejó de cesar cuando DarkTyrannomon hubo desaparecido por completo y la moneda quedó suspendida en el aire. Tai corrió hacia la moneda, la cual descendió lentamente y reposo en su mano izquierda con firmeza.

-¿Tai?- preguntó una voz conocida

El chico se dio la vuelta y alzó la vista, pero al no ver nada la bajó y se encontró con Agumon corriendo hacia él.

-¡Agumon!- dijo contento Tai

Agumon abrazó a Tai sonriendo. Al verse soltado, Tai observó la moneda: en una cara se encontraba el busto de DarkTyrannomon, en la otra cara se encontraba "DarkTyrannomon" grabado en relieve. Agumon observó la moneda, igual de sorprendido que Tai.

-¡Hermano!- gritó una voz de chica  
-¡Tai!- se escucharon varias voces gritando

Todos los demás, con sus Digimons en brazos, se acercaron a Tai y Agumon.

-¡Esa evolución fue increíble!- dijo Tk sonriendo  
-¡Vaya, vencieron a DarkTyrannomon!- comentó Izzy, muy sorprendido  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Joe  
-Es... ¡Una Moneda!- exclamó Gomamon  
-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que es una moneda- comentó Matt  
-Es que no es _una_ moneda, es _la_ Moneda- aclaró Gabumon  
-Es dinero digital- dijo Biyomon -el dinero de nuestro mundo  
-¿Y para que quiero yo una moneda de su mundo?- dijo Tai alzando la moneda hacia la luz de un poste  
-Muy pocos Digimons las pueden obtener- explicó Tentomon -con ellas se pueden realizar trueques, ya que contienen toda la energía del Digimon que se muestra en ella, y por lo tanto, son invaluables  
-Con ellas, un Digimon adquiere la energía de la moneda y se vuelve más poderoso...- comentó Palmon  
-Tanto que varios no tienen la necesidad de un Tamer para digievolucionar- dijo Patamon  
-De hecho, es por eso que el Gran Maestro y sus seguidores tienen tanto poder- dijo Salamon -ellos roban a los Digimons sus monedas para volverse más fuertes, por eso ahora son escasos los Digimons buenos con Monedas  
-Por eso, es su deber conseguir todas las necesarias- dijo Tentomon -para incrementar nuestras energías y poder vencer al Gran Maestro...

Silencio. Los chicos se quedaron meditando todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, el hecho de que tenían amigos digitales para proteger y protegerlos, y que debían de vencer a varios enemigos para derrotar al principal, el tan mencionado Gran Maestro...

-Yo...- Tai observó las palabras en la moneda y la cerró en su puño -prometo conseguir todas las Monedas que pueda... y prometo hacer todo lo posible para salvar nuestro mundo y el Digimundo a toda costa, pase lo que pase y sobre todas las cosas...- el chico colocó su mano izquierda en el centro del círculo con el puño cerrado con firmeza  
-Yo también lo prometo- dijo Sora, colocando su mano izquierda sobre la de Tai, lo cual sorprendió al chico y Sora le sonrió  
-Lo prometo- dijo Kari colocando su mano al lado de la de su hermano, con el puño cerrado  
-También lo prometo- dijo Tk colocando su puño al lado del de Kari  
-También yo lo prometo- dijo Izzy, con el puño al lado del de Sora y Tai  
-Yo también... lo prometo- dijo Joe, con su mano al lado de la de Izzy  
-Yo lo prometo- dijo Matt, con su puño al lado de su hermano  
-Ante la adversidad, chicos elegidos...- dijo Mimi, colocando su puño entre Joe y Matt, lo cual hizo que este último apartara la vista del círculo de puños  
-Tamers... Esta Promesa nos identifica esta noche como los salvadores de dos mundos, el nuestro y el de nuestros nuevos compañeros digitales, el Digimundo...- dijo Tai con seriedad -pase lo que pase, seguiremos juntos hasta el final, sin importar cualquier cosa, venceremos al Gran Maestro... ¿están conmigo?  
-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos

Juntos, Tamers y Digimons, alzaron sus puños al cielo, de los Digi-Leks surgieron haces de colores y se fusionaron en el cielo, creando un arcoiris multicolor que toda la ciudad vio, bajo el resplandor de la luna. Habiendo desaparecido, una leve lluvia comenzó a caer en la ciudad, una lluvia relajante...

Un futuro no muy lejano, lleno de aventuras, emociones, secretos y sorpresas deparaban a estos 9 chicos, y lo sombra de un enemigo desconocido, junto con el Gran Maestro, se alzaba ante el destino de los Tamers... Sora tomó de la mano a Tai, el chico la abrazó para que no se mojara tanto... Para aprender a amar, se necesita el valor y el coraje para defender a esa persona ante todo...

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora: **Ok, estamos de acuerdo que está un poco loco,pero aun así gracias por sus Reviews...

Felicitaciones, consejos, ayuda y/o tomatazos... mándeme Reviews! (REEDITADO ¬¬)


	7. Capítulo VI: Extraño Amigo Conocido

Hey, hey hey! Yo por acá reportándome! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Bueno, si es sorprendente de que actualice tan rápido, y eos es porque en otro lugar (que solo se que uno de ustedes conoce, por cierto) donde ya estba publicando esta historia pero también me recomendaron que podría publicar aquí, así que aquí estoy! Pero como yo me revuelvo de que capítulo poner en cada lugar quiero que aquí esté avanzado al igual que el otro sitio que les menciono, así que eso será... como hasta el capítulo XIo XII U! Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo...

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

**_Por: Sol Kano_**

**Capítulo VI: "Extraño Amigo Conocido" **

La oscuridad envolvía lentamente la medianoche con gestos tan dulces que casi parecían crueles. La leve llovizna caía sobre tres chicos en medio de la noche. Entre dos chicos altos y rubios se encontraba una chica con pelo castaño, los tres llevaban grandes muñecos muy extraños.

-¿Por qué tan callados?- preguntó Palmon, que se encontraba en los brazos de la chica  
-No lo sé, pasear por estas horas en la noche no me gusta para nada- comentó Mimi  
-Dímelo a mí- le dijo Tk -mamá me matará por llegar a estas horas... seguramente regañará a Matt otra vez... lo bueno es que papá nunca le dice nada cuando llega en la madrugada a casa...

Mimi olvidaba que los padres de Matt y Tk estaban divorciados, Tk vivía con su mamá y Matt con su papá. La chica suspiró y volteó a ver a Matt, el cual miraba hacia delante bastante serio.

-¿Siempre es así de serio?- le preguntó Mimi en voz baja a Tk  
-Sí... no le gusta hablar mucho- le aseguró Tk, sonriendo

Habían dejado a Izzy y a Joe, que vivían en edificios contiguos, hacia 10 minutos; se habían separado de Tai, Kari y Sora en la cuadra anterior ya que dejarían a esta última en su departamento, puesto que entre ellos vivían cerca.  
Siguieron caminando durante un rato hasta llegar a unos departamentos. Los tres subieron juntos en un elevador hasta el 5to piso y salieron, caminaron tratando de secarse un poco y se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía el letrero de "Takaishi".

-Bien, es aquí- dijo Tk sonriendo

El chico sacó sus llaves y abrió con cuidado: el departamento no era muy grande, pero se veía acogedor. Apareció de una puerta una mujer con aspecto amable pero que en esos momentos se encontraba seria.

-Hola, mamá- dijo Tk -mira, en el concierto nos regalaron esto...

La señora Takaishi, que ya tenía pensado regañarlo, se quedó sorprendida al ver a Patamon, que se encontraba rígido. Ya habían quedado de acuerdo entre todos para decir que los Digimons eran muñecos que les habían obsequiado en el concierto.

-Vaya, que extraño muñeco- comentó la señora Takaishi  
-Lo sé, pero fue lo único que se nos ocurrió dar- comentó Matt, desde la puerta  
-¡Matt, no te había visto!- dijo sorprendida su madre, y al ver a Mimi sonrió -vaya, no sabía que traería a tu novia...  
-¿Quién¿Yo?- preguntó Mimi, sorprendida -no, no soy su novia  
-No, ella, es decir, Mimi no...- trató de explicarse Matt con rapidez  
-No mamá, ella es Mimi, la amiga de la que te hable- dijo Tk, salvándolos  
-Ah... Pero están empapados, vamos, pasen y séquense- les dijo la señora Takaishi  
-No, gracias, debo de regresar a casa- dijo Mimi  
-Vamos, les daré unas toallas y una sombrilla- dijo la madre de Tk con amabilidad  
-Bueno...- aceptó Mimi

Los cuatro entraron. Los chicos se sacaron los tenis en el recibidor y entraron a un departamento no muy grande pero bien cuidado. Se sentaron en la sala, y la señora Takaishi entró a un cuarto.

-Que bonito lugar¿verdad, Mimi?- dijo Palmon  
-Sí, es muy bonito...- dijo Mimi -¡Oye, no hables, pueden descubrirnos!

Al instante regresó la señora Takaishi con tres toallas en las manos y una gran sombrilla negra. Los chicos tomaron las toallas y comenzaron a secarse mientras la madre de los chicos se sentó frente a ellos. Un silencio muy denso los rodeó, y Mimi comprendió el asunto.

-¿Puedo usar el tocador?- preguntó poniéndose de píe  
-Sí, claro- dijo la señora Takaishi -en el pasillo, a la derecha

Mimi fue rápidamente al pasillo, entró en el baño y cerró con cuidado. Se echó agua en la cara y trató de despejarse, después de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, tenía algún extraño presentimiento, aunque no era malo. Respiró hondo, se secó la cara y abrió con cuidado la puerta; comenzaba a salir pero el jabón cayó al suelo, Mimi lo recogió pero la puerta quedó entre abierta... y fue inevitable...

-...Eso no importa, Matt- decía la voz de la señora Takaishi, algo enojada -estas no son horas para que tres chicos anden solos por la calle...  
-No estábamos solos¿sí?- replicó la voz de Matt -dejamos a varios amigos en sus casas...  
-Matt- dijo casi suplicante su madre -fuera de eso, esta mal, imagínate sí...  
-Pero no pasó nada, mamá- le cortó Matt -no puede ser que papá a mí si me deje salir, y tú a Tk no...  
-Lo que tu padre decida "mejor" para ti, no influirá en mis decisiones sobre Tk- dijo la señora Takaishi -Matt, por favor, ustedes son unos niños...  
-¡Ya no soy un niño, mamá!- le espetó Matt, notablemente furioso -¡Ya no soy más tu niñito!

Silencio. Pareciese que el mundo se había tragado el sonido...

-Bien- dijo finalmente la señora Takaishi -si ya no eres un niño demuéstramelo, Yamato

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, Mimi abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió apresurada, pero se topó en el pasillo con la señora Takaishi, que tenía la cabeza gacha y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Evidentemente no vio a Mimi, porque la pasó de largo y entró a un cuarto. La chica miró por unos momentos la puerta que acababa de cerrarse y escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Tk.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Mimi  
-¡Mamá, abre la puerta!- dijo Tk, tocando la puerta -¡Mamá, ábreme, soy Tk, por favor, abre!

Nadie respondió. Mimi supuso que seguiría entristecida por lo dicho, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que Tk seguía tocando a la puerta, cada vez más desesperado.

-¡Mamá, ábreme ya!- exclamó Tk, mientras Patamon, Palmon y Gabumon se acercaban por el pasillo, seguidos de Matt  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mimi nuevamente  
-¡Abre, por favor, mamá!- dijo Tk, sudando frío y más pálido de lo normal

Al lado de Mimi pasó Matt a grandes zancadas, movió a Tk de la puerta, abrió de una patada y todos entraron: la señora Takaishi se encontraba dormida en una cama matrimonial. Tk suspiró, aliviado. Matt observó lúgubremente a su madre y se dio la vuelta.

-Vámonos- le dijo a Mimi  
-¿No... quieres quedarte a decirle a tu...?  
-¡No!- dijo Matt con decisión -vámonos ya...

Ambos chicos y sus Digimons se encaminaron a la puerta. Matt tomó la sombrilla y abrió: la lluvia arreciaba por momentos. El chico tomó a su Digimon en un brazo, espero a que Mimi saliera con Palmon en los brazos y cerró la puerta. Bajaron por el elevador y se alejaron del edificio. Anduvieron un rato por la calle, iluminados únicamente por los postes de luz y protegiéndose de la lluvia con una sombrilla, algo apretados. Ante el silencio abrumador, a Mimi se le ocurrió una idea.

-Creo que nunca nos presentamos formalmente- dijo la chica deteniéndose frente a Matt -soy Tachikawa Mimi

Mimi le extendió su mano y esperó que él extendiera la suya, pero al contrario: la hizo a un lado y siguió caminando.

-Oye- dijo Mimi alcanzándolo -tenías que presentarte...  
-¿Para qué?- le dijo Matt con frialdad -después de lo que dijo mi madre, ya sabes mi nombre¿no?

Mimi se calló, sorprendida por la respuesta de Matt.

-Bueno, yo no quería oír- se disculpó Mimi  
-De cualquier manera, era inevitable que no escucharas- le dijo Matt

El chico se sentó en uno de las iluminadas bancas de la parada de autobuses, de frente a la calle. Mimi observó a Matt, sabía que era lo que le pasaba. Se sentó a su lado, de espalda a la calle.

-A tu madre lo único que le importa es tu bien y el de Tk- dijo Mimi, mientras el rumor de la lluvia del techo de los bancos se fundían con su voz -ella te quiere mucho, y tu papá también, y no es bueno que les correspondas todos sus esfuerzos que han hecho por ti y por Tk de esa manera... porque, aunque no lo parezca, tu eres la mejor cosa que ha pasado por sus vida, y eres algo que si perdieran nada en todo el mundo lo podría remplazar...- Mimi sonrió y se puso de pie -tal vez ya no seas su niñito, pero siempre serás su hijo, y sería bueno que lo recordaras de vez en cuando...

La chica reanudó la caminata por la banqueta. Matt se quedó meditando lo que esa chica que acababa de conocer unas horas antes le había dicho, por alguna razón su mirada le había dicho que era muy diferente y que, definitivamente, lo cambiaría... Mimi escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y Matt la alcanzó en la caminata, mientras la cubría con la sombrilla.

-Soy Ishida Yamato- dijo Matt mirando al frente  
-Bonito nombre- comentó Mimi -¿puedo llamarte Yamato?  
-Prefiero Matt, pero si tú quieres llamarme así...  
-No, Matt me gusta más...- le aseguró Mimi, sonriendo

Una gélida ventisca pasó sobre ellos, Mimi y Palmon quedaron caladas.

-¿Estás bien, Mimi?- le preguntó Palmon, recuperándose de la ventisca  
-Sí, solo que hace mucho frío y estoy muy mojada...- le dijo Mimi a Palmon sonriendo

Al instante, Mimi sintió como algo le recorría los hombros y le cubría de la espalda hasta los tobillos una prenda seca y abrigadora. Mimi se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta la gabardina de cuero color marrón de Matt, el cual se había adelantado bastante caminando.

-¡Oye, Matt!- le dijo Mimi atrás de él

Matt se detuvo de su caminata y comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo cuando sintió que un par de brazos lo rodeaban, abrazándolo. Matt se quedó mudo de la impresión; cuando lo soltaron, Mimi apareció a su lado, tomando a Palmon del suelo y volviéndola a cargar. La chica miró a Matt y le sonrió contenta mientras reanudaban la marcha.

-Oye¿te puedo llamar Mimi?- le preguntó Matt  
-Sí, claro- asintió Mimi  
-Bien... tengo 14 años- dijo sin previo aviso Matt  
-Yo 13- le dijo Mimi -aunque no recuerdo haberte visto en los salones de segundo...  
-Yo tampoco recuerdo haberte visto- le dijo Matt  
-No importa- dijo Mimi, abrazando nuevamente a Matt -es bueno saber que puedo contar con un amigo de segundo...

Mientras caminaban, Matt dudó un momento, pero al final alzó su brazo y rodeó a Mimi por los hombros.

-Sí- dijo el chico, finalmente -pienso lo mismo...

_**---------------------------------**_

Mimi despertó a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de no haber dormido mucho. Se dio la vuelta dentro de su cobertor y se quedó pensando: había tenido un sueño muy bonito... después del concierto de _Teen-Age Wolves_ habían aparecido unos seres extraños, que decían llamarse Digimons, y que ella, junto con sus amigos, que por extrañas casualidades de la vida ya se conocían, tenían que salvar el mundo de los Digimons y el suyo; ella y su Digimon, Palmon, junto con los demás, enfrentaron a otro Digimon dinosaurio..

Se desperezó y se levantó, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que aun seguía lloviendo, de que Palmon estaba dormida a su lado y la gabardina de cuero marrón del vocalista de los _Teen-Age Wolves_ se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio.

-Todo fue real...- dijo Mimi, y sonrió

Se arregló y salió de su cuarto. En la cocina su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, mamá- dijo Mimi, sentándose en su lugar de siempre  
-Buenos días, hija- le respondió su madre, mientras le servía huevos fritos -dormiste mucho  
-Sí, es que regresé un poquito tarde del concierto- Mimi recordaba que sus padres se dormían a medianoche, y su plan era disimular haber llegado minutos después de que se habían dormido ellos, y no casi dos horas después  
-¿Te divertiste?- le preguntó su madre, mientras se sentaba frente a ella a desayunar  
-Sí, mucho, estuve con mis amigos cantando y bailando- dijo Mimi sonriendo  
-Y esa muñeca tan extraña que traías...- comentó la señora Tachikawa

Mimi se atragantó al recordar que Palmon había dormido en su cama, y su madre entraba todas las mañanas a su cuarto a ordenar un poco.

-Me la regalaron en el concierto- dijo con rapidez Mimi, algo nerviosa -regalaron muchos muñecos, y a mí me toco esa  
-¿Y el reloj también?- preguntó su madre señalando la mano izquierda de Mimi

Por más que Mimi lo había intentado, no había podido quitarse el Digi-Lek.

-Sí, me lo regaló Izzy por mi último cumpleaños, como siempre se le olvidan los regalos...- se excusó Mimi agradeciendo por primera vez ese descuido de su amigo  
-Y esa gabardina... es muy bonita¿de quién es?- preguntó la señora Tachikawa sonriendo de la misma manera que Mimi  
-Bueno...  
-¡Buenos días!

El señor Tachikawa entró en el comedor, le dio un beso a su esposa en la mejilla y uno a su única hija en la frente.

-Buenos días, papá- dijo Mimi contenta por su nueva excusa  
-Oye, hija, Kari te llamó hace un rato- dijo el señor Tachikawa mientras su esposa le servía el desayuno  
-¿Kari?- preguntó extrañada Mimi  
-Sí, dijo que si por favor la veías en las bancas del parque, las que están frente al río, como a eso de las 10:30- dijo el señor Tachikawa  
-¡Bien!- exclamó Mimi  
-Pues creo que deberías de apresurarte, hija- dijo la señora Tachikawa  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por que son las 10:25- dijo la señora Tachikawa observando el bonito reloj de pared, regalo de los abuelos paternos de Mimi  
-¿¡Qué¡No puede ser!- Mimi miró su Digi-Lek y efectivamente indicaba digitalmente la hora en la esquina superior derecha: 10:26 AM -¡tengo que irme!  
-Pero si ni siquiera has acabado tu desayuno- le dijo su madre por el pasillo mientras Mimi corría a su cuarto  
-¡Empácamelo, me lo comeré en el camino!- dijo Mimi

Entró a su cuarto, tomó la gabardina, totalmente seca, se la puso y tomó a Palmon, que observaba su computadora. Salió de su cuarto y se despidió de beso de sus padres y tomó el paquete envuelto que le tendía su mamá.

-Gracias mamá, vuelvo luego- dijo mientras agarraba una sombrilla, se ponía sus botines y salía corriendo  
-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Palmon mientras se comía el desayuno de Mimi  
-Al parque...

5 minutos después Kari, Salamon, Tk, Patamon, Mimi y Palmon conversaban mientras se atragantaban con la bolsa de comida que Kari había llevado.

-¿¡Te regaló su gabardina!?- preguntó Kari estupefacta  
-Sí...  
-¿La gabardina que siempre lleva?- preguntó nuevamente Kari  
-Si...  
-¿Su gabardina favorita¿La que...?  
-¡Kari!  
-Bueno, solo quería asegurarme- le dijo Kari -pero¿Cómo fue que te la regaló?  
-Es algo extraño- dijo Mimi -pero bueno...

**° FLASH BACK °**  
_Llegaron a un departamento que en la puerta tenía el letrero "Tachikawa". Mimi se paró frente a la puerta y dejó a Palmon en el suelo._

_-Bueno, es aquí- anunció -mejor ya entro, a lo mejor mis padres siguen despiertos  
-Sí- dijo Matt -me tengo que ir...  
-Bien, adiós- le dijo Mimi sonriendo _

_ Matt comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rumbo al elevador. Mimi rebuscó en sus bolsillos las llaves, pero no las encontró, se extrañó pero recordó que donde había buscado era en la gabardina de Matt._

_-Oye, Matt, espera- le dijo Mimi mientras se le acercaba -tu gabardina... _

_ La chica comenzó a quitársela, pero Matt la detuvo._

_-Quédatela- le dijo con simpleza el chico rubio -te la regalo  
-¿Estás... seguro?- preguntó Mimi, algo extrañada  
-Sí...- Matt dudó un poco, pero no dijo nada más  
-Bien... ¡Gracias!- le dijo Mimi sonriendo_

_La chica se regresó con Palmon, pero a medio trayecto la voz de Matt la detuvo._

_-Oye, Mimi...  
-¿Sí?- preguntó la chica  
-Mañana, a las 6, en las bancas del parque- dijo Matt, pero al ver la cara de extrañeza de Mimi, agregó -¿podrás...?  
-¿Qué...¡Ah!, sí, claro, te veo ahí- dijo Mimi  
-Bien... entonces, adiós...- le dijo Matt, con la cara iluminada y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonriendo de felicidad..._  
**° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °**

-Que... directo- objetó Kari  
-Lo sé, pero no pude decir nada porque me confundió un poco- dijo Mimi  
-¿Qué le dijiste para que te regalara la gabardina?- le preguntó Tk  
-Pues...- Mimi lo pensó unos momentos -trate de presentarme con él, pero después de lo que discutió con tu mamá ya sabia su nombre, pero le hice ver que si le importa a tus papás y lo que hacen es por él y por ti, entonces seguí caminando y me alcanzó y se presentó... Después comenté que tenía frío y me puso la gabardina sin decir nada y platicamos de nuestras vidas... eso fue todo  
-Era de suponerse- dijo Tk -mi hermano nunca demuestra o dice las cosas, hace todo de forma indirecta, y le gusta tomar la iniciativa, aunque sea después de tiempo, a veces como disculpa u otras veces porque no le gusta que los demás hagan las cosas por él... es algo extraño, pero te acostumbrarás  
-Entonces- Mimi se quedó meditando -me dio la gabardina por lo que le dije de su mamá... aunque no entiendo porque me la regaló...  
-¿Le dijiste otra cosa... igual de importante?- preguntó Kari, pensando en la situación  
-Pues... cuando lo abracé para agradecerle por haberme prestado su gabardina en la calle- dijo Mimi, recordando -le dije que era bueno tener un amigo en segundo... ¿Creen que haya sido eso...?

Kari y Tk se miraron con complicidad, y eso extrañó Mimi.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mimi  
-Eres la primera persona que le dice a Matt "amigo" y que él verdaderamente corresponde como amigo...- dijo Kari, algo sorprendida -porque a mi hermano y a Sora los considera amigos, pero no es tan directo y rápido como contigo...  
-Apenas lo conociste ayer y ya te demuestra que si le importas...- comentó Tk, suspirando -o le llegó lo que le dijiste, o si le importas mucho, o ambas cosas sucedieron para que te regalara su gabardina favorita...

Mimi se miró la gabardina. Tenía muchos amigos, era cierto, pero era la primera vez que alguien le demostraba de cualquier manera que le importaba y mucho.

-Oye¿porqué querías abrir el cuarto de tu mamá?- preguntó Mimi, mientras tomaba con sus manos el agua de la lluvia -si solo estaba durmiendo...  
-Es epiléptica- dijo Tk con mirada sombría -siempre que discute se altera y comienza a tener sus ataques... siempre estoy con el temor de que, si se encierra, le de un ataque y... si no hago nada, ella...

Silencio. Mimi recordaba que Kari y Tk habían hablado sobre lo que le sucedía a la señora Takaishi, pero jamás pensó que esa fuera su enfermedad.

-Estúpido Matt- dijo Tk, dando un puñetazo en la banca -mamá está mal y siempre discute con ella... de hecho, discute con cualquier persona, pero con mamá y papá es demasiado, sobre todo con mamá...  
-Tk...- le dijo Patamon sentándose en sus piernas, Tk, con los ojos llorosos de frustración e ira, se sorprendió de ver a Patamon -todo saldrá bien...  
-Sí... tienes razón- le dijo Tk, contento, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas  
-Es cierto, nosotros los ayudaremos- dijo Salamon -estamos aquí también para ayudarlos, porque somos sus amigos...  
-Bien dicho, Salamon- le dijo Kari, cargando al Digimon y abrazándolo  
-Y... ¿saldrás con Matt?- preguntó Tk  
-Pues sí- dijo Mimi jugando con las manos de Palmon -le dije que iría y es lo que pienso hacer...  
-Oye¿como fue que conocías a Sora?- preguntó Kari  
-Era la chica que les dije que conocí ayer en la mañana- dijo Mimi, recordando ese detalle -nunca pensé que el chico del que me hablaba era Tai...  
-No lo sé, pero ya andan- comentó Kari  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Mimi, sorprendida -¿en serio?  
-Sí...- dijo Kari -cuando llamó hoy en la mañana me lo dijo... y dice que siguió un consejo tuyo

Mimi comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, recordando lo que le había dicho.

-Sí, es verdad, lo había olvidado- comentó Mimi  
-Supongo que por eso mi hermano estaba feliz ayer en la noche, ni siquiera le importo el regaño que le dieron mis padres por llegar a esas horas...- dijo Kari, bastante animada -pero como estoy "bajo su responsabilidad", a mí no me dijeron nada...  
-Mis padres ni se dieron cuenta, porque se durmieron temprano- comentó Mimi  
-Solo espero que papá no le haya dicho nada a Matt- dijo Tk -creo que fue suficiente con lo de mamá...

_**---------------------------------**_

Matt se encontraba en su habitación, tocando su guitarra eléctrica, con Gabumon en su cama, observándolo.

-¿Cómo se llama esa cosa?- le preguntó  
-Guitarra- contestó Matt, con voz semi-ahogada

Pasó el trayecto hacia su casa preguntándose porque valoraba demasiado a una chica (que bien podría ser su hermana) que acababa de conocer apenas unas horas atrás. Le costaba admitir que lo que le había dicho verdaderamente le sorprendió, y por la forma en que lo dijo le creyó. Se sentía muy mal. Al llegar a su casa, se encerró un rato en el baño, y derramó lágrima por lágrima su coraje por la discusión con su madre, la frustración y la impotencia de pensar que su madre pudo haber muerto esa noche y que hubiera sido su culpa, y por el extraño sentimiento, que casi podría llamar afecto, que sentía por esa chica sonriente que desde el primer momento que la tuvo de frente lo dejó helado con su aura de alegría y la pureza de niña que jamás le había encontrado a niñas más pequeñas que ella, y que desde el primer momento que le habló le había dado un giro radical a su vida, y que por una razón más extraña aun le alegraba eso, y lo que verdaderamente le dio una sensación de felicidad fue el abrazo que le dio y el hecho de llamarlo "amigo" sin temor alguno. Salió del baño más relajado, pero con la determinación, como siempre, de guardarse lo que sentía excepto para ella, y de saber porque Gabumon, otro golpe de suerte porque lo apoyaba y le levantaba el ánimo, había llegado a su vida.

Definitivamente, había cambiado por ellos dos, especialmente por ella...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, aquí otro capítulo, que espero que les sea de su agrado... las cosas van en orden, ya tengo la lista de personalidades solo que la voy a poner hasta el capítulo X... por una razón que luego les diré (si es que ustedes no se dan cuenta antes)... 

Ya saben, dudas, consejos, ideas, tomatazos... mándenme un Review... (REEDITADO, YA SABEN BD)


	8. Capítulo VII: Presentimientos

Hoola! Aquí yo con otra parte de este fic... que creo que hay personas a las que les esta gustando y en serio muchas gracias por su apoyooo!! Los quiero mucho... este... sigamos XD

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

**_Por: Sol Kano_**

**Capítulo VII: "Presentimientos"**

Llovía. Era tarde y el parque se encontraba desierto. Un chico se encontraba sentado en un columpio... su madre lo mecía con lentitud, mientras el chico se reía y se divertía... El viento sopló, en medio de un gélido y glacial arrebato de todo... El chico cayó al suelo, mientras el recuerdo de su pasado se desvanecía.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó un extraño ser al chico  
-Sí... eso creo- le dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente

El chico se quedó sentado en el suelo mojado, mientras las lágrimas de frustración y dolor que derramaba se confundían con la lluvia. Desde el momento en que vio a su papá en el suelo de rodillas, llorando con el teléfono tirado a su lado, vivía con el remordimiento de que la última vez de que había visto a su mamá había sido con una mirada de furia y con las palabras "te odio, te odio, ojalá desaparecieras" saliendo de sus labios.

-¿En serio estás bien?- le preguntó el ser a su lado  
-Volví... a ver a mi madre- dijo el chico, cerrando sus resplandecientes ojos azules -desde hace 7 años la veo, pero cada vez más rápido... y más borrosa...

El ser se le acercó al chico y le dio leves palmaditas en la espalda, con suavidad. El chico miró al suelo, tratando de despejarse...  
El extraño reloj marrón que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo, al igual que la mano izquierda, comenzaron a brillar intensamente; en la mano se dibujo un rayo dentro de dos círculos centrados. El extraño ser dilató sus ojos.

-Viene... un Digimon- dijo mientras sus ojos amarillos escrutaba detrás de ellos  
-Vámonos- le dijo el chico, comprendiendo la situación

Ambos, chico y Digimon, corrieron hacia el otro lado del bosque, internándose en la temprana oscuridad producida por la lluvia.**__**

**__****_---------------------------------_**

Llevaba una semana lloviendo. La ciudad de Odaiba se encontraba en una buena época, tranquila, las lluvias no eran graves, nada había sucedido aun... Mimi y Matt, con sus Digimons en brazos, cruzaban una avenida en el puente.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó Mimi  
-Espera un poco más- le dijo Matt -ya casi llegamos...

Siguieron caminando unos cinco minutos más hasta que se detuvieron en un edificio enorme. Subieron al cuarto piso y caminaron entre las puertas de varios departamentos hasta detenerse en una que tenía el letrero con la inscripción "Ishida" arriba del timbre. Matt abrió, entraron, dejaron sus zapatos en el recibidor y se adentraron en un departamento algo desordenado.

-Que bonito lugar- dijo Mimi maravillada  
-¿Te... gusta?- le preguntó Matt  
-Si, es genial, en mi casa todo esta ordenado... pero esto es más original- comentó Mimi

Una persona coherente la hubiera creído loca, pero Matt sonrió.

-Mi padre piensa lo mismo- dijo mientras quitaba los platos de la mesa y los dejaba en el fregadero -piensa que no es necesario  
que todo este ordenado, que debemos de tenerlo como a nosotros nos guste...  
-Y... ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Mimi  
-Pues... necesito una opinión... tú opinión- dijo Matt -espérame aquí...

Matt y Gabumon entraron en un cuarto. Mimi y Palmon se quedaron afuera, sentadas en la sala. Después de un rato salió Matt con su guitarra eléctrica puesta y Gabumon con un amplificador. Lo conectaron en medio de la sala, quedando Matt de frente a Mimi y Palmon.

-Está es una canción que llevo componiendo en toda la semana...- dijo Matt, mientras tomaba una libreta -quiero saber... como está...  
-Bien- dijo Mimi sonriendo con Gabumon y Palmon a sus lados -entonces canta y yo... opino  
-Bueno... se llama Oreta Tsubasa...- dijo Matt -espero que te guste...

El chico bajó la mirada y comenzó a tocar... después, comenzó a cantar, a Mimi le gustaba como cantaba, desde que lo había oído en la radio dos meses atrás...

-Oh... Oreta tsubasa de... oh... with broken wings...-

Conforme iba la canción, a Mimi le gustaba cada vez más... Cuando terminó, levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de Mimi.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Matt  
-Es... muy hermoso, me encantó- dijo Mimi  
-Vaya, es algo muy bonito- comentó Palmon, sonriendo -Mimi también sabe cantar, aunque solo lo hace cuando acaba su tarea o bañándose...  
-¡Palmon!- le dijo Mimi, escudriñando a Palmon  
-¿Cantas?- le preguntó Matt  
-Pues muchos me han dicho que canto bien...- dijo Mimi, sonrojándose un poco  
-Debe de ser porque es verdad- comentó Matt colocando su guitarra en su estuche  
-¿Es real, verdad?- preguntó Mimi  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Matt extrañado  
-La canción...- dijo Mimi

Silencio. Matt dejó el estuche y el amplificador en uno de los sillones, el chico se sentó al lado de Gabumon.

-Sí- dijo, suspirando -es... real  
-Es profundo- dijo Mimi -si la cantas en tu próxima presentación, les gustará mucho, porque se sentirían identificados con ella...

Matt miró a Mimi. La vio mirando el suelo, con la cara seria, pero tras unos instantes comenzó a sonreír.

-¿No lo crees?- preguntó la chica  
-Sí... tal vez sí- dijo Matt

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Un gélido viento, místico y súbito, entró en la sala. Gabumon y Palmon se pusieron de pie sobre el sillón.

-Viene...- dijo Palmon, olfateando  
-Es... un Digimon- dijo Gabumon

Al instante, se fue la luz en media ciudad, y casi al instante se escuchó un alarido ensordecedor de algún ave.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Mimi, tanteando en la oscuridad  
-Un Digimon- dijo Matt, repitiendo las palabras de Gabumon -al parecer de tipo ave...  
-Debemos de ir hacia allá- dijo Palmon  
-Palmon, espera...- Mimi se fue de bruces al suelo, había chocado con Matt

Se escuchó que una puerta se abría y dos personas que salían corriendo. Mimi y Matt se pusieron de pie y siguieron a sus Digimons. Tomaron sus gabardinas (la de Matt era negra) y salieron del departamento cerrando la puerta, se encontraron con Palmon y Gabumon en el barandal, mirando hacia lo lejos. Un enorme pájaro verde con cabeza amarilla se imponía a lo lejos en los cielos.

-Parece un loro- comentó Matt  
-Es Parrotmon, uno de los Digimons reyes de los cielos...- dijo Gabumon  
-¿Rey¿Ese... Digimon pájaro es un rey?- preguntó Mimi extrañada  
-Es un título de nobleza falso que el Gran Maestro les puso a sus seguidores favoritos- dijo Palmon  
-Matt...- Gabumon se bajó del barandal y miró a Matt -tenemos que derrotarlo lo más pronto posible antes de que comience a destruir su mundo

Matt miró a Gabumon y después a Mimi, que observaba a Parrotmon, entonces asintió. Gabumon regresó al barandal, se paró en él y se aventó.

-¡Gabumon!- exclamó Mimi, al ver a Gabumon cayendo

Momentos después, Matt se acercó al barandal, mientras su Digi-Lek emitía un resplandor.

-¡Gabumon... Digievoluciona!- exclamó el chico mientras se sentaba en el barandal y saltaba fuera del edificio  
-Gabumon, Shinka... ¡Garurumon!

En la acera de la calle apareció un lobo gigante blanco con franjas azules, Matt se montó hábilmente en su lomo con su gabardina puesta y se colocó el gorro en la cabeza.

-Estoy total y rotundamente loca...- dijo Mimi mientras se sentaba en el barandal con Palmon al lado y ambas se aventaban  
-¡Ahhh!... ¡Palmon... Digievoluciona!  
-Palmon, Shinka... ¡Togemon!

Al lado de Garurumon apareció un nopal gigante con guantes rojos de boxeo. Tomó hábilmente a Mimi en el aire y la colocó detrás de Matt.

-Gracias... Togemon- dijo Mimi con su gabardina puesta y también se colocó su gorro

Ambos Digimons comenzaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba Parrotmon, sobre un enorme centro comercial. Al llegar había gente corriendo y gritando despavorida... un rayo atravesó frente a ellos y se encontraron con un insecto morado gigante, con un chico en su cabeza.

-¡Izzy!- exclamó Mimi agitando sus brazos

El Digimon insecto dejó a Izzy en el suelo y fue sobre Parrotmon. Izzy corrió con ellos dos, llevaba puesta una chaqueta café algo larga y, al igual que ellos, con el gorro puesto.

-¡Que bien, también Tentomon digievolucionó¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Mimi, contenta  
-Kabuterimon, pero eso no importa... acabo de darme cuenta de algo- dijo Izzy algo azorado -los Digimons tiene que abrir un portal tiempo-espacio para entrar en nuestro mundo...  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Mimi, asustada  
-¡No es posible!- dijo Matt  
-Sí lo es- aseguró Izzy, sacando de una mochila su laptop -miren...

En la pantalla apareció un diagrama en tercera dimensión donde se mostraba una especie de agujero cortando el cielo y la tierra, después ambos se fusionaban y entraba en escena Tentomon saludando.

-Tenía que poner a algún Digimon de ejemplo- explicó Izzy cerrando su computadora -el punto es... con el programa que descargue puedo activar un rastreador que nos avise cuando mucho un minuto antes donde aparecerá el Digimon...

A lo lejos vieron como Kabuterimon atacaba con nuevas bolas gigantes a Parrotmon, al igual que Togemon lo golpeaba y Garurumon se le iba encima.

-¿Cuándo fueron a pelear?- preguntó Mimi, extrañada  
-No lo sé, y créeme que no quiero saberlo...- dijo Matt

Detrás de ellos llegaba corriendo Greymon con Tai, Sora, Biyomon, Kari y Salamon en las garras.

-Vinimos en cuanto vimos a Parrotmon- dijo Sora mientras Greymon los dejaba y se unía a la batalla  
-¿Aún no han digievolucionado?- le preguntó Mimi a Salamon y Biyomon  
-No- dijeron con tristeza  
-Oye, que tú te hayas enfrentado ya con un Digimon ayer y que Palmon haya digievolucionado no quiere decir que todos los Digimons tengan que hacerlo- le reprochó Kari cargando a Salamon  
-¡Hey, esperen!- dijo alguien frente a ellos

Tk llegaba corriendo con Patamon volando a su lado, llegaron con ellos algo agotados.

-¿Y ustedes porque traen capuchas puestas?- le preguntó Tk a Matt, Mimi e Izzy  
-Para que no nos reconozcan- dijo Matt -si vamos con nuestros Digimons por ahí puede haber gente que nos reconozca, y más con el tamaño que ahora tienen...  
-Esperen¿y Joe?- dijo Mimi, dándose cuenta de que faltaba alguien

Todos se extrañaron de no verlo. Momentos después Parrotmon tiraba a todos sus contrincantes al suelo y regresaban a la Etapa Novato.

-Parrotmon es muy fuerte- dijo Izzy, apesadumbrado -vean, miren esto...

Mientras Izzy les mostraba su diagrama en la laptop, Mimi y Matt iban con sus Digimons.

-¡Palmon¿estás...?- Mimi perdió la conciencia, mientras sentía como Palmon desaparecía de sus brazos...

Se encontraba rodeada de neblina. Frente a ella el misterioso chico salvador de sus sueños anteriores la cargaba... La neblina comenzó a despejarse de su cara y vio como el metal de sus ojos brillaba...

-¿Metal?- preguntó Mimi extrañada -un momento, sí, es metal... pero...

La neblina se dispersó de los dos: efectivamente era metal, pero no era un chico quien la cargaba, era un ser con alas doradas pero una especie de antifaz hecho de metal le tapaba los ojos, su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado de un pantalón de cuero negro desgarrado y una camisa blanca, también desgarrada, con muñequeras de cuero también negras, una cinta de cuero marrón rodeándole el muslo derecho y otra en el brazo izquierdo, pies descalzos y el pelo rubio...

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Mimi  
-El noveno guardián Digimon Humano y Digimon Bestia, y un seguidor poderoso desconocido del Gran Maestro acechan en los alrededores- dijo el extraño ser -los novenos guardianes están de su lado, por el momento, no deben permitir que se una al Gran Maestro. A su seguidor deben de detenerlo... puede hacer grandes cosas...

La neblina los rodeó y Mimi ya no sintió al ser... Se sentía caer, mientras lo hacía vio a lo lejos a un chico de espaldas y a un ser pequeño a su lado...

-Mimi...

El mundo se distorsionaba, la espalda de otra persona con una gabardina larga y la capucha puesta apareció frente a ella, volteó a verla y el aire le agitó el cabello...

-...Mimi...

Todo desaparecía¿quiénes eran esos tres seres? Lo único que se lo ocurrió a Mimi era que eran los dos guardianes Digimon y el servidor misterioso del que le habló ese ser...

-Mimi... Mimi... ¡Mimi!

Abrió los ojos. El agua le caía en la cara. Todos los chicos la rodeaban, asustados. Matt la cargaba del torso para arriba, recargada en sus piernas y brazos. Él la había llamado.

-¿Estás... bien?- le preguntó Matt  
-¿Qué... qué pasó?- preguntó Mimi, sentándose en el suelo  
-Te desmayaste cuando cargaste a Palmon- le dijo Sora, hincándose frente a ella -y... no respirabas...

Silencio. Joe se hincó hacia Mimi y le tocó la frente, mientras le tomaba el pulso en el cuello y después en la muñeca.

-Tienes el pulso normal, pero no respirabas, estamos seguros...- dijo Joe  
-Pero... oye¿tú cuando llegaste?- le preguntó Mimi  
-Cuando te desmayaste... logré hacer que Gomamon digievolucionara a Ikakkumon- dijo Joe y le mostró una moneda de color bronce con Parrotmon en una de las caras -y mira, conseguí una Moneda...

Mimi sonrió al ver la moneda, Gomamon se montó en la espalda de Joe y saludó a Mimi. Palmon se le acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

-Creí que estabas muerta- le dijo Palmon, con lágrimas en los ojos  
-No... no te dejaría solita- le dijo Mimi abrazándola -vi a un ser... muy extraño... era el chico que me rescataba en mis sueños, aunque resultó que no era un chico, era ese ser... me dijo algo sobre un noveno guardián Digimon Humano y Digimon Bestia, y también sobre un nuevo seguidor del Gran Maestro...

Silencio. Kari se tapó la boca, sorprendida.

-¡Es cierto¡Es cierto!- dijo Kari, algo sorprendida  
-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Tai  
-Mimi tenía nueve signos en su muñeca- dijo Kari -y la profecía hablaba de nueve guardianes Digimon tipo Humano y otros nueve Digimon tipo Bestia... y aquí somos ocho y ocho...  
-Es cierto- dijo Izzy -faltan un chico y su Digimon...  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Sora  
-¡No puede ser!- dijo Matt  
-Sí lo es... lo que más me extraña es que... ese ser que siempre me rescataba... creo que también es un Digimon pero se que lo conozco, lo sé, algo en él me decía que sé quien es...

La lluvia caía sobre ellos. A Mimi el hecho de que hubiera un nuevo chico y otro Digimon en la ciudad le asustaba un poco, en especial por lo que le dijo ese ser alado... ¿sería alguien bueno o malo¿aceptaría que tenía que hacer equipo con ellos? y, lo que más le ponía en alerta... ¿lo conocían?...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Y acá yo, reportándome xD! Bueno, espero que estén satisfechos con mi trabajo, porque he estado algo ocupada con otros proyectos y cosas así, ya sabrán ustedes...

Bueno, ya saben que felicitaciones o abucheos mándenme un Review (SI NO HAN CAPTADO EL REEDITADO, LES JURO QUE... BUENO, YA SABRÁN XD)


	9. Capítulo VIII: En Busca de Respuestas

Hi! Aquí les dejo el siguente cap, y espero que lo disfruten, porque acá ya empieza un poco más la trama buena...

**EXTRA:** Lo que esta en _cursiva _es lo que se escucha al otro lado del teléfono XD

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

_Por: Sol Kano_

**Capítulo VIII: "En Busca de Respuestas" **

Un chico de pelo guinda rojizo y un Digimon insecto se encontraban en un cuarto frente a una computadora...

-_¿Y ya encontraste algo?_- preguntó del otro lado de la línea Joe  
-No, aun- contestó Izzy con un teléfono en la mano -la única información que encontré sobre el noveno signo es que cuando se acerca un Digimon comienza a emanar un resplandor marrón, como todos nuestros signos brillan con su respectivo color...  
-_Pues si esa es la única información posible, será muy difícil encontrar al noveno portador..._- comentó Joe  
-Al menos encontrando al chico encontramos al Digimon...- dijo Izzy  
-_Oye, tengo que irme... mi madre dice que vaya a comer..._- le dijo Joe  
-Bueno, seguiré investigando por si acaso...- dijo Izzy -nos vemos luego...  
-_Sí, hasta luego..._- dijo Joe y colgó

-Oye, Izzy, hay algo...- dijo Tentomon pero se calló, dubitativo  
-¿Qué hay¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Izzy  
-Bueno... hay algo... que nadie mencionó sobre los novenos protectores Digimon tipo Humano y tipo Bestia...- dijo Tentomon  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Izzy  
-Bueno... esto... ya estaba destinado para ustedes, o mejor dicho para nosotros... el ser protectores y todo eso...- comenzó Tentomon -aunque investigué un poco en el Digimundo y encontré unas antiguas escrituras que hablaban sobre el origen del Digimundo... y sobre la Profecía- el Digimon se sentó frente a Izzy -decía que además de haber los nueve protectores Digimon de ambos tipos existía otro ser humano con un poder inimaginable que accidentalmente viajaría al Digimundo y se volvería alguien sumamente poderoso... el más fiel seguidor del Gran Maestro... aunque no se especificaba si también era un Tamer...  
-Espera, espera, espera...- Izzy detuvo a Tentomon, mil preguntas estallaban en su cabeza, pero solo pudo hacer una pregunta -¿cuántos Tamers existen en mi mundo?  
-Específicamente no se cuantos, pero probablemente más de 100, estoy seguro...- dijo Tentomon -pero solo ustedes tienen un poder más elevado que estos chicos ya que son los destinados a salvarnos, ellos solo pueden pelear contra otros Digimons, obtener Monedas y que sus Digimons digievolucionen... pero ustedes pueden hacer mucho más que eso...  
-Y este misterioso chico...- dijo Izzy  
-Nadie sabe su identidad- concluyó Tentomon -todos los seguidores del Gran Maestro se encuentran encapuchados, pero cuando los demás peleaban solo uno se quedaba a su lado sin hacer nada, al igual que él... se me hizo muy extraño eso y cuando logré descifrar esa parte de la Profecía supuse que ese humano poderoso era ese ser a su lado... además de que no era de gran altura... de hecho, estaba a tu estatura...

Silencio. Izzy se quedó meditando todo lo que le acababa de decir Tentomon...

-Dijiste que descifraste la Profecía¿no?- preguntó después de un rato y Tentomon asintió -que... ¿está en un idioma... desconocido?  
-No precisamente desconocido, aunque sí complicado...- dijo Tentomon -es el idioma que utilizan todas las redes de tu mundo y del mío... solo gente muy lista domina a la perfección ese idioma, yo estoy comenzando a aprenderlo...

Izzy se abalanzó sobre su computadora, comenzó a buscar en sus archivos y abrió una página con varios signos extraños...

-¿Es éste el idioma?- preguntó Izzy  
-Pues sí- dijo Tentomon observándolo  
-¿Sí?- al ver que Tentomon asentía con la cabeza sonrió -yo manejo este idioma desde los 9 años  
-Entonces... tú podrías descifrar la Profecía ¡en su totalidad!- exclamó Tentomon -pero, hay un inconveniente... debo llevarte al Digimundo...  
-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?- preguntó Izzy  
-Pues... que no se como volver a entrar- dijo Tentomon  
-¿¡Qué!? No es posible...- dijo Izzy  
-Ustedes nos trajeron a este mundo, así que no conozco una puerta en específico...- dijo Tentomon

Izzy se quedó callado, pensando las mil posibilidades para entrar en un mundo digital. Después de varios minutos, tomó su laptop, la encendió y comenzó a revisar datos...

-Si la Internet y tu mundo usan el mismo idioma...- dijo Izzy abriendo una página en el Block de Notas en blanco -la única puerta posible para entrar es... por la red

-Espera¿quieres ir al...?- preguntó Tentomon, pero el chico lo cortó  
-No, no quiero, vamos a ir al Digimundo...- dijo Izzy

El chico comenzó a escribir datos en su computadora, mientras releía y copiaba textualmente los datos que se encontraban en su laptop...

-Estas son URLs en blanco, que nadie ha usado...- dijo Izzy -tal vez, con ella pueda hacer un enlace nuevo con una nueva extensión en la red... una nueva puerta a los datos digitales, con lo cual lograría abrir un portal al Digimundo... ya está... ahora, la encendemos

Izzy colocó la página en la red y al conectarse apareció en la pantalla principal de la nueva página una especie de rectángulo donde pasaban hileras de letras y números digitalizados.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Izzy?- le preguntó Tentomon  
-Muy seguro- dijo Izzy, colocándose su laptop al hombro y tomando el portamonedas color cobre que había obtenido la primera vez que logró que Tentomon digievolucionara a Kabuterimon -no sabemos quienes son los novenos protectores, y Mimi mencionó ayer algo sobre un nuevo seguidor del Gran Maestro, que es probablemente este chico que me mencionaste... debemos de recabar toda la información posible sobre esto, y la única fuente que tenemos es la Profecía original... Debemos de ir al Digimundo...

Tentomon miró a Izzy, extrañado, pero finalmente suspiró.

-Para entrar al Digimundo necesitas una llave y una fuente de poder digital- dijo Tentomon -la llave es tu Digi-Lek, y tu fuente de poder digital es el portamonedas con una Moneda adentro, lo cual será suficiente para abrir la puerta...  
-Bien- dijo Izzy -entonces, entremos

Con la mano izquierda dirigió la pantalla del portamonedas con los números 0050 a la pantalla de la página nueva.

-Puerta al Digimundo¡ábrete!- dijo Izzy exclamando lo primero que se le ocurrió

El Digi-Lek del chico comenzó a brillar, seguido del signo de su mano y del portamonedas creando un haz de luz que fue hacia la pantalla de la computadora, la pantalla comenzó a brillar e iluminó con un resplandor dorado el cuarto... Izzy y Tentomon comenzaron a volverse borrosos y un resplandor tenuemente azulado los rodeó, se desintegraron y fueron succionados por la pantalla...

Izzy y Tentomon cayeron de bruces contra el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Izzy distinguió el olor a pasto y tierra mojada, abrió los ojos. Se encontraban frente a un prado verde, frente a él, a lo lejos, había suelo de hielo y montículos de nieve; a su derecha se distinguía una enorme montaña; a la izquierda comenzaba una especie de bosque tropical...

-¿Dónde... estamos?- preguntó Izzy, extrañado de la combinación de lugares  
-Izzy... bienvenido al Digimundo- dijo Tentomon

Se pusieron de pie. Izzy observó a su alrededor, maravillado por el lugar.

-Nunca había visto un lugar como este...- comentó Izzy  
-Si, ésta es la Isla File- le dijo Tentomon -o la Isla del Inicio, como muchos lo llaman  
-¿Y por qué así?- preguntó Izzy  
-Porque aquí se encuentra la Ciudad Digimon, que es el lugar donde todos los Digimons muertos renacen y llegan nuevos- dijo Tentomon -y de hecho es allá hacia donde vamos...  
-¿Ahí se encuentra la Profecía?- preguntó Izzy emocionado -¿en la Ciudad Digimon?  
-Sí, detrás de la ciudad hay un enorme castillo- explicó Tentomon -el Castillo de la Creación, tiene muchos cuartos, uno de ellos es el Cuarto de los Recuerdos... en sus paredes está escrita la historia de la creación del Digimundo pero... no logro descifrarla...  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Izzy  
-Porque está escrito en signos muy extraños...- respondió Tentomon -nadie ha logrado descifrarlos, muchos sabios y también enviados del Gran Maestro han ido y no lo han logrado descifrar... aunque... tal vez tu si puedas...  
-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Izzy sonriendo

Momentos después un enorme insecto morado volaba por los cielos, e Izzy admiraba los lugares sobre los que volaba...

-Este lugar es genial...- comentó Izzy, maravillado-Mira... el enorme edificio oscuro de allá- le dijo Kabuterimon, Izzy miró hacia donde señalaba: era una especie de castillo de color marrón oscuro y frente a él se extendía una ciudad enorme con suelo de colchón y muchos huevos de colores y algunas especies de cunas atendidas por muchos Digimons parecidos a un perro color guinda con franjas moradas -ahí es el Castillo de la creación, son dos pisos: en la planta baja se registran todos los Digimons que nacen y los Digihuevos que caen del cielo... en la planta alta se encuentran muchas habitaciones, entre ellas la que buscamos...  
-¿Quiénes son esos Digimons?- preguntó Izzy señalando a los que cuidaban las cunas y movían los Digihuevos  
-Son Elecmons, los encargados de cuidar la Ciudad Digimon- respondió Kabuterimon

Descendieron detrás del castillo. Kabuterimon regresó a su etapa novato y junto con Izzy se encaminaron a un costado del edificio.

-¿Y cómo era que tu entrabas?- preguntó Izzy  
-Utilizaba la puerta de enfrente- respondió Tentomon mientras volaba a una ventana y la abría  
-¿Y... porqué debemos entrar por una ventana?- preguntó Izzy  
-Porque eres un humano- respondió Tentomon mientras cargaba a Izzy -posiblemente haya mandatarios del Gran Maestro en la recepción porque en este lugar puede entrar cualquier Digimon, pero deben registrarse y por lo general ellos se niegan...  
-¿Y si hay alguno en el Cuarto de los Recuerdos?- preguntó Izzy mientras se agarraba de la ventana y entraba  
-Lo dudo- le dijo Tentomon entrando tras él a un oscuro pasillo -ven, por aquí hay un elevador oculto...

Tentomon comenzó a tantear en las paredes y jaló una puerta corrediza: dentro se mostraba una pared ancha y larga, algo oscura.

-Bien, entremos- dijo Tentomon

Antes de que el chico dijera algo, sintió como era empujado adentro de la pared. En un principio se sintió caer pero una poderosísima corriente lo hizo subir... a pesar de que todo era sumamente oscuro logró sostenerse antes de golpear con el techo... Tentomon apareció volando con dificultad contra la corriente, corrió una nueva puerta de la pared y ayudó a Izzy a entrar, cuando estuvieron seguros Tentomon cerró.

-Esa era la corriente de ventilación, por lo general toma a todos por sorpresa- comentó Tentomon -cada 20 segundos se detiene por 5 y vuelve la corriente a salir de los ventiladores

Estaban en un pasillo un poco más iluminado. Se acercaron a la abertura: era un pasillo grande e iluminado, con muchísimas puertas doradas sin perillas...

-Andando, hay una larga caminata por delante...- le dijo Tentomon mientras salía del pasillo y comenzaba a caminar

Estuvieron alrededor de 20 minutos caminando, dando vueltas a la izquierda, a la izquierda, a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha, a la derecha, a la derecha hasta el final de un callejón sin salida.

-Este... ¿seguro que es aquí, Tentomon?- preguntó Izzy conforme se acercaban al callejón sin salida  
-Sí...- se detuvieron al final del callejón -...llegamos  
-¿Al final del callejón?- preguntó Izzy, incrédulo  
-Exacto- respondió Tentomon -¿no notas algo diferente en esta puerta?

Izzy observó la pared minuciosamente: aunque no le encontraba alguna abertura escondida de la puerta, observó que había un círculo hundido del mismo color que la pared que se disimulaba con facilidad. Metió los dedos y comprobó que no estaba muy hundido, y no era muy grande...

-Esta abertura en forma de círculo...- comentó Izzy -¿para que es?  
-Para entrar- dijo Tentomon, muy contento -como te dije desde un principio, para entrar al Digimundo necesitabas una llave y una fuente de poder digital, pero como no todos los Digimons tienen Tamers solo utilizan para entrar y salir la fuente de poder digital. En el Digimundo es lo mismo: para muchos lugares importantes o solo por seguridad utilizan como clave de acceso la fuente de poder digital, que en sí solo es la Moneda, aunque el Portamonedas- Tentomon tomó el Portamonedas de Izzy -te ayuda a hacer la suma total de tus monedas, juntar sus claves únicas (obviamente no hay Monedas iguales por la clave) y ver cuantas Monedas tienes...  
-Entonces para entrar...- dijo Izzy recabando toda la información proporcionada por su Digimon -solo debo de insertar el Portamonedas...  
-Exacto- dijo Tentomon, extendiéndole el aparato

Izzy, con firmeza, introdujo con sumo cuidado el Portamonedas, que era de la medida exacta. Este comenzó a brillar intensamente, al igual que un gran rectángulo que indicaba donde debía de estar la puerta, de la parte de arriba y de abajo comenzaron a desprenderse y se hundieron a la pared, dejando un rectángulo que atravesaba la puerta. Izzy retiró su Portamonedas y esa parte de la puerta también comenzó a hundirse hacia la derecha en la pared.

-Izzy, bienvenido al Cuarto de los Recuerdos- le dijo Tentomon, entrando

El chico se quedó maravillado: era un cuarto grande, con paredes blancas e inscripciones doradas, pero había algo que lo maravillaba aún más...

-¿Reconoces esos signos?- le preguntó Tentomon a su Tamer al ver su expresión  
-Pero si son... son todos los idiomas de mi mundo...- respondió el chico estupefacto  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tentomon -¿en serio estás seguro de que...?  
-Sí, muy seguro- le dijo Izzy parándose frente a unos signos -mira, este es el albanés... el inglés... el portugués... el español... el alemán... el árabe... el chino... el búlgaro... el ruso... el coreano... el danés... el francés... el hebreo... el amárico...- tras señalar conforme avanzaba en la habitación cada idioma que reconocía con rapidez, se detuvo frente al que se le hacía más conocido -el japonés...  
-¿Ese es tu idioma natal, no?- le preguntó Tentomon  
-Sí...- el chico encendió su computadora, la dejó en el fino suelo de mármol blanco, conectó la cámara web que traía en un compartimiento especial y comenzó a tomarle fotos a la inscripción en su idioma, que se transferían y se guardaban en la laptop -listo, ya está... ahora¿dónde está la Profecía?  
-Aquí- dijo Tentomon, señalando un taburete que se encontraba frente a él

Izzy se acercó: en el taburete, que también era de mármol blanco, se encontraba un libro con textura de piedra pero al tratar de levantarlo era igual de liviano que una pluma. El chico lo abrió con sumo cuidado: efectivamente todo se encontraba escrito en el idioma de la informática, no era difícil, más si complicado... solo alguien que supiera adaptarse a ese idioma y no se desesperara en descifrarlo podría acabar con información sumamente valiosa en sus manos.

-Creo que también entiendes esto¿no?- preguntó Tentomon  
-Por supuesto que lo entiendo... necesito un rato para descifrarlo- dijo Izzy  
-Pues tiempo es lo que no tenemos- dijo Tentomon  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Izzy mientras hojeaba el libro en busca de la Profecía  
-Escucha...- le dijo Tentomon deteniendo sus manos

Al principio no se escuchaba nada... Pero momentos después escucharon una detonación en el cielo, Izzy se horrorizó al pensar que en ese instante los Digihuevos estuvieran cayendo del suelo y muchos hubieran desaparecido durante la explosión... Se escuchó una explosión debajo de ellos. Ambos se tiraron al frío suelo para escuchar mejor...

-¡Registren el lugar!- decía una voz identificable -sé que están aquí...  
-Por favor, señorita...- decía una voz algo ronca  
-¡Diosa para ti!- decía la voz, que ahora se distinguía que era de mujer, y sonaba un nuevo disparo, evidentemente que ella había provocado -¡Busca en los archivos!  
-Pero todos los que vienen aquí se deben registrar...- dijo una temerosa voz  
-¡No seas oso baboso, por favor!- gritó la misma voz de mujer -ellos no se iban a registrar, verifiquen los cuartos...

Tras unos instantes, se escuchó como una computadora era leída en su base de datos.

-Hay dos Digimons no identificados en la Sala 9C- dijo otro Digimon  
-¿Qué?- preguntó otro -¿en el Cuarto de los Recuerdos?  
-Con que el Cuarto de los Recuerdos¿eh?- preguntó la misma voz despiadada de mujer, después se escuchó que algo se encendía una especie de radio -Maestro, los hemos encontrado, están en la Sala de los Recuerdos... los tontos cayeron, enseguida se los llevaré a ambos y al Libro Digital...- se apagó el extraño objeto -y ustedes... llévenme ahí ahora mismo...

Tentomon e Izzy se quedaron como en shock. En cuanto reaccionaron se abalanzaron sobre el libro.

-Nos lo llevamos- dijo Izzy tomando el libro  
-No, no podemos llevárnoslo- dijo Tentomon tomando el libro por el otro extremo -sería violar las reglas del Castillo de...  
-¿Qué no entiendes?- le dijo Izzy arrebatándoselo -esa Digimon va a venir por él y por nosotros... evidentemente sabe que venimos en busca de la Profecía y también ha de quererla... no le pondremos las cosas fáciles...

Izzy guardó su laptop, tomó el libro y comenzó a buscar otra manera de salir... Tentomon se quedó callado y lo tomó del brazo.

-Espera...- del otro lado de la puerta principal se escuchó como se hundía algo -¡al suelo!

Justo cuando caían, un cañonazo destrozó la puerta y a apareció en el umbral una mujer con extrañas alas cafés, máscara blanca, orejas de gato y un bastón negro con una cruz egipcia y dentro una piedra roja.

-Vaya, vaya¿tratando de esconderse de mí?- les preguntó con crueldad, y con un movimiento de su báculo ambos fueron a dar de bruces contra la pared -que ingenuos son¿no?

Se acercó con cuidado a Digimon y Tamer, levantó su mano y alzó al chico. Antes de que el chico dijera algo más sintió como una mano invisible se cerraba alrededor de su cuello y comenzaba a estrangularlo.

-Nadie puede engañar a Sphinxmon, niño estúpido- le dijo sonriendo  
-Tú eres... la lacaya favorita del Gran Maestro- dijo Tentomon al reconocer la figura encapuchada que siempre iba al lado del Gran Maestro, también encapuchado, que era del mismo tamaño que ese Digimon  
-Por supuesto- dijo Sphinxmon, y dirigiéndose a Izzy le dijo -veo que tu Digimon es listo, niño... pero tú no lo has demostrado

Lo soltó y cayó al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. Sphinxmon alzó el libro que estaba al lado de la computadora de Izzy e hizo que se quedara flotando a su lado.

-Venían buscando el Libro Digital¿cierto?- dijo señalando el libro -pues creo que tendrán que acompañarme junto con este tesoro- ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta  
-Ja...más...- dijo Izzy con voz ahogada  
-¿Qué?- preguntó regresando a verlo -¿qué dijiste?

Izzy se puso de pie con dificultad, apoyado en Tentomon, y alzó su brazo izquierdo. Su signo comenzó a brillar en su respectivo color.

-Dije que nunca seguiré a un ser tan repugnante como tú- dijo Izzy, mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se comenzaban a dilatar  
-¿Izzy?- preguntó Tentomon, algo temeroso

Sin previo aviso, Izzy lanzó un grito desgarrador. Su Digi-Lek comenzó a brillar también, de su mano comenzó a emanar un rayo luminoso que dio contra Sphinxmon, que cayó de bruces contra el suelo y tiró a los Digimons que se encontraban tras de él. El rayo se dirigió al suelo de mármol y comenzó a destruirlo, comenzaba a dirigirse hacia las paredes, pero Tentomon atacó a Izzy por la espalda y al instante dejó de emanar el rayo y cayó al suelo. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Qué, qué pasó?- preguntó -¿qué le pasó al suelo?  
-Utilizaste el rayo celestial, tus poderes se te salieron de control- le dijo Tentomon, detrás de ellos Sphinxmon comenzó a levantarse -muchos Digimons malignos son solo Digimons que han perdido el control total de sus poderes y estos adquirieron una forma maligna, oscura...

Sphinxmon, que estaba a punto de atacarlos, se detuvo al escuchar eso. Tentomon se dio la vuelta y al verla frente a ellos, inmóvil, se puso de pie y tomó a Izzy y su laptop.

-¡Vámonos, ahora!- dijo Tentomon

Comenzaron a correr a la salida a toda velocidad, derribando nuevamente a Sphinxmon, se alejaron de ese lugar buscando alguna otra salida.

-Oye, Tentomon- dijo Izzy poniéndose en la espalda su laptop -se supone que yo también soy un Protector¿verdad?  
-Sí- dijo Tentomon mientras seguían corriendo  
-Entonces... si pude hacer ese rayo luminoso... el rayo celestial- dijo Izzy, razonando -es porque soy un Protector¿cierto?  
-Sí, ustedes no tienen los mismos poderes que un Digimon, los tienen a su manera- le dijo Tentomon  
-Entonces puedo usar el rayo celestial cuando quiera¿no es cierto?- dijo Izzy  
-¿En qué estás pensando?- le dijo Tentomon

Izzy alzó su brazo izquierdo, se concentró y sintió una descarga. Su Digi-Lek nuevamente comenzó a brillar, al igual que el símbolo de su mano, y la palma de su mano también comenzó a brillar.

-Casos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas- dijo Izzy, y al instante formó nuevamente el rayo celestial, que dio de lleno al final de un callejón sin salida y destrozó la pared: afuera se veía el cielo azul.

Ambos se dirigieron corriendo a toda velocidad y se lanzaron al vacío... a pesar de estar en el segundo piso estaban por lo menos a 30 metros sobre el suelo.

-**Tentomon, Shinka... ¡Kabuterimon!**

A pocos metros del suelo, Izzy cayó sobre una gran garra morada. Kabuterimon emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad y se internó en un bosque cercano a la Ciudad Digimon, mientras detrás escuchaban los ataques que alguien lanzaba... Descendieron en el bosque e Izzy y Tentomon cayeron agotados al suelo.

-Puede sonar irónico, pero ese rayo me desgastó- comentó Izzy mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su playera  
-Claro que no, es normal- le dijo Tentomon poniéndose de pie -te desgastas física y mentalmente, pero más en la primera  
-Además... perdimos el libro... esa Digimon, Sphinxmon, lo tiene en su poder- dijo Izzy apesadumbrado -si no me hubiera salido de control...  
-...Seguramente estaríamos encadenados rumbo a la guarida del Gran Maestro- lo cortó Tentomon

Izzy cerró los ojos. Recordó que había tenido la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se le ocurrían: los Protectores, los Digimons, el Gran Maestro, el poder para salvar los dos mundos, esos extraños signos, los Digi-Leks... la mitad de las respuestas las tenía grabadas como fotos en su computadora... pero había perdido la oportunidad de obtener las más importantes...

-¡Izzy, cuidado!- el chico sintió un golpe en sus costillas y caía al suelo  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el chico abriendo los ojos

Frente a él pasó una enorme bola dorada. Izzy tomó a Tentomon y lo tiró al suelo antes de que una nueva bola lo eliminara. A lo lejos se escuchó un grito, evidentemente de mujer; al escucharlo Izzy y Tentomon se quedaron boquiabiertos¿acaso Izzy no era el único humano por esos rumbos?  
Fueron corriendo hacia el sitio de donde había provenido el grito. Izzy sentía el corazón latirle en la garganta. Se dio de bruces contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

-¡Tentomon, no camines frente a...!- la última palabra se le fue a Izzy de los labios...

Una chica de tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos marrones se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Iba vestida casi toda de negra, pero llevaba una antigua cruz egipcia como pendiente, y llevaba una mochila marrón en la espalda. Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, pero después se escuchaban voces y gritos...

-¡Váyanse, ya!- les dijo, no parecía más grande que Izzy -¡yo los cubro, pero váyanse, no hay tiempo que perder!  
-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Izzy poniéndose de pie, no tenía ni el más mínimo sentimiento de temor  
-No puedo revelarlo, por favor váyanse- dijo la chica, no parecía una orden, sino una súplica  
-Dime quien eres, podemos ayudarte...- le dijo Izzy  
-¿Podemos...?- la chica vio a Tentomon y se tapó la boca con las manos, espantada  
-¡No, no pueden... no podrían¡Váyanse, ya vienen  
-¿Quién viene?- le preguntó Izzy acercándoseles  
-No puedo... no puedo decirles- dijo la chica, con las manso en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados  
-¡Dime quién viene!- le dijo Izzy tomándola de los brazos

La chica abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado.

-Protector Digimon tipo Humano del Conocimiento, tú eres el encargado de poseer toda la información necesaria para salvar tu mundo y el mundo digital- la chica hablaba con una voz etérea, totalmente distinta a la que había empleado con él al principio, se quitó la mochila y se la entregó Izzy -aquí encontrarás una valiosa fuente de información, ahora es tuya, solo tu lo puedes proteger...

Se soltó de Izzy, se paró frente a los dos, en dirección hacia donde provenían los gritos.

-Por tener el rango de Protector, puedes abrir una puerta digital en cualquier parte de tu mundo y de este mundo, solo utiliza las herramientas que usaste en tu computadora para entrar aquí- le dijo la misma voz  
-¿Pero como sabes eso?- le preguntó Izzy, bastante sorprendido  
-Aun es muy pronto para decirte- dijo ella  
-Bueno, pero¿cómo conseguiste... lo que sea que contenga esta mochila?- le preguntó Izzy  
-Esta chica lo consiguió de una manera no muy bien vista...- dijo ella  
-¿La robó?- intuyó Izzy  
-Podría decirse- admitió ella -deben de encontrar a los novenos Protectores, y ayudarla...  
-¿Ayudarla?- dijo Izzy, pero entonces comprendió -estás ocupando el cuerpo de esta chica... ¿verdad?  
-Correcto- dijo ella, un extraño resplandor la rodeó y se tambaleó, pero Izzy fue y la sostuvo antes de que cayera -por favor, váyanse... están en peligro- dijo la chica con su suave tono de voz, al parecer no se había percatado de la intrusión  
-Solo dime quien eres, por favor- le dijo Izzy, y le sonrió, esa chica le inspiraba confianza... aunque no entendía porque  
-Soy Takeuchi Kano- dijo ella levantándose, pero casi al instante cayó desmayada  
-¡Izzy, ahí vienen, vámonos!- dijo Tentomon jalando a Izzy  
-Pero, la chica...- dijo Izzy, y sintió su mochila colgando del brazo, entonces siguió a Tentomon

Corrieron detrás de un árbol, entonces Izzy sacó su Portamonedas.

-Dijo que tenía que usar lo mismo que use para abrir la computadora en mi casa... la llave...- Izzy miró su Digi-Lek -... y la fuente de poder digital...- miró el Portamonedas de su mano izquierda -entonces...

Colocó el Digi-Lek en su mano izquierda y señaló a un árbol.

-Puerta al Digimun...- cayó en al cuenta de que ya estaba en el Digimundo -entonces¿cómo creo la nueva puerta?

Se concentró. Cerró los ojos, nuevamente tomó su Portamonedas en la mano derecha.

-Puerta que conectas a dos mundos, el real y el digital...- dijo Izzy mientras creaba un círculo con el Portamonedas en la mano derecha, entonces donde marcó se convertía en una franja dorada y apareció en el centro un fondo oscuro con las letras y números pasando, el chico alzó el Portamonedas al aire lo tomó con la mano izquierda y señaló a la nueva puerta -¡ábrete!

Del Digi-Lek, el signo y el Portamonedas se creó nuevamente el haz de luz, que hizo brillar la puerta y convirtió nuevamente a Izzy y Tentomon en información para trasladarlos

Cayeron de bruces sobre el suelo del cuarto de Izzy. Ambos estaban mareados por el traslado. La mochila que aun cargaba Izzy se descosió cuando trataba de alzarla y le cayó en la cabeza un libro, que a pesar de que no pesaba lo sintió.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Tentomon al tomar el libro -un momento, pero si es

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creer que ese libro fuera...

-¡El Libro Digital!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Y acá yo, reportándome xD! Bueno, espero que estén satisfechos con mi trabajo, porque he estado algo ocupada con otros proyectos y cosas así, ya sabrán ustedes...

Bueno, ya saben que felicitaciones o abucheos mándenme un Review o un mail a solkano--- (todo lo demás, ya saben)


	10. Capítulo IX: 12 Minutos de Cosas

Y de vuelta reportándome para otro capítulo de esta loca historia, espero que les haya gustado la forma en que escribí este capítulo, y tal como dice el título todo esto transcurre en 12 minutos aproximadamente... Aquí les dejo el capítulo...

**EXTRA:** Y seguimos con que lo que esta en _cursiva _es lo que se escucha al otro lado del teléfono XD

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

**_Por: Sol Kano_**

**Capítulo IX: "12 Minutos de Cosas Imposibles" **

-¿Que Salamon ya digievolucionó?  
-_Si..._  
-No... no puede ser...- dijo Mimi, sorprendida -no te creo   
-_Claro que sí_- aseguró Kari   
-Es una broma¿verdad?- le dijo Mimi   
-_Para nada, es más, hasta mi hermano te puede decir que ya tengo mi Portamonedas..._- dijo Kari animada

Mimi se encontraba recostada en su cama, con Palmon a su lado sentada en el suelo comiendo los deliciosos bocadillos que preparaba la señora Tachikawa. Desde que Biyomon y Patamon habían logrado evolucionar a Birdramon y Angemon respectivamente, todos esperaban ansiosos la evolución de Salamon.

-¿Y quiénes lo vieron?- preguntó Mimi sentándose sobre su cama   
-_Pues... solo yo_- dijo Kari -_es que fue como sorpresa, cuando menos me lo imaginé ya había evolucionado..._  
-_Kari... necesito el teléfono_- una voz del lado de Kari habló desde lejos...   
-_¿No ves que lo estoy usando?_- le dijo Kari a la voz   
-_Necesito llamar..._- insistió la voz   
-_Utiliza tu celular_- le replicó Kari   
-_No tiene crédito..._  
-_Pues llama de un teléfono de monedas..._- le dijo Kari sonriendo   
-_Gracias..._- dijo la voz   
-_Hermanos..._- comentó Kari volviendo a hablar con Mimi   
-Al menos tienes uno- objetó Mimi -yo no tengo a nadie que me moleste...   
-_Que suerte la tuya_- aseguró Kari   
-Bueno...¿Y cuando me lo mostrarás?- preguntó Mimi sonriendo   
-_Lo siento Mimi, pero es sorpresa para todos_- dijo Kari   
-¿Sor... sorpresa?- repitió Mimi, sorprendida -si es sorpresa, entonces debe de ser muy "sorprendente" su digievolución...   
-_Pues sí_- admitió Kari -_claro, al principio uno se deja llevar por las apariencias, pero en realidad es muy fuerte..._

Para Mimi esa confesión no tuvo pies ni cabeza, pero no le importo.

-Bien, entonces la próxima vez tú pelearás...- dijo Mimi   
-_¡Sí!_- exclamó Kari contenta...   
-¡Perfecto!- dijo Mimi sonriendo   
-_Oye..._

_**---------------------------------**_

-...¿se encuentra Joe?   
-_¿Izzy?_  
-Ah, Joe...- dijo Izzy visiblemente nervioso, no sabía por donde empezar   
-_Oye, te dije que iba a comer..._- le dijo Joe a su amigo   
-¿Qué? eso me lo dijiste hace una hora y media...- le dijo Izzy -¿apenas vas a comer?  
-_¿Hora y media?_- repitió Joe, extrañado -_Izzy... no hace más de 5 minutos que colgamos_

Silencio. Al escuchar eso, Izzy se quedó mudo de la impresión.

-¿Cinco... minutos has dicho?- dijo el chico con voz ahogada   
-_Sí..._- le dijo Joe extrañado -_colgamos, me vine a comer y me acabas de volver a llamar¿qué sucede?_  
-Es que... salí de mi casa por aproximadamente una hora y media entre nuestra última llamada y esta- le dijo Izzy   
-_¿Qué?_- preguntó Joe sorprendidísimo -_no puede ser, es imposible... un momento¿adónde fuiste?_  
-No es algo que deba decirte por línea abierta...- le dijo Izzy a su amigo   
-_Izzy..._- le dijo Joe con su clásica voz de convencimiento   
-¡Bien, fui al Digimundo!- dijo Izzy en un arrebato   
-_¿Qué¿Fuiste al...?_- Joe no pudo terminar la frase puesto que estaba de espaladas al comedor de su casa, donde toda su familia comía y bajo la voz -_pero¿a que fuiste?_  
-Era un asunto de vida o muerte, después te lo explico- le dijo Izzy -necesito investigar ese desajuste de horario... necesito que les digas a los demás que hay reunión urgente en mi casa a las cinco...   
-_Bien, yo les diré_- dijo Joe -_tengo que irme, nos vemos en tu casa al rato..._

Colgaron. Izzy se sentó en el borde de su cama, hacía apenas dos minutos que había llegado del Digimundo después de haber huido de una extraña Digimon (que, encima de todo, era la seguidora más leal del Gran Maestro), haberse encontrado a una chica que se había arriesgado por él y Tentomon... y la primera noticia que tenía de su mundo era que, técnicamente, no había transcurrido el tiempo...

-Es... imposible...- dijo Izzy   
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tentomon acercándosele al chico   
-Joe me dijo... que no hacia más de 5 minutos desde la llamada que le hice antes de irnos al Digimundo... y el momento en que regresamos y le volví a llamar...- le dijo Izzy   
-Eso es muy extraño- dijo Tentomon   
-¡El Libro, las fotos!- dijo Izzy repentinamente -puede que ahí esté la respuesta...

El chico se abalanzó sobre su laptop, la encendió y comenzó a revisar las fotos que había tomado...

-¿Izzy?...

_**---------------------------------**_

-...¿Diga?  
-_Sora, habla Joe_- dijo una voz de chico

Sora se encontraba en la sala de su casa, su madre nuevamente había salido a trabajar. Biyomon se sentó frente a ella.

-Ah, Joe¿cómo estás?- dijo Sora animada   
-_Bien, gracias, pero debo de dar un aviso, pero como no tengo mucho tiempo necesito que ayudes a pasarlo_- dijo Joe con rapidez   
-Sí, claro¿que pasa?- preguntó Sora   
-_Necesito que todos estén en la casa de Izzy a las 5_- dijo Joe con rapidez   
-Si... casa de Izzy a las 5- dijo Sora mientras Biyomon la miraba extrañada -pero¿para qué?   
-_Izzy acaba de llegar del Digimundo, pero no le entendí más_- dijo Joe   
-¿Izzy viajó al Digimundo?- repitió Sora, Biyomon se quedó pasmada -pero, creía que eso era imposible...   
-_Yo también creía eso_- aseguró Joe -_pero creo que si es posible... bueno, tengo que irme, pasa el mensaje, por favor_  
-Si, claro, no te preocupes- le aseguró Sora -bueno, nos vemos a las 5   
-_Sí, nos vemos..._

Colgaron. Sora se quedó callada al dejar el teléfono inalámbrico a su lado.

-¿Quién fue al Digimundo, Sora?- preguntó Biyomon   
-Izzy- dijo la chica con voz ahogada -pero, creí que eso no se podía...   
-Sinceramente no lo sé- dijo Biyomon -cuando nosotros vinimos fue porque ustedes nos trajeron...   
-¿Los... trajimos?- repitió Sora extrañada -pero si la que tenía la pulsera digital era Mimi...  
-Sí, pero de alguna manera ustedes nos llamaron- explicó Biyomon -todos ustedes tienen algo que los diferencia de los demás... además de ser Tamers...- agregó Biyomon al ver como Sora alzaba su mano izquierda y observaba su Digi-Lek

Biyomon se acercó a Sora y tomó su mano.

-Dentro de ustedes sienten una gran aprensión- dijo Biyomon -como un vacío... algo que por más que quisieran no le ven la solución... nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlos... porque todo tiene solución...

Sora miró las alas de Biyomon y después la miró a ella. Sonrió. Recordó lo que era no volver a verlo nunca más... Una persona alta aparecía frente a ella... Ella trataba de alcanzarla pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla de las manos, se desvanecía...

-Y pueden contar con nosotros para lo que sea...- agregó Biyomon y acercó su ala para secar una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de Sora   
-Gracias- dijo la chica enjugándose las lágrimas -bueno... mejor llamo a Tai para decirle...

Sora tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de Tai. Sonaba ocupado.

-No contesta en su casa- dijo Sora mientras revisaba en su celular y marcaba otro número -intentaré con su celular...

Aguardó unos tonos y descolgaron.

-_Bueno..._- dijo la voz de un chico   
-Tai...

_**---------------------------------**_

-...¿Qué pasa?   
-_Te gusta... ¿verdad?_- la voz de Tk sonaba bastante seria   
-¿Quién?  
-_Mimi..._

Silencio. Matt detestaba cuando Tk insinuaba ese tipo de estupideces.

-No... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?   
-_Yo solo preguntaba... ya sabes, la curiosidad..._- dijo Tk contento   
-Tk, no me mientas...- le reprochó Matt   
-_Bueno... es que cada que te veo con ella... te veo... feliz_- dijo Tk tras meditarlo unos segundos -_y eso no es muy frecuente verlo en ti..._  
-Si no fueras mi hermano, Tk...   
-_Pero lo soy, y no tiene caso que niegues tus sentimientos..._- insistió Tk   
-Es solo mi amiga- dijo Matt en tono cortante   
-_¿Seguro?_- dijo Tk -_yo creo que si te importa... y más de lo que tu crees_- la voz de Tk ya no sonaba ni contenta, sino determinante   
-Da igual- dijo Matt con voz ahogada, también odiaba cuando su hermano lograba hacerlo sentirse así, cerró los ojos... -soy un frívolo que no puede amar...   
-_Yo me refería a un sentimiento de afecto... no de que amaras_- dijo Tk

Matt abrió los ojos. Acababa de abrir la boca... un momento¿porqué pensaba eso? no había hecho nada malo... ella solo era una amiga... una amiga y nada más...

-Lo decía... en sentido figurado- respondió con fingida calma   
-_Ah_- la voz de Tk se oía un tanto decepcionada -_bien, me tengo que ir..._  
-Sí...- Matt suspiró -nos vemos luego...

Colgaron. Matt se fue a su cuarto, un tanto angustiado. Al entrar fue a la ventana, que daba con una especie de balcón.

-Matt... ¿estás bien?- preguntó Gabumon acercándosele   
-Ya no se ni que pensar- dijo Matt mirando al nublado cielo, era casi como un milagro que ya no estuviera lloviendo -Tk insinúa que me gusta Mimi...   
-¿Y sí te gusta?- preguntó Gabumon sentándose en el borde de la ventana   
-Ni yo mismo lo sé- respondió Matt sonriendo   
-Siempre que te veo con ella al lado te ves... diferente- le dijo Gabumon   
-¿Diferente en que sentido?- preguntó Matt   
-Pues... feliz- contestó Gabumon tras meditarlo unos momentos -te agrada más su compañía que la de cualquier otra persona, incluso más que la de tu hermano... aunque ella casi nunca se da cuenta   
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Matt extrañado   
-Ella es muy distraída y despistada- dijo Gabumon -aunque... hay momentos en que no es ella   
-¿No... es ella?   
-Sí- asintió Gabumon -como que ya no es humana... ni Digimon... como aquella que te dijo que tu canción era bonita... la expresión que adoptó fue muy extraña, como que dejó de ser ella por unos instantes...

Silencio. Detrás de ellos se escuchó como giraba la perilla y se abría la puerta...

-Matt...

_**---------------------------------**_

-...Necesito el teléfono...   
-¿No ves que lo estoy usando?- Kari se encontraba recostada bocabajo en su cama, con un teléfono en la mano derecha   
-Necesito llamar...- Tai se encontraba de pie en la entrada de su habitación   
-Utiliza tu celular- le dijo su hermana apartándose un poco el teléfono   
-No tiene crédito...- dijo Tai con seriedad   
-Pues llama de un teléfono de monedas...- Kari fue a su escritorio, tomo unas monedas y se las aventó a su hermano mientras sonreía   
-Gracias...- dijo Tai mientras atrapaba las monedas hábilmente y salí del cuarto -el día en que necesito a una hermana comprensiva lo único que hace es que el recibo de teléfono llegue sobreexcedido...

El chico fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, mientras con el control remoto encendía el televisor. Nuevamente estaban él y su hermana solos en su casa. Agumon se le acercó con un pedazo de sandía en las manos y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Tai?- preguntó Agumon   
-Necesito llamarle a Sora- dijo Tai mientras cambiaba de canal con el control -tengo un extraño presentimiento...

Sonó un teléfono. Tai sacó su celular y contestó.

-¿Bueno?  
-_Tai... al fin te localizo..._- era Sora   
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tai   
-¿Quién es?- preguntó Agumon mientras comía   
-Es Sora...- contestó Tai   
-_Llevo rato marcando a tu casa pero sonaba ocupado..._- comentó Sora   
-Kari esta hablando...- dijo Tai sin tomarle importancia -pero¿qué pasa?   
-_Acabo de colgar con Joe_- informó Sora -_Izzy le dijo que debemos de ir a su casa a las 5, porque tiene algo muy importante que decirnos..._  
-¿Algo... importante, dices?- repitió Tai extrañado   
-_Por lo que le entendí a Joe... viajó al Digimundo_- dijo Sora   
-¿Qué?- Tai no podía creer eso   
-_Fue lo que entendí, pero no me lo supo explicar_- dijo Sora -bueno, tengo que avisarle a Tk... nos vemos en su casa a las 5...   
-¡Sora, espera!- dijo Tai repentinamente

Silencio. Agumon miró expectante a Tai.

-¿Quién fue al Digimundo?- preguntó finalmente Tai   
-_Izzy..._- respondió Sora sonriendo tímidamente   
-Ah...- suspiró Tai, aunque Sora ya temía algo -y... ¿a casa de quién vamos a ir?  
-_De Izzy, Tai_- dijo Sora dando una risita por lo bajo al confirmar su temor   
-Bien, ahí nos vemos...- dijo Tai   
-_Sí, adiós_

Colgaron. Tai se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cuarto, seguido de Agumon.

-¡Kari!- dijo el chico entrando en el cuarto   
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kari mientras ordenaba su escritorio   
-Vamos a ir a casa de Izzy a las 5- le dijo Tai   
-¿Porqué?- preguntó Salamon en la cama de arriba de la litera   
-Porque Izzy viajó al Digimundo y nos va a explicar que paso, y bájate de mi cama- le reprochó Tai en forma de regañina mientras alzaba sus brazos   
-¿Qué viajó al Digimundo?- preguntó Kari sorprendida   
-¿Cómo fue eso?- preguntó Agumon detrás de Tai   
-No lo sé- dijo Tai con Salamon en los brazos -él nos lo va a explicar cuando vayamos a su casa... dice que encontró algo importante...   
-¿Importante?- dijeron Kari, Agumon y Salamon al unísono   
-Sí, así que mejor alístense- les dijo Tai dejando a Salamon en el suelo, que se rascó la cabeza y miró a Agumon sin comprender   
-¡Hermano, espera!- dijo Kari

Tai salió del cuarto y al escuchar a su hermana se dio la vuelta y se la encontró en el umbral de su cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tai   
-Bueno...- dijo Kari algo apenada -me preguntaba...   
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Tai   
-¿A casa de quién vamos a ir?...

_**---------------------------------**_

-¿Sí?  
-_Tk, habla Sora..._- dijo una voz de chica   
-¡Ah, Sora!...

Tk se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, preparándose un bocadillo. Patamon se encontraba sentado en el sillón, mirando un noticiero en la televisión.

-_¿Qué, qué pasa?_- preguntó Sora   
-No... creía que eras mi her... no, olvídalo- le dijo Tk sonriendo   
-_Bueno, necesito un favor_- dijo la chica   
-Sí, dime- dijo Tk mientras se acomodaba el celular en el hombro y guardaba la mayonesa y la mostaza en el refrigerador  
-_Bien, hace rato Joe me hablo y me dejo un mensaje para... nosotros, tu sabes..._- dijo Sora   
-Si, entiendo- dijo Tk mientras iba con un plato a sentarse junto con Patamon   
-_Sí, pero yo debo de ayudar en algo a mi madre y necesito que le pases el mensaje a tu hermano y a Mimi_- dijo Sora con rapidez   
-Claro, yo les digo... ¿cuál es el mensaje?- preguntó Tk algo extrañado, mientras Patamon lo miraba a él de reojo y a su bocadillo...   
-_Pues que hay reunión en casa de Izzy a las 5..._- dijo Sora -_no se que paso pero Izzy logró ir al Digimundo y nos debe de comunicar algo muy importante sobre eso..._  
-¿¡Qué¿Viajó al Digimundo?

Tk regresó a ver a Patamon sorprendidísimo pero al instante su expresión paso a ser de extrañeza al ver a su Digimon comiéndose su emparedado, Patamon lo regresó a ver y al ver su expresión sonrió.

-_Sí... es muy extraño y por eso quiere que nos reunamos para que nos explique..._- dijo Sora -_¿Podrás pasar el mensaje?_  
-¿Qué¡Ah, sí! Claro, yo le digo a mi hermano... y a Mimi- dijo Tk mientras le quitaba a Patamon su emparedado y se lo comía   
-_Bien, gracias... nos vemos allá_- dijo Sora   
-Sí, nos vemos...

Colgaron. Patamon le dio una mordida cautelosa al emparedado. Tk lo miró acusadoramente pero cayó en la cuenta...

-¡No tengo teléfono!- dijo el chico al recordar que les habían bloqueado el sistema  
-Pues llama por tu celular como hace rato lo hiciste con tu hermano...- dijo Patamon  
-Casi no tengo crédito...- dijo el chico, pero... -tal vez si le logro mandar un mensaje...

Durante un minuto escribió un breve mensaje: "Casa de Izzy a las 5, Urgente!!! Msj a Mimi" lo envió y durante unos segundos se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero desapareció en cuanto leyó en la pantalla "Mensaje Enviado"

-¿Quién fue al Digimundo?- preguntó Patamon   
-Izzy, al parecer encontró algo muy importante- dijo el chico -será mejor que me arregle... son las 4:30...

_**---------------------------------**_

-...¿sí, papá?

En cuanto escuchó el chirriar de la puerta, Matt tomó a Gabumon de su segunda piel y la bajó al balcón de la ventana donde estaba recargado. Su papá entró en el cuarto.

-Hijo, te hablan por teléfono- dijo su padre con el teléfono en la mano

Matt se acercó a su padre y tomó el teléfono. Salió y cerró la puerta, Matt se acerca nuevamente a la ventana y levanta a Gabumon.

-¿Diga?  
-_¡Hola, Matt!_- dijo una voz dulce de chica   
-Hola, Mimi- dijo Matt sentándose al borde de la ventana -¿qué pasó?   
-_No, nada... ¿qué no puedo hablarte?_- preguntó Mimi   
-No... es que estaba pensando en lo que me dijo Tk...- dijo Matt -lleva mucho tiempo insistiéndome...   
-_¿Insistiéndote?_- preguntó Mimi extrañada

Matt sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sintió que se ponía lívido. ¿Acaso no había pensado eso¿Acaso la confianza que le sentía a Mimi era tanta que estuvo a punto de decirle...?

-No, nada...- dijo el chico con rapidez, pero en un silencio tenso recordó la mirada fulminante y agregó -enserio, era algo... sobre mis padres...

Aprovechando ese instante, el chico le lanzó una mirada de espanto a Gabumon, que comprendió al momento la situación y le dio ánimos...

-_Si tu lo dices..._- dijo Mimi no muy convencida -_¡no importa! acabo de hablar con Kari y dice que Tk ha estado toda la semana bastante serio... ¿no sabes... por que... está... así? _  
-¡Oye, Matt!- dijo Gabumon repentinamente   
-Espera Mimi- el chico tapó el auricular -¿qué pasa?   
-Tu aparato chistoso está vibrando- dijo Gabumon tomando el celular del chico

Matt tomó el aparato y leyó la pantalla: "NUEVO MENSAJE DE TEXTO: Takeru". Suspiró. Probablemente era para insistir en el tema... Algo frustrado apretó "Ok" en su celular y apareció en la pantalla un mensaje que lo dejó algo sorprendido...

-_Estábamos comiendo rábanos y nos amábamos, y nos amábamos..._- Mimi cantaba distraídamente por el teléfono   
-Ejem¿Mimi?- Matt se colocó nuevamente y escuchó a Mimi tarareando -¿sigues ahí?  
-_¿Quién¿Qué¿Cómo?_- preguntó Mimi   
-Tk acaba de mandarme un mensaje- dijo Matt reprimiendo una risita -dice que...   
-_¡Estuviste a punto de reírte!_- exclamó Mimi emocionada

Matt se cohibió un poco por el comentario de la chica. Sintió su cara ardiendo.

-No... No es verdad- dijo Matt en tono cortante   
-_¡Claro que sí! Escuché como que un bufido... trataste de aguantarte la risa, y no me quieres contar que te da risa¿eh¿qué te dijo Tk tan chistoso?_

En momentos como ese, Mimi solía ser algo despistada y risueña, pero sabiendo como era Matt estaba dispuesta a verlo (o en su caso, escucharlo) reírse... Pero la palabra Tk regresó a la realidad al chico.

-Dice Tk que debemos de ir a las 5 a casa de Izzy, es algo urgente- dijo Matt -al parecer, todos estarán ahí...  
-_Ah, bueno..._- la chica se notaba ligeramente decepcionada -_entonces... me arreglaré... ¿pero que me pondré?_  
-No importa, con cualquier cosa te ves bonita...- dijo Matt dejando su celular sobre su escritorio

8 segundos fue el tiempo exacto en el que Matt se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Definitivamente estaba ardiendo de la cara, sin tomar en cuenta que sentía como su cara tornaba un carmín encendido...

-_¿Qué dijiste?_- preguntó Mimi con voz entrecortada   
-Que... ¡ya me voy!- dijo Matt con rapidez -tengo que... que hablar con Tai sobre algo y...   
-_¿Me dijiste... bonita?_- Mimi no parecía muy convencida con lo que decía   
-Bueno... yo...- Matt definitivamente no sabía que decir: si decía que sí se vería implicado en el enigma que tanto negaba... pero si decía que no probablemente Mimi dejaría de hablarle por el resto de su vida, y él _definitivamente_ no quería eso... -yo... la verdad...   
-_Oye, me llama mi mamá, ya me tengo que ir..._- dijo Mimi con rapidez, Matt suspiró -_además, debo de arreglarme... pero tomaré tu consejo_  
-Ah... bueno, nos vemos al rato, entonces...- dijo Matt, que para su desgracia se sintió enrojecer nuevamente   
-_Sí, nos vemos¡adiós!_- dicho eso, la chica colgó

Matt colgó el teléfono y se quedó inmóvil y callado. Al verlo así, Gabumon se extrañó...

-¿Matt¿estás bien?- preguntó el ser digital

Zarandeó cuidadosamente a Matt, que cayó bruscamente al suelo con las manos en la cabeza, y antes de que Gabumon dijera algo, el chico gritó:

-¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Y bien? que me dicen? A mí me gusto la forma, algo curiosa pero bueno... 

-**Coppelia in Black:** les voy a pasar el lugar, aunque no se si lo conozcas, porque como ya habia dicho se de gente que lo conoce asi que es probable que a lo mejor tu tambien... y sinceramente, aunque no se especifica en fics, las historias que ahi hacen, si no son interactivas claro esta, por lo general son muy pocas las que me gusta el diseño, la trama y como escriben... pero les daré la página en el siguiente capítulo porque con ese ya estabilizo los dos lugares porque allá tambien están los mismos capítulos ((10! no puedo creerlo!))

Y por los demás, sus comentarios me animan, pero relajados, las cosas se iran desvelando poco a poquito... ((SPOILER: a partir del capítulo XI, ahí las cosas se vuelven más intensas...))

Cualquier cosa manden Reviews... -


	11. Capítulo X: Misteriosas Confusiones

Hey, hey, hey! Ya estoy de vuelta! después de un muy buen rato! Bueno, sere breve... les dejo el siguiente capítulo, xDDD

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx**

_Por: Sol Kano_

**Capítulo X: "Misteriosas Confusiones" **

-Entonces¿cómo fue que llegaste al Digimundo?

Los chicos se encontraban en el cuarto de Izzy, algunos sentados en el suelo o en la cama, otros de pie recargados en la pared. El anfitrión se encontraba en su silla giratoria, dándole la espalda a su computadora, con expresión seria. Todos miraban al chico, esperando su respuesta.

-Es algo confuso- comenzó Izzy -traté de investigar más sobre la Profecía, así que Tentomon me explicó como entrar al Digimundo usando nuestros Digi-Leks a partir de una base de página web, así que ambos fuimos a la Ciudad Digimon, que se localiza en la Isla File, y ya que ahí nacen todos los Digimons ahí se encuentra el Castillo de la Creación donde se encuentra importante información y los registros de todos los Digimons que han nacido desde el inicio de los tiempos de ese mundo... bueno, cuando entramos fuimos hacia el Cuarto de los Recuerdos, en las paredes se encontraba escrita la historia de la creación del Digimundo... lo curioso fue que se encontraba escrita en todos los idiomas de nuestro planeta, y por lo tanto ningún Digimon comprendería...   
-¿En todos los idiomas de la Tierra?- repitió Tai, incrédulo -no puede ser...   
-Entonces, encontraste el que estaba en japonés¿cierto?- preguntó Joe   
-Sí, le tomé fotos puesto que no teníamos mucho tiempo- Izzy le dio la espalda a los demás e hizo aparecer en la pantalla de la computadora las fotos -¿quieren que las lea?

Silencio. A pesar de que tenían muchos deseos de escuchar como era que existía ese mundo paralelo al suyo, sintieron que eso seria impactante para sus digimons, que los miraban expectantes.

-Yo opino- finalmente dijo Sora -que será mejor leer la Profecía, ya que es de gran importancia tener idea de lo que nos estamos enfrentando... ¿no creen?

Todos asintieron. Izzy suspiró.

-Bien- prosiguió el chico -en ese mismo cuarto se encontraba el Libro Digital, que hablaba de la historia del Digimundo a través del tiempo, sus dioses, y la Profecía completa... pero...   
-¿Pero?- repitió Tk   
-Era técnicamente imposible de entender para un Digimon ya que esta en el idioma de la informática- explicó Izzy   
-¿El inglés?- preguntó Tai

Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-No, el código ASCII- dijo Izzy -muy pocos digimons son los que saben, y solo saben muy pocas cosas   
-A lo mejor... lo hicieron así para que ningún Digimon supiera sobre la historia de su mundo- razonó Kari   
-Eso fue lo que pensé...- admitió Izzy -solo que había un problema   
-¿No podían tomar el libro sin sufrir algún daño? -intentó Tai

Nuevamente todos le dirigieron miradas furtivas. Izzy sonrió.

-Algo así, esta prohibido sacar algo del castillo de la creación- dijo Tentomon -es material sagrado y el que lo haga será castigado...   
-¿Con la muerte?   
-¡Tai!- dijeron todos al unísono, hartos de las interrupciones de chicos   
-No, es encerrado durante los próximos 1000 años- dijo Tentomon  
-Entonces¿no consiguieron nada?- preguntó Mimi   
-De hecho, sí- dijo Izzy mientras sacaba de una mochila de cuero marrón debajo del escritorio   
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
-¿No que estaba prohibido sacar cosas del castillo, y que si lo hacían los iban a castigar y todo lo demás?- preguntó Tai   
-La mochila no estaba dentro del castillo- aclaró Tentomon   
-Y no lo robamos precisamente nosotros- dijo Izzy  
-¿Entonces dejaron que alguien mas hiciera el trabajo sucio?   
-¡TAI!  
-Ya, pues, ya me callo- dijo el chico ante las amenazas de sus amigos   
-Cuando Tentomon me dijo que no nos podíamos llevar el libro entraron en el cuarto unos digimons...   
-¿Enviados del Gran Maestro?- preguntó Kari   
-Sí, su líder era Sphinxmon...   
-¿Sphinxmon? - saltaron los Digimons   
-¿El máximo seguidor del Gran Maestro?- preguntó Gabumon   
-Querrán decir "la"- rectificó Izzy -porque como la vi parecía mujer

Los Digimons negaron con rotundidad.

-Entre los digimons no hay patrón macho/hembra, no tenemos género- dijo Agumon  
-Vamos, Agumon, yo creo que eres macho- comentó Tai -¿te sientes como hombre o como mujer?   
-Pues no lo sé, supongo que como hombre- dijo Agumon, y se puso frente al espejo de Izzy -¿me veo como hombre?   
-Yo te veo como un dinosaurio- aseguró Biyomon   
-Yo no creo en eso de que no tengan género- comentó Kari   
-Yo creo que Palmon es niña- dijo Mimi mirando a su amiga   
-Yo también me siento así, Mimi- aseguró Palmon abrazándola   
-¿Tú como me ves, Joe?- preguntó Gomamon   
-Como una foca blanca- dijo Joe -pero si pienso que eres macho  
-Bueno, ya- dijo Matt hablando por primera vez en toda la reunión -¿y¿qué hizo Sphinxmon?  
-Pues nos amenazó, estuvo a punto de matarme y por un momento se quedó con el libro- dijo Izzy con seriedad   
-¿Por un momento?- repitió Sora   
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- inquirió Tk   
-Cuando logramos escapar y entramos en un bosque nos encontramos a una chica   
-¡¿QUÉ?!- repitieron nuevamente todos   
-¿Una chica _real_?- dijo Joe   
-No puede ser, los humanos no pueden entrar a nuestro mundo- puntualizó Salamon  
-¿Y cómo explicas que Izzy que entrado?- preguntó Tai   
-Todo humano puede entrar a nuestro mundo utilizando un Digi-Lek y un Portamonedas- aclaró Tentomon -y esa chica no tenía nada de eso...   
-Entonces¿cómo fue que entró?- preguntó Sora -¿qué hacía ahí?   
-Si crees que eso fue misterio, te sorprenderá más esto- dijo Izzy tomando la mochila y sacando un hermoso libro parecido al mármol   
-¿Es es...?   
-Sí, el Libro Digital- dijo Izzy

Todos se acercaron al chico para admirar el hermoso libro. Con cada leve movimiento parecía brillar.

-Un momento¿cómo consiguieron el Libro?- preguntó Matt   
-Esa chica nos dio la mochila- dijo Tentomon   
-Además, hubo un momento en que pareció entrar en trance y dijo algo muy extraño- comentó Izzy -sobre que soy el Protector del Conocimiento y debo de poseer toda la información sobre el Digimundo, encontrar a los Novenos Protectores y... ayudar a la chica... después ella me volvió a hablar normalmente como si no hubiera pasado nada...   
-¿Qué¿Enserio te dijo eso?- preguntó Kari tomando a Salamon en sus brazos   
-Sí, fue extraño, pero cuando regresó del trance comenzaban a acercarse más Digimons nos dijo que huyéramos y que trataría de detenerlos- dijo Izzy -así que tuvimos que regresar

Silencio. Todos razonaban la aventura de Izzy y Tentomon.

-Bien, es obvio que los que se acercaron a ustedes eran Sphinxmon y sus secuaces- razonó Tk -ya que si ellos tenían el libro y la chica se los entregó debió habérselos quitado... pero la duda aquí es¿cómo lo hizo si Sphinxmon demostró ser tan poderosa que estuvo a punto de aniquilar a Izzy?   
-Ese es uno de los muchos misterios a resolver- dijo Sora   
-Otro misterio es lo que la chica dijo- comentó Kari -¿cómo sabrá eso?   
-Hemos de suponer que el hecho de haberle robado el libro a Sphinxmon y saber eso tienen la misma solución- declaró Mimi con un toque místico   
-Otra cosa que no me explico es el tiempo- dijo Joe   
-¿El tiempo?- repitió Tai extrañado   
-Sí- dijo Joe -todos estos sucesos en el Digimundo se llevaron a cabo en una hora y media aproximadamente, pero antes de que Izzy partiera me había llamado y en tomar la decisión y preparar la página debió llevarle minuto y medio a su regreso, mientras pensaba lo sucedido, se daba cuenta del libro debió transcurrir... un minuto más o menos, y entonces me llamó...   
-Eres bueno en eso de los cálculos y todo eso, Superior, pero ¿cuál es el punto?- dijo Tai   
-Entre la primera y la segunda llamada, en nuestro mundo, no pasaron ni los cinco minutos- dijo Joe   
-¿Qué?- preguntó Tk asombrado   
-Eso es posible si en el Digimundo pasara el tiempo mucho más rápido que aquí- dijo Matt persuasivamente   
-En efecto, traté de investigar en el Libro Digital y comenta que el patrón de tiempo entre nuestro mundo y su mundo es de minuto/día- dijo Izzy   
-¿Y eso como es?- preguntó Tai interesado   
-Que mientras aquí transcurre un minuto en el Digimundo pasa un día- le reprochó Kari a su hermano   
-Por eso Izzy tardó unos segundos para nosotros en el Digimundo- dijo Sora   
-¿Y qué hay de la chica?- dijo Mimi repentinamente

Silencio. Todos al ver la expresión de la chica se extrañaron ya que mostraba terror.

-¿Qué hay de ella?- preguntó Tk   
-Si aquí un minuto haya es un día y desde que Izzy regresó del Digimundo ya pasó casi una hora¡entonces haya han de haber pasado dos meses!- les dijo Mimi -han de haber atrapado a la chica, la han de tener como su rehén o... algo peor   
-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!- dijo Tai poniéndose de pie   
-¿Y si eso es lo que quieren ahora?- dijo Matt con seriedad -¿Qué nos hagan pensar que la tienen y que ahora que vayamos todos nos atrapen?   
-Pues yo no seré presa fácil- aseguró el chico castaño mostrando su anaranjado Digi-Lek -¿cierto, Agumon?   
-¡Sí, cierto Tai!- dijo el dinosaurio Digimon   
-Iremos, pero no ahora- dijo Izzy con determinación   
-¿Cómo¿no quieres ir por la chica que te salvó?- le preguntó Tai sorprendido   
-Claro que quiero, pero debemos saber sobre la Profecía, sobre el hecho de ser Protectores...- le dijo Izzy  
-A mí eso me suena a que tenemos superpoderes- dijo Kari   
-Yo creo que es algo parecido- dijo Izzy -por eso debemos de leer la Profecía para saber sobre eso y sobre el enemigo   
-¿Y cuánto te tomar para descifrar eso?- inquirió Matt deduciendo la respuesta   
-Dos o tres días- confirmó Izzy apesadumbrado   
-¿Y si matan a la chica?- preguntó Mimi   
-No lo creo, han de saber que iremos por ella aunque pasen muchos años- dijo Tk   
-¿Y si ella se muere de vieja después de tanto tiempo?- insistió Mimi   
-No lo creo- dijo Izzy -en el libro también dice que a pesar de que su patrón de tiempo es más rápido que el nuestro, el patrón de vida es el mismo así que tendría que pasar miles de millones de años allá para que una persona envejezca un año de aquí   
-Eso explica el porque los Digimons viven mucho- comentó Sora -porque eso del castigo de encarcelamiento por 1000 años se me hacía imposible...   
-Bien, tengo ensayo con la banda- anunció Matt -así que me voy, andando Gabumon   
-Que directo- comentó Kari   
-¿Irás al cine el viernes con nosotros?- preguntó Tai a su amigo mientras señalaba a Sora y después a sí mismo   
-No creo, tenemos una nueva canción y debemos de sacarla para el sábado- dijo el chico con voz aburrida - adiós...

Sin más el chico tomó a su Digimon y salió del cuarto, seguido de Izzy.

-Cada día está más loco- dijo Tai   
-Últimamente nos evade, no quiere hablar con nadie- comentó Sora con seriedad -¿has hablado con él, Tk?   
-Casi no- dijo el chico rubio tomando a Patamon -sus amigos de la banda me han dicho que está como que perdido, más callado de lo habitual...   
-¿Callado?- repitió Mimi extrañada -pero¡que cosas dicen!, yo siempre que le hablo se queda un rato platicando conmigo... hoy logré que se pudiera reír un poquito...

Todos miraron a Mimi, que sonreía despreocupada. Hacer reír a Ishida Yamato era una cosa casi imposible y más si no llevaba ni un mes de conocerlo. Tai recordó que pasaron tres meses de conocerlo cuando finalmente logró sacarle una risita ahogada, y suponiendo que fuera la misma que Mimi le había logrado sacar era como un milagro.

-¿Sólo ha hablado verdaderamente contigo?- repitió Kari -que raro...

La expresión de la chica Yagami era todo lo contrario a extrañeza, le lanzó una mirada de complicidad y se rieron.

-Bien, estos dos también están locos- dijo Tai bostezando mientras Izzy entraba en la habitación nuevamente -bien, tengo la tarea de mañana pendiente así que yo también me retiro   
-Yo tengo que estudiar- informó Joe   
-Debo de ayudar a mi madre- dijo Sora   
-Lo sentimos, Izzy, pero debemos de irnos- dijo Tk   
-No se preocupen, trataré de descifrar la Profecía- dijo Izzy sonriendo

Todos salieron al recibidor, era un alivio que los señores Izumi hubieran salido después que Matt ya que los Digimons podían curiosear en la sala con libertad.

-Cualquier novedad nos avisas- dijo Kari   
-Sí, no se preocupen- le dijo Izzy   
-Hey, Agumon, vámonos- dijo Tai

Los Digimons se acercaron a sus Tamers y todos se marcharon.

-¿Crees que esa tal Kano estará bien, Izzy?- preguntó Tentomon

Izzy sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero sonrió tristemente y suspiró.

-Eso espero...

_**---------------------------------**_

Llovía... Odaiba llevaba semanas sin ver la luz del sol al amanecer, lo cual no era favorable para cierto chico de cabello alborotado.

-¡No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez!- exclamó Tai en voz alta -¡otra vez voy a llegar tarde!

Salió de su cuarto poniéndose el saco verde del uniforme. La casa se encontraba fresca por la lluvia, lo cual siempre alegraba a Tai... excepto ese momento.

-Buenos días, Taichi- dijo la señora Yagami   
-Buenos días, mamá- dijo Tai sentándose en la mesa y desayunando con rapidez   
-¿Otra vez se te hace tarde?- preguntó la madre al ver como comía

El chico asintió. La madre suspiró y siguió cocinando.

-¡Bien, adiós mamá- dijo el chico tomando su mochila y saliendo a toda velocidad de su casa.

Los quince minutos de caminata de la escuela a su casa que Tai siempre tomaba se redujeron a tres minutos. El chico iba tan rápido que no se percató en el pequeño corro de chicas que se formaba frente a la dirección general, entró lo más rápido que podía a su aula y se quedó plantado delante de la puerta.

-¿Tai?- preguntó una dulce voz muy conocida   
-¡Ja, no puede ser, Tai llegó antes que el profesor Oshima!- exclamó un chico

Mientras todos se reían y le lanzaban alabanzas al chico Yagami, Tai miró a Sora que se encontraba frente a él sonriendo.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz adulta y el profesor Oshima entró

Todos fueron a sus asientos mientras el profesor cerraba la puerta tras sí. Tai se sentó a la izquierda de Matt con Sora atrás, como todos los días, mientras suspiraba aun maravillado por su milagro.

-Bien, jóvenes, he estado hablando con el director- dijo el profesor de pie detrás del escritorio -y me ha informado que ha llegado un nuevo alumno... pasa, por favor...

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y entró un chico alto, de piel canela, cabello castaño y corto, con ojos celestes que cautivaron a todas las chicas. Todos los chicos lo miraban extrañado por su porte recto y su sonrisa radiante, al pasar frente a la cuarta fila su mirada se topó con un chico rubio y de ojos zafiros... Matt y el chico se miraron fijamente a los ojos y por unos instantes los sonidos se opacaron... había algo en esa mirada que definitivamente no encajaba, y que no le inspiraba mucha confianza al rubio.

-Él es Akiyama Ryo, hace dos meses que llegó desde la ciudad de Shibuya pero hasta ahora ha entrado a la escuela- dijo el profesor Oshima -bueno, tú asiento será... ahí...

El profesor señaló la última banca vacía de la cuarta fila, justo detrás de...

-¡Qué suerte tienes, Matt!- dijo una chica de cabello azulado   
-Sí, claro, Mei- le dijo el chico con sarcasmo

Mientras el chico nuevo desfilaba entre las filas, haciendo soltar suspiros de las chicas, y se ubicaba, Matt lo observaba con seriedad.

-_"Este chico no es como los demás..."_- pensó el chico Ishida -_"no sé que significa pero estoy seguro de eso... tiene un aura... ¿aura¿en qué estoy pensando? Mimi tiene razón... Mimi... que extraño¿porqué siempre que pienso en ella me siento así pero al tenerla frente a mí me siento con todo el poder del mundo?... ¡pero que pienso¿estoy loco o qué? Ella es solo... solo... ¡una niña que bien podría ser mi hermana!, aunque con Tk me basta... solo que ella es... es... ¿realmente que es ella para mí¿una especie de hermanita menor que protejo, o una amiga, o tal vez ella...¡Ahhh¿qué me está pasando?..."_

El resto de las clases pasaron sin grandes inconvenientes, excepto las muchas veces en que el chico nuevo alzaba la mano y contestaba las preguntas de los profesores, y cada que ellos le daban la razón todas las chicas suspiraban y eso ponía a Matt de pésimo humor.

-¡Y aquí está el milagro de la humanidad!- exclamó Tai a la hora del receso mientras él y su novia comían bajo la sombra de un árbol -¡Ishida Yamato sin su club de fans rodeándolo!   
-Ya basta, Tai- dijo el chico rubio malhumorado   
-Es cierto¿dónde están tus admiradoras?- preguntó Sora   
-Probablemente tras Akiyama- dijo Matt -y la verdad me alegra porque ya me las saqué de encima...   
-Pues creo que él también hizo lo mismo- comentó Tai -porque solo hay una chica con él y no nos es precisamente desconocida...

Al escuchar el último comentario, Matt alzó la vista y sintió que se le helaba la sangre y que el mundo se le iba encima: una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos miel caminaba del otro lado del patio, justo frente a ellos, mientras conversaba con Akiyama, con el brazo del uno entrelazado en el del otro...

-¡Lo voy a...!- Matt se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a ambos chicos pero Tai lo detuvo  
-¡Hey, hey, hey! Tranquilo, lobo- le dijo el chico castaño -no es delito hablar con el chico nuevo...   
-Pero estar así con una niña- dijo Matt exasperado   
-¿Niña?- repitieron Tai y Sora al unísono   
-Te recuerdo que solo es un año menor que nosotros- le dijo Tai   
-Yo creo que Matt esta celoso- dijo Sora   
-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo el rubio sonrojándose -¡claro que no, lo hago porque es... mi amiga!- nuevamente, el chico dudó de lo que era exactamente la chica para él   
-Sí, claro- le dijo Tai sonriendo pícaramente   
-Olvídenlo- les dijo Matt con frialdad y se alejó a grandes zancadas   
-¿Qué le pasa a este chico?- preguntó Sora

_**---------------------------------**_

Una chica de largo cabello castaño bajaba las escaleras del edificio de la secundaria con varios libros entre sus brazos. Mientras trataba de ver por donde pisaba, resbaló contra un escalón mojado y bajó el resto rodando, mientras los libros se desperdigaban por el suelo.

-Ay mi cabeza, ay mis brazos, ay mis piernas...- dijo Mimi aun aturdida por la caída   
-Disculpa¿estás bien?- dijo una voz masculina   
-No lo sé, no siento ni mis brazos ni mis piernas del frío- le respondió Mimi frotándose la cabeza

Al alzar la vista se encontró con un chico de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos celestes. Ella se sorprendió un poco, puesto que no recordaba haberlo visto en la escuela. Él sonrió.

-¿Eres nuevo?- preguntó Mimi   
-Sí, acabo de entrar hoy- le dijo el chico -¿cómo te llamas?   
-Tachikawa Mimi- dijo Mimi sonriendo -¿y cuál es tu nombre?   
-Akiyama Ryo- le dijo el chico mientras ayudaba a levantarse con delicadeza

Juntos comenzaron a reunir nuevamente la pila de libros que se había desperdigado. Al tenerla el chico tomó la mitad, se la tendió a Mimi y sostuvo entre sus brazos la otra mitad.

-Bien¿adónde los llevamos?- preguntó Ryo animado

A Mimi se extrañó un poco la iniciativa del chico, pero sonrió.

-A la biblioteca, son libros prestados de mi salón- le dijo Mimi mientras bajaban el resto de las escaleras -¿en qué grado vas?   
-En segundo- respondió Ryo -¿y tú?   
-Primero- dijo Mimi mientras cruzaban a zancadas un largo pasillo hacia la biblioteca -¿eres de aquí?   
-No, soy de Shibuya- le dijo el chico -mi padre y yo nos tuvimos que mudar hace dos meses por su nuevo empleo... solo que tuvimos problemas así que hasta ahora estoy volviendo ala escuela...

En cuanto dejaron los libros en la biblioteca, bajaron con el resto de la secundaria.

-Te invito a almorzar¿qué me dices?- dijo la chica -No, yo no...- Mimi sonrió por el gesto del chico nuevo   
-Vamos, por ayudarme con los libros...- le dijo y lo tomó del brazo

Cruzaron el enorme patio y se detuvieron frente a unos árboles que daban fresca sombra, se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer. Cada momento que pasaba, Mimi se percataba de que Ryo la observaba.

-¿Pasa... algo malo?- le preguntó la chica   
-No, nada- dijo Ryo sonrojándose un poco   
-Entonces¿porqué me miras tanto?- preguntó Mimi

Ryo bajó la vista y suspiró lentamente. En cuanto alzó la cara, Mimi observó que sonreía.

-Me recuerdas a alguien... una chica de mi ciudad- dijo Ryo  
-¿En serio¿Cómo es?- preguntó Mimi   
-Bueno- Ryo cerró los ojos -no muy alta, de piel clara, cabello rojizo, ojos violetas... es bastante solitaria y frívola, no se porque...   
-Este... yo no soy precisamente así- dijo Mimi sonriendo con extrañeza -¿Cómo es que te la recuerdo?   
-Porque ambas son totalmente diferentes, tanto física como mentalmente- razonó Ryo -pero ambas son muy bonitas   
-Vaya...- dijo Mimi -y¿le dijiste alguna vez tus sentimientos?   
-Digamos que no dejaba ir ninguna oportunidad- dijo Ryo sonriendo pícaramente -aunque ella parecía odiar ese tipo de cosas... pero, cuando le dije que me iría, ella lo tomó como una broma en un principio pero dos días antes de irnos se topó con mi padre y le confirmó todo... entonces fue a mi casa a pedirme disculpas porque no me creyó y comenzó a llorar...   
-¿A llorar¿Por qué?- preguntó Mimi   
-Porque no quería que me fuera- le dijo Ryo con algo de nostalgia   
-Entonces ella también te quiere¿cierto?- intuyó Mimi sonriendo   
-Sí, aunque solo quedamos... como amigos- dijo Ryo con tristeza   
-Tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo, aun están vivos y puedes ir a verla¿no?- le dijo Mimi  
-No lo había visto así...- dijo Ryo -gracias, Mimi...

Ryo se acercó a Mimi, la abrazó y bajó su cabeza quedándose bajo la sombra de los árboles... No muy lejos de ahí, un chico rubio veía como Ryo acercaba sus labios a la cara de la chica... No supo cuando comenzó a correr lejos de ahí...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** No me maten por este final de capítulo! Amantes del Mimato, no me maten! Por este final de capítulo, el capítulo XI va a ser un especial del Mimato (de una vez lo digo para que no se extrañen tanto), aunque obviamente en lo que sigue de la historia van a haber cosas así, escenas dedicadas a un personaje o a una pareja... (creo que a veces eso hago en los caps, no?) 

Bueno, de ahora en adelante si q voy a tardar al poner un capítulo puesto q ya empecé el semestre en la escuela (el primero TT.TT) y casi no tengo tiempo para nada, de hecho ya tenia la mitad del capítulo XI y mi compu se desconfiguró y perdí TODOS mis archivos (nooo! torito! nnU) lo bueno es q ahora es mas rápida! así q no se desesperen, yo le seguiré...

Ah, por cierto, la página q les había mencionado se llama Pikaflash (http/ www. pikaflash. com/ foros/), bien, cualquier cosa un Review... Besos!


	12. Capítulo XI: Sonando, Soñando

Hoola..!! Después de no se cuanto... he vuelto XDDD... aunque con malas noticias que algunos sabrán si me visitaron en los foros de Pikaflash XDD... como mi compu tiene influenza porq ni a gripa llega, se traba a cada rato, así que ya teniendo el capítulo completo se trabo... y se borró una parte de ese capítulo TT... así que la parte que logré rescatar se las mandaré... y luego les traeré lo que falta... así que aquí les traigo la primera parte del especial Mimatoooo..!! XDD

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, los quiero..!  
Para ustedes, que siempre esperan pacientemente...**

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx  
**

**_Por: Sol Kano_**

**  
Capítulo XI: "Sonando... Soñando..."**

Viernes. Nublado. Mimi se encontraba recostada en el sillón largo, en la sala de su casa. En su mano derecha tenía una nota de sus padres: se habían ganado un fin de semana todo pagado a Hawaii para dos personas y habían salido 5 horas antes, con la instrucción de que se pasara esos tres días en casa de alguien con la buena cantidad de dinero q le habían dejado para sobrevivir (40,000 yenes). Suspiró apesadumbrada.

-¿Y con quién voy a pasar mi fin de semana?- se preguntó en voz alta –Sora planea pasar "tiempo de calidad" con su madre, Kari debe de preparar una exposición con Tk y no quiero molestarlos, Izzy ha estado trabajando en la Profecía, y Joe presenta exámenes el lunes, así que tampoco voy a interrumpirlos… Matt tiene ensayo con la banda además de que mañana tocan... y Tai... Tai... que se yo, pero con él no voy a estar, eso es obvio...

Por un instante pensó en Ryo, su nuevo amigo, pero esa opción se vio borrada al recordar la mirada de Matt esa misma tarde cuando Ryo se le acercó y sin previo aviso le dio un suave beso en la mejilla; Ishida ni se molestó en verlos, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-_"¿Porqué me habrá mirado así?"_- se preguntó la chica –_"en la mañana ni siquiera me miró cuando lo saludé¿estará enojado por algo que dije o hice?, pero¿por qué cosa?"  
_-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Mimi?- preguntó Palmon  
-No lo sé... pero mejor hay que salir a comer- propuso Mimi guardándose la nota de sus padres y tomando un sobre con dinero de la mesa

Minutos después, Mimi y Palmon, disfrazada con una chamarra y una boina de su Tamer, paseaban por las calles de Odaiba observando los escaparates, los enormes anuncios y el ir y venir de la gente en esa concurrida ciudad. Se detuvieron en una hamburguesería a comer, se tomaron unas fotos de pegatinas y después fueron al parque. Se sentaron bajo un árbol frente al río, donde había varios niños pequeños jugando, cuidados de cerca por sus hermanos mayores. Mimi suspiró, nunca había sentido ese tipo de protección y cuidado, ya que nunca había tenido hermanos. Lo más cercano a eso eran sus amigos... Un destello rubio le llamó la atención... con los antebrazos recargados en un barandal frente al río, portando su clásica gabardina marrón, se encontraba...

-¿Matt?

Salir de tu casa, correr sin rumbo fijo en una ciudad en movimiento y dejar de pensar no es la solución a los problemas, pero al menos te relajas por un rato. Eso era lo que pensaba Matt en esos instantes. Llevaba rato corriendo y dando vueltas, tratando de no recordar el beso que Ryo le había dado a Mimi, pero el hecho de pensar que tal vez lo hubiera hecho a contra de su voluntad lo hacía enfurecer¿o... si ella también había querido¿y si desde siempre lo había tomado como uno más en el mundo?... Pero la imagen sonriente de la chica de ojos miel le hizo ver que ella no era de ese tipo de personas...

Se detuvo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, miró a su izquierda: se encontraba frente a la entrada del parque, suspiró y entró caminando con tranquilidad. A cada paso que daba sus problemas le regresaban a la mente... el ensayo, la distancia con su madre, sus mejores amigos, sus tareas, pero más que nada el modo del que había tratado a Mimi... llegó frente al río, se recargó en un barandal, observando a varios niños jugando con el agua y recordó cuando conoció a Tai y a Kari por primera vez...

-¿Matt?- preguntó una voz conocida para él

Tragando con dificultad, se dio la vuelta y se quedó helado: Mimi se encontraba frente a él, con una gabardina negra que él mismo le había regalado, pero lo que lo dejó en ese estado de sopor fue la cara de la chica, que miraba al suelo muy apenada.

-Mi... Mimi...- balbuceó el chico rubio  
-Matt, yo...- lentamente Mimi alzó la mirada, que revelaban sus ojos llenos de profunda tristeza -¿hice o dije... algo que te molestara?

Ver de esa manera a Mimi hizo sentir a Matt como el mayor patán del mundo. Sin más, la chica lo abrazó. El chico se sorprendió por el gesto.

-Perdóname¿sí?, es que yo no suelo medir las palabras...- le dijo Mimi alzando la vista a los ojos azules de Matt –a veces hablo de más y... yo no quiero perderte como amigo

Eso tocó la fibra de la sensibilidad de Matt... nadie le había dicho eso hasta ese momento. No era justo hacerle eso a Mimi... el recuerdo de Akiyama Ryo esa misma mañana lo hizo salir de su trance. Se despegó de Mimi, con su rostro serio, mientras Palmon se les acercaba corriendo y los miraba.

-¿Y... que hay de Akiyama?- preguntó con frialdad  
-¿Ryo¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó Mimi extrañada, era evidente que no sospechaba la razón del enojo de Ishida  
-Veo que te llevas muy bien con él- dijo Matt aún fríamente, si algo que había heredado de su padre era el orgullo, y no pensaba dejarse declinar tan fácilmente  
-Ah, sí, y lleva todo el día diciéndome que soy muy especial y que realmente me agradece lo de ayer...- dijo Mimi distraídamente

El chico ojiazul sintió hervirle la sangre¿qué tan buenos podían ser los besos de una _niña_ como Mimi?

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Matt secamente  
-Es que ayer me contó algunas cosas de su vida en su antigua ciudad- explicó la chica castaña –yo solo le di unos consejos y tiene una manera muy extraña de dar las gracias...

¿Acaso Mimi iba a ser capaz de contarle sobre su beso con Akiyama como a cualquier otro amigo?

-¿Ah, sí?- Matt trató de sonar lo más indiferente posible  
-Sí, es algo curioso... dijo Mimi soltando una risita...

**° FLASH BACK °**

_-...Entonces ella también te quiere¿cierto?- era la hora del almuerzo__  
-Sí, aunque solo quedamos... como amigos- se encontraban debajo de unos árboles, al lado del patio__  
-Tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo, aun están vivos y puedes ir a verla¿no?- dijo Mimi sonriendo__  
-No lo había visto así...- dijo Ryo -gracias, Mimi..._

_Ryo abrazó a Mimi, agachó su cabeza con lentitud y... le dio un tibio beso en la mejilla de la chica, que quedó perpleja por el gesto. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el chico se arrodilló frente a ella y se inclinó ante ella como alabanza._

_-¡Eres genial, Mimi, eres la mejor!- le dijo Ryo contento__  
-Estás loco, Ryo- dijo Mimi riendo nerviosamente..._

**° FIN ** **DEL**** FLASH BACK °**

-Al principio se me hizo algo simple- comentó Mimi pensativamente –pero ahora creo que para é si tiene mucha importancia

Decidido, Matt era el mayor idiota del planeta... ¿Porqué demonios no se había quedado a comprobar el maldita beso? Pero no, su estúpido orgullo no lo había dejado. E imaginar la preocupación de Mimi, su tristeza y su sentimiento de culpabilidad...

-Entonces¿porqué te enojaste conmigo?- le preguntó Mimi, y fue en ese momento en el que Matt comprendió que ella _creía_ que todo había sido algo de palabras, incluso tal vez de gestos...  
-Mimi, yo...- no le podía mentir, no podía... -no... yo... pensé que entre ustedes había algo... y... no lo podía permitir...  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Mimi -¿pensabas que le gustaba a Ryo, o que él me gustaba?- al ver que Matt asentía, la chica sonrió -y si hubiera sido así¿qué tendría de malo¿por qué no lo permitirías?

El chico Ishida estuvo tentado a decirle todo ese juego de pensamientos y emociones, pero la mirada de Mimi lo hizo detenerse: no, no podía meterla en el mismo juego... pero lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir su instinto... o más bien a su _orgulloso_ instinto...

-No creo que Akiyama sea conveniente para ti- dijo mirando de nuevo al río -es un idiota  
-Claro que no, es un buen tipo- le aseguró Mimi -aunque yo no soy Tk¿sabes?  
-Claro que no- le repitió Matt sonrojándose un poco por la declaración de la chica -eres más pequeña y eres niña...  
-Soy un año mayor que él, otra cosa es que él sea más alto para su edad- le reprochó Mimi -además soy una chica, no una niña...  
-Es lo mismo- le dijo Matt suspirando  
-Además no es necesario que me protejas como a él, se cuidarme sola- dijo Mimi un tanto seria  
-Bueno...- Matt se sintió nuevamente enrojecer... no se esperaba eso...- yo... solo te cuido porque... eres mi amiga y... se lo que es bueno para ti  
-¿Enserio?- preguntó Mimi mirándolo con recelo  
-Pues eso hacen los amigos¿no?

Mimi sonrió. Lo abrazó nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Matt sintió las orejas coloradas.

-Gracias, perdón por haberte dicho eso- le dijo Mimi al oído

Nuevamente, el chico cayó en cuenta del asunto. Tomó a Mimi de la cintura, la dejó en el suelo y sonrió levemente.

-No, el que te debe pedir perdón soy yo- le dijo  
-Pero¿porqué?- preguntó Mimi extrañada

Hubiera preferido decir "por ser un patán celoso", pero se contuvo y suspiró.

-Pues... sólo perdóname¿sí?- ya le había dicho una cosa a Mimi, ahora no podía desmentirse  
-¿Cómo te voy perdonar algo que ni siquiera se que me hiciste?- razonó Mimi con un dejo de ironía  
-Mira, se que es extraño pero ahora no te lo puedo decir- dijo Matt  
-¿Porqué?  
-Porque no tengo el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, solo quiero que me perdones  
-¿Es algo muy malo?  
-Malo _malo_ no, digamos malo en buen término  
-Pero¿me vas a decir, verdad? Cuando te sientas decidido para hacerlo  
-Te lo prometo- Matt alzó su mano derecha  
-¿Porqué eres mi mejor amigo?- dijo Mimi

Matt sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrerle la espalda... no, definitivamente ella no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, y no tenía planeado decirle... por ahora no...

-Sí- dijo el chico con un poco de feliz amargura -por que... eres mi... mi mejor amiga, claro- y alzó su mano izquierda

Por tercera vez, Mimi lo abrazó, aunque esta vez Matt no se sonrojó, solo se sintió mal por no haberle dicho nada, un poco mejor porque ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y muy bien por tenerla otra vez en sus brazos, ya reconciliados.

-Y para que veas que mi promesa es verdadera- dijo en cuanto se separaron -te invito a salir todo el día de mañana, o mejor aún, comenzamos ahora  
-Pero¿y el ensayo de hoy¿y la presentación de mañana?- preguntó Mimi  
-Te llevo a ambas, y todo sería gratis para ti- le dijo Matt  
-Bueno, es que... mis papás salieron de viaje y vuelven el lunes en la mañana... y me dijeron que me debo pasar con alguien el fin de semana y aun no encuentro a nadie...- dijo Mimi con seriedad

Tal vez era por haber salido huyendo de su casa, o por el cielo nublado, o porque estaba cansado y no pensaba bien, pero a Matt se le ocurrió una de esas ideas por un lado, geniales, y por otro lado, estúpidas.

-Pues... ¡puedes quedarte en mi casa!- dijo el chico Ishida  
-¿Qué?, no, estás loco  
-No, para nada, es más, para que me perdones pasaremos el fin de semana juntos, te llevaré a cualquier lugar que tú quieras- Matt le tendió su mano derecha -_mademoiselle_...

Mimi suspiró. Definitivamente _esa_ era una idea loca... y le gustaba.

-Bueno, solo si me prometes contarme todo esto algún día- le dijo Mimi tomándole la mano  
-Yo repito: te lo prometo- respondió Matt tomándole la otra mano  
-Entonces vamos a mi casa por mis cosas- dijo Mimi sonriendo -andando...

Y antes de que Matt reaccionara, comenzaron a andar por el parque... Cuando el chico se dio cuenta ya se encontraban por las calles de Odaiba, observando los escaparates y tomado de la mano con Mimi, lo cual lo cohibió un poco y miró en otra dirección.

-Mira que... Matt¿estás bien?- preguntó Mimi que lo vio observando la calle, entonces bajo la vista y observó sus manos, por lo cual lo soltó -ay, perdona Matt, yo no... me di cuenta... lo siento...

Pero para sorpresa de ella, el chico nuevamente le tomó de la mano.

-No te preocupes- le dijo sonriendo y verdaderamente mostrando alegría -está bien no me molesta en lo absoluto

Mimi lo miró con seriedad, pero después sonrió y lo abrazó nuevamente, Matt se sonrojó.

-Eres muy extraño, Matt- le dijo con suavidad -pero... te quiero mucho

Y sin más, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla justo cuando ligeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo. Mientras la lluvia arreciaba, los dos se miraron algo absortos por el agua, y sonrieron.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Palmon  
-Sí, claro- respondió Mimi alejándose de Matt y tomando a su Digimon de la mano

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por la calle mientras Matt miraba al vacío con las palabras de Mimi resonando en su mente: "pero... te quiero mucho"...

-¡Hey, Matt!- dijo la voz de la chica Tachikawa que regresó a la realidad a Matt -¿vienes?  
-Sí, voy- dijo Matt corriendo hacia ellas

Una hora más tarde, la lluvia arreciaba por momentos. Mientras tanto, Matt, Mimi y Palmon llegaban al edificio donde el chico vivía con su padre y Gabumon. Totalmente calados por el frío, entraron en el elevador y subieron al sexto piso, al llegar salieron y se encaminaron al apartamento de la familia Ishida en silencio. Matt sacó su juego de llaves y abrió.

-Bien, pasen y pónganse cómodas, yo me llevo esto- dijo el rubio tomando la maleta de Mimi

Los tres entraron a la ya conocida casa, solo que el hecho de que ellos estuvieran empapados y la casa seca y abrigadora le daba un aspecto muy cálido, excepto por...

-¡Es Matt!- dijo Gabumon asomándose por el pasillo  
-Ah, menos mal...- respondió una voz adulta

Mimi y Palmon se miraron extrañadas, salieron del pasillo y se encontraron al señor Ishida sentado en el comedor con Gabumon frente a él.

-Pero, creí que tu papá no sabía- musitó Mimi señalando a Gabumon  
-Apenas lo encontró ayer hablando conmigo- explicó Matt - así que no tuve más opción que decirle los detalles más importantes  
-Hola Mimi, hola Palmon- dijo Gabumon sonriendo  
-Buenas tardes- dijo el señor Ishida  
-Buenas tardes, soy Tachikawa Mimi, una amiga de Matt- dijo la chica castaña sonriendo  
-Bienvenida seas a nuestra casa- le dijo el señor Ishida  
-Gracias- respondió Mimi -_"definitivamente Tk tiene razón: él y su hermano se parecen más a su madre"_- pensó la chica  
-Mimi se quedará el fin de semana- dijo Matt con seriedad -ella dormirá en mi cuarto y yo en la sala  
-Ah, bueno- dijo el señor Ishida poniéndose de pie y tomando una chaqueta colgada de su silla -hoy tengo turno nocturno, así que lleguen antes que yo  
-Entendido- dijo Matt entrando a la cocina  
-Nos vemos- les dijo el señor Ishida tomando un juego de llaves y saliendo de la casa

Silencio. Matt preparaba chocolate caliente, mientras se escuchaba el rumor de la lluvia contra la ventana.

-Como que tu papá es muy... flexible¿no crees?- comentó Mimi observando la mesa  
-Sí, la verdad no es un padre ejemplar, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer?- dijo Matt

Mientras Palmon comenzaba a curiosear por el lugar guiada por Gabumon, Mimi se puso de pie y entró en la cocina. Matt no se percató de su presencia hasta que estaba a punto de agregarle azúcar al chocolate y una suave mano le tomó de la muñeca.

-Eso es sal- dijo la chica  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Matt  
-Porque el bote lo dice- respondió Mimi quitándole el bote y mostrándole el letrero de "SAL", el chico se sonrojó, ella sonrió.

Un rato después todos tomaban chocolate caliente en la sala, totalmente en silencio. La lluvia caía de forma relajante, mientras daban sorbos a la bebida. El cielo comenzaba oscurecer.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Mimi con la mirada en su taza  
-¿A... así?- repitió Matt extrañado  
-Sí... tu vida es siempre así- dijo Mimi -tú solo en casa... tu padre trabajando todo el día  
-Pues sí, más o menos es así- admitió Matt de mala gana  
-¿Y eres... feliz?- preguntó la chica

Matt enmudeció. Decir que era _realmente_ feliz era una gran mentira puesto que se pasaba el día solo, sin nada que hacer, sin poder decirle a alguien como le había ido en la escuela o que había hecho en el día... no, él no recordaba haber tenido una vida de cariño y atenciones, él había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo, sin ninguna ayuda, y eso nunca le pareció feliz... Silencio.

-¿Y no vas a ir a tu ensayo?- preguntó Mimi  
-¿Eh?  
-Tú tienes un ensayo hoy¿no?- dijo Mimi extrañada -para la presentación de mañana...

Tres minutos después ambos chicos salían corriendo del edificio a toda velocidad, camino al centro de la ciudad. A pesar de todo, pasaron ese lluvioso resto de la tarde entre micrófonos, amplificadores, refrescos y sonrisas. Horas después ambos chicos regresaban bastante animados, había parado de llover pero el cielo seguía visiblemente nublado.

-Fue genial, Matt- le dijo Mimi -tocan muy bien, además de que todos están solteros... con razón tienen tantas fans...  
-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Matt con sarcasmo e ironía  
-¡Sí!- dijo Mimi con gran inocencia  
-Bien... ¿no quieres algo?- le preguntó Matt  
-No, así estoy bien- respondió Mimi  
-Bueno... me voy a duchar, vuelvo en un rato...- le dijo el chico con seriedad y se perdió en el pasillo

La chica se sentó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor: definitivamente todo era un desorden, libros tirados por todos lados, cosas amontonadas en los rincones y platos sucios apilados en el fregadero de la cocina.

-Se nota que no hay una mujer aquí- comentó animada  
-Aquí sí es muy diferente a tu casa, Mimi- dijo Palmon  
-¿Y porqué?- preguntó Gabumon  
-Porque en casa de Mimi todo está muy limpio y ordenado- aseguró Palmon -la mamá de Mimi se ocupa de mantener la casa en buen estado  
-Cierto... ahora hay que prepararnos las camas para dormir- dijo Mimi  
-¿Camas?- preguntaron Gabumon y Palmon extrañados  
-Bueno, los sillones, ahí dormiremos- indicó la chica castaña  
-¡Claro, yo te ayudo!- dijo Palmon contenta

Mientras los Digimons y la chica llenaban los sillones de almohadas y suaves sábanas, se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo una ronca voz adulta  
-¡Bienvenido, señor Matt!- contestó Gabumon  
-Ya te dije que me llamo Hiroaki- dijo el señor Ishida entrando en la sala con su ropa empapada  
-Buenas noches, señor Ishida- dijo Mimi haciendo una leve inclinación al verlo entrar  
-Buenas noches…- le contestó -¿y Matt?  
-Se metió a duchar… y creo que usted hará lo mismo- comentó la chica al ver su atuendo  
-Sí, supongo- dijo el hombre sentándose en una silla del comedor  
-¿Sabe? Matt siempre está solo- dijo Mimi sentándose en el sillón y mirando al suelo  
-¿Disculpa?- preguntó extrañado el señor Ishida  
-Tiene amigos, claro- prosiguió la castaña haciendo caso omiso al señor -pero... no se, los aprecia y todo, pero se ve realmente solo, siente que no le importa a nadie... ¿Habla usted muy a menudo con él?

Silencio. El señor Ishida recordó como constantemente peleaban: por los quehaceres de la casa, por su trabajo, por la escuela, por los reportes y llamadas de atención, por los conciertos, por las frecuentes visitas de Matt con su madre y su hermano, por todo, por nada...

-A él le haría feliz... que se interese un poco por él...- comentó Mimi -probablemente no lo demuestre ya que hace mucho que no se sientan y hablan de ustedes, de su día, de lo que les ha sucedido, de lo que les gusta o no, de que quieren hacer para mañana... pero le alegrará saber que alguien a quien quiere mucho le corresponde el aprecio de igual manera... ¿O no...?

Mimi sonrió animada. El señor Ishida le correspondió la sonrisa. Se escuchó el rechinido de una puerta desde el pasillo.

-Bueno, tiene que bañarse, señor- dijo Mimi poniéndose en pie -yo me dormiré...  
-Pues... gracias por decirme... Mimi- dijo el señor Ishida levantándose y adentrándose por el pasillo, pero se detuvo antes de desaparecer por completo -...por cierto... dime Hiroaki...  
-Hiroaki...- repitió la chica extrañada mientras se recostaba en el sillón -claro...- cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida...  
-Que linda chica elegiste, hijo- suspiró el señor Ishida, y sonrió

**_---------------------------------_**

-Oye, Matt, ya tiene rato que sonó tu despertador- dijo una voz ronca desde las profundidades de una infinita oscuridad  
-¿Qué?- se escuchó decir el chico  
-Que te despiertes, hoy es la presentación- era Gabumon

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sacó una de sus manos de entre las sábanas y tomó su reloj, se lo acercó perezosamente y lo observó... 9:45 AM...

-¡¡Ya es tarde!!- exclamó quitándose las sábanas de encima, saltó de su cama y salió a toda velocidad a arreglarse  
-Lo mismo de todos los días- dijo Gabumon minutos después, en la mesa del desayuno -lo bueno que hoy es sábado  
-Que raro, Mimi siempre es muy puntual, a veces se levanta antes de que suene el despertador- comentó Palmon muy orgullosa de su Tamer  
-Ya, Palmon, mejor termina tu desayuno- le dijo Mimi sonriente  
-Buenos días- dijo Matt acercándose al comedor -¿Qué hay de...?... ¿Papá...?  
-Buenos días, hijo- respondió el señor Ishida, que estaba dentro de la cocina preparando jugo de naranja  
-Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?... dijiste que te tocaba turno matutino...- dijo Matt extrañado  
-Sí... pero pasaron varias cosas... así que puedo llegar un poco tarde hoy...- comentó el señor Ishida sonriendo mientras su hijo mayor  
se sentaba en el comedor  
-Que bueno que ya despertaste, Matt- le dijo Mimi sonriente  
-Ah... este... sí... gracias, Meems...- contestó el chico algo azorado

Minutos después, todos desayunaban rodeados de un silencio algo incómodo.

-Ya terminé, nos vemos luego- dijo Matt poniéndose en pie y retirando su plato  
-Espera¿a dónde vas?- preguntó el señor Ishida  
-A dar una vuelta, perder el tiempo, ver como van los preparativos de la presentación y los instrumentos, que se yo... lo mismo de todos los sábados, supongo- repuso Matt algo fastidiado -así que... te veo después

El chico tomó su chaqueta, se puso sus tenis y salió en medio de un tormenta irremediable de muchos días. Silencio.

-Que raro... Se fue así como así...- comentó Mimi  
-Siempre... es así... detesta que esté junto a él- comentó el señor Ishida con voz ahogada -simplemente... no tolera mi presencia  
-Pero...  
-Será mejor que lo alcances, no creo que te quieras quedar aquí sola todo el día- el señor tenía la mirada perdida sobre los restos de su desayuno  
-¿Y usted, que hará?  
-Daré una vuelta a la ciudad, compraré cosas para la casa, que se yo... hace mucho que no me pedía un día libre  
-Pero este día... lo tenía que pasar con...  
-Vamos, ve y alcánzalo antes de que desaparezca completamente por un buen rato...- el señor Ishida alzó la cabeza... y le sonrió a la chica  
-Bueno...- repuso Mimi -gracias por el desayuno, seño... Hiroaki... Palmon, quédate aquí con Gabumon, vuelvo luego¿sí?  
-¡Claro, Mimi!- dijo Palmon contenta  
-Lo veré luego, señ... Hiro... este...  
-Me conformaré con "señor Hiroaki" por ahora, Mimi- le dijo el hombre  
-Bueno... señor Hiroaki... luego vuelvo

Mimi tomó la chaqueta que Matt le había regalado, se calzó y salió procurando estar bien abrigada. Se topó con las calles misteriosamente vacías, las banquetas mojadas y una incipiente lluvia helada cayendo del cielo. Todo se veía sumamente borroso...

-Pero... si es neblina...- murmuró la chica

Pasos. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a correr, tratando de divisar a Matt. El aire se volvió gélido, frío, sentía como no podía respirar... Se le nublaba la vista, sentía el agua correr en su cara... Caía... Pero algo le impedía dar contra el suelo... alguien... Abrió los ojos...

-¿Matt?- susurró extrañada  
-No digas nada- le dijo el chico rubio con delicadeza -no deben de descubrirnos...  
-¿Descubrirnos?- repitió la chica -¿quién?

Matt señaló hacia su derecha... La vista de la chica se aclaró un poco... Estaban ocultos detrás de unos arbustos, a lo lejos se oían desgarres metálicos y un batir de alas... Ayudada por el chico, la castaña se acercó un poco a los arbustos y se quedó estupefacta...

Frente a ellos, dos Digimons totalmente desconocidos peleaban fieramente. Uno era alto, oscuro, con garras metálicas. Otro era mucho más alto, con enormes alas y totalmente blanco, que fácilmente se camuflaba con la densa neblina.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Mimi al recuperar la voz  
-Ni idea, pero el blanco es el que provoca la niebla- comentó Matt  
-Entonces... ¿quién es el que está de nuestro lado?- comentó la chica con extrañeza

Silencio. Ambos Digimons pelean arduamente, hasta que el Digimon negro lanza brutalmente al Digimon blanco contra el suelo.

-Es hora, IceDevimon... Dos somos demasiados... Nueve somos multitud...- dijo el Digimon negro

Segundos después, IceDevimon, el Digimon blanco, había desaparecido, junto con el Digimon negro, quién en su lugar estaba un pequeño Digimon azul en etapa novata, todavía irreconocible para ambos chicos. Caminó lentamente al otro extremo del prado y una silueta oscura emergió de la oscuridad. El pequeño Digimon azulado se le acercó y la silueta alzó su brazo izquierdo contra la lluvia... Un brillo plateado llegó a los ojos de ambos chicos.

-Es una Moneda Digital- susurró Matt  
-¿Quién es ese chico?- preguntó Mimi, mientras la silueta y el Digimon se desvanecían en medio de la lluvia  
-No sé, pero será mejor irnos de aquí antes que pase algo más...- le indicó el rubio

Salieron de entre los arbustos. Estaban en el parque. La niebla comenzaba a desaparecer, pero la lluvia parecía arreciar.

-¿Tú crees... que de cualquier haya concierto con esta tormenta?- preguntó Mimi  
-No lo creo... habrá concierto- Matt le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo -las fans nunca se pierden una oportunidad por un poco de agua  
-Sí... un poco de agua no les impide nada  
-Sí... absolutamente nada... ¿quieres?  
-Claro

Ambos chicos caminaban cerca de la media noche por las asoladas calles de Odaiba. La presentación había sido un éxito total, a pesar del clima tan temperamental que había. La lluvia finalmente había cesado, pero la ventisca que corría seguía siendo gélida. Llegaron a casa de Matt, quien abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Pasa, _mademoiselle_- le indicó el chico Ishida  
-Gracias- le respondió Mimi alegremente  
-Son Matt y Mimi- dijo una voz dentro del apartamento  
-Bienvenidos- se escuchó resonando por el pasillo la voz de Palmon

Ambos chicos llegaron a la sala. El señor Ishida se encontraba sentado mirando la televisión.

-Me iré a cambiar- dijo Mimi en medio de un silencio incómodo, haciéndole señales por detrás a Gabumon y a Palmon, que salieron del lugar detrás de ella  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Matt con frialdad  
-Pues me tomé un día libre¿qué más?- le respondió el señor Ishida  
-No... tú estás aquí por algo... nunca te tomas un día libre más que para decirme algo... o arruinarme el día... así que lo que sea que quieras me tiene sin cuidado- le espetó el chico  
-Pero... solo quería hablar contigo... un rato...  
-No... no hay nada de que hablar  
-¿Cómo que no? Pero...  
-No, papá, no. Siempre hay cosas más importantes que yo... todo es más importante que yo...  
-Hijo, yo...  
-¿Tú qué? Solo me ves para pedirme dinero, o descargarte conmigo, no te importa lo que piense o haga realmente... no se si quiera porque quisiste cuidarme si lo único que soy para ti es una carga más... solo, déjame seguir, solo y en paz...

Mimi miraba entristecida al suelo, escuchaba como Matt le reprochaba a su padre su dolor y su decepción... Fue cuando lo sintió... una especie de escalofríos le paralizó el cuerpo, la mirada se le nubló, se sentía caer...

-Mimi...- alguien la llamaba -Mimi, Mimi, Mimi- escuchaba muchas voces que la llamaban -Mimi, Mimi, Mimi, Mimi- eran miles, millones, todas diferentes -¡Mimi¿Mimi? M-i-m-i, Mi Mimi, Miiiiimi...- se sentía desvanecer... ¿quiénes eran? -Mimi... Mimi... MIMI... MIMI... ¡MIMI!... ¡¡¡MIMI!!!... Mimi... _Mimi_... _Mimi_... _Meems_...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Listo, capítulo XI arribaa:D  
Ya saben, comenten, critiquen y/u opinen!! 


	13. Capítulo XII: Contratiempos

Hiii!! Por fin, he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Y sin más... léanlo :D

* * *

**xXDigital ChroniclesXx  
**

**_Por: Sol Kano_**

**  
Capítulo XII: "Contratiempos"**

Todo era tan oscuro y frío... Una chica castaña estaba en medio de un mar, un mar sin fondo ni infinito... ¿cómo había llegado ahí?... Repentinamente, sintió como muchas manos, todas heladas, se aferraban a su brazo izquierdo...

-No, basta, suéltenme¡suéltenme!...- dijo asustada, pero las manos comenzaban a hundirla, y la chica vio horrorizada miles de caras con ojos rojos mirándola desde debajo del agua -¡noo¡¡noo¡¡suéltenme, suéltenme por favor¡¡¡basta¡¡noo¡¡¡NOO!!!

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en un bonito cuarto, mientras la lluvia azotaba las ventanas de la habitación. Se levantó un poco y vio a un chico rubio sentando en una silla con la cabeza recostada en el colchón donde reposaba ella; estaba profundamente dormido...

-¿Matt?- dijo ella en un susurro -¿cómo es que llegué aquí?  
-Te desmayaste, Matt te encontró y te trajo a su habitación...- la chica dio un respingo y alzó la vista a la puerta del cuarto: era el señor Ishida -ha estado esperando varias horas a que despertaras...  
-¿Horas?- repitió la chica extrañada, tomó el reloj que estaba en el pequeño taburete a la izquierda de la cama, marcaba las 3:25 PM -pero... ¿cómo?  
-Ni idea- respondió el señor Ishida, y se dio la media vuelta  
-Espere, señor... Hiroaki... yo, no quería, pero... escuché su plática con Matt y...  
-Si a eso le podemos llamar plática- musitó el señor Ishida -si, supuse que se pondría en esa actitud...  
-Me siento... una intrusa entre ustedes... será mejor que me vaya...- dijo Mimi un tanto avergonzada  
-No... lo único que haces aquí es traer felicidad a este lugar, especialmente a Matt... hace mucho que no lo oía reír... -dijo el señor -creo que... hubiera sido mejor dejárselo a Natsuko... me odia...  
-Yo... no creo eso, lo quiere... pero a su manera- dijo Mimi alegre

Silencio.

-Matt... te estima mucho¿sabes?... No le importa lo que haga o tenga que hacer, él siempre quiere verte feliz... tú eres... muy importante para él -el Ishida mayor sonrió, se dio la vuelta y salio de la vista de la chica  
-¿Importante para Matt¿Yo?... que cosas...- murmuró la chica, y comenzó a quedarse dormida

**_---------------------------------_**

Música... Música de piano... Unas delicadas manos tocaban un piano, creando una triste melodía... Mimi miraba sentada, rodeada de extrañas sombras sin forma ni color, la música se tornaban en notas sobre el viento, mientras ella comenzaba a tocarlas y se desvanecían resquebrajándose en sus manos. El piano se detuvo. Un chico con gabardina oscura y capucha estaba frente a ella.

-¿Quién... quién eres?- le preguntó temerosa Mimi

El chico se acercó a ella, y la tomó de las manos delicadamente... Lo sabía, ella reconocía esas manos, ese gesto... ¿pero de quién? Momentos después se sentía abrazada por ese desconocido... Tibias lágrimas caían en su hombro, y comprendió que ese ser estaba llorando, por lo que le correspondió al abrazo. Después de lo que ella sintió como una eternidad ambos cuerpos se distanciaron, el ser le tomó nuevamente las manos y ella pudo percibir un extraño objeto café desde su muñeca izquierda...

-¡Eres tú!- exclamó sorprendida

Sin más, el encapuchado tocó levemente el Digi-Lek verdoso de ella, por lo que comenzó a emanar una luz cegadora... Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, el ser se había desvanecido. Lentamente la oscuridad la comenzó a envolver, y ella solo se quedaba quieta sin decir nada... Por alguna razón sin fundamento, ella _sentía_ su dolor...

Murmullos... Abrió los ojos. A pesar de la lluvia, la chica sabía que ya había amanecido por el gris claro que se percibía en el cielo.

-Estás... despierta- dijo una voz al lado de ella, volteó a ver y se encontró con los ojos azules de Matt, mientras el sonreía, evidentemente no llevaba mucho tiempo despierto... pero sintió una punzada de dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo, y al parecer lo reflejó ya que Matt puso cara de extrañeza -¿estás bien, Meems?

La chica se destapó y se quedó perpleja: su antebrazo izquierdo se estaba entintando de verde claro, de un color parecido al de Palmon... y brotaba precisamente de su Digi-Lek

-¿Pero que demo...?- al momento, Matt se quedó boquiabierto al comprender...

Momentos después ambos chicos corrían por las avenidas de Odaiba.

-Izzy... Izzy ha de saber el porqué de esto- se decía a si mismo el chico Ishida, mientras Mimi solo caminaba tras él como una muñeca inerte  
-Ya vienen- musitó muy lentamente la chica  
-Este atajo nos llevará directo a... ¿qué?- en medio de un callejón, Matt se detuvo -¿cómo has dicho?  
-Ya vienen- repitió Mimi sin inmutarse  
-¿Quiénes vienen?- le preguntó el rubio  
-Los que tienen que... venir  
-¡Ahí están!- una voz femenina resonó por el estrecho lugar

Ambos chicos miraron hacia atrás... Tres Digimon se encontraban mirándolos con superioridad, al frente se encontraba la que parecía haber hablado, ya que tenía físico de mujer y rasgos egipcios, tomando con firmeza un báculo negro con su mano derecha; uno tenía una enorme sotana color vino con orillas amarillas y al frente un collar negro, con una capucha alargada hacia arriba y con dos cuernos a los lados y un extraño ojo egipcio al frente, tenía el rostro sumido en las sombras y solo se notaban sus ojos azules; el otro tenía piel negra y ojos amarillos, portaba una túnica marrón, una toga con capucha beige y un par de alas del mismo color que le nacían debajo de la toga y siempre mantenía abajo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...- dijo empalagosamente la Digimon egipcia -jugando solos a las escondidas¡qué conmovedor!... oh, pero miren, no trajeron a sus mascotitas a jugar... qué lástima...  
-¡Gabumon no es ninguna mascota!- le dijo Matt enfurecido  
-No... solo es tu sirviente- contestó audazmente el ser alado, que tenía una esfera en cada mano  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Mimi con seriedad, por lo que Matt la regresó a ver extrañado  
-Los tres seguidores más fieles del Gran Maestro, por supuesto...- dijo ella -Wisemon...- señaló al que había hablado, que se encontraba a su derecha, -Daemon...- prosiguió mientras el ser con cuernos sobresalientes de su capucha, a su izquierda, inclinaba la cabeza burlonamente -...y su servidora, Sphinxmon...  
-Al menos tienen modales- dijo Matt sarcásticamente  
-Basta de juegos, niñito- respondió Sphinxmon -dennos la profecía y los dejaremos ir en paz  
-Ni ustedes se creyeron eso- le espetó Matt cubriendo a Mimi protectoramente -no les daremos nada  
-Bueno- suspiró ella y se dirigió a sus acompañantes -si pidiéndoles con amabilidad no...  
-¡Escapan!- exclamó Wisemon

Matt y Mimi corrían a toda velocidad por el callejón, aunque la chica solo movía sus piernas, puesto que tenía la mirada perdida. Segundos después la lluvia caía con toda su intensidad, mientras ellos se dirigían a una construcción pospuesta por el mal tiempo.

-Están solos, niños, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarlos- gritó la fastidiosa voz de Sphinxmon resonando en el hueco de la construcción, llegando a la pila de residuos donde se ocultaban los adolescentes  
-Aquí estaremos seguros- dijo Matt  
-No, nos encontraran...- Mimi se aferraba al brazo del chico -tengo que... hacer algo...  
-¿Mimi¿estás bien?...

La chica cerró los ojos y cayó de bruces en el suelo, mientras que su tenue encoloramiento brillaba por momentos...

-Mimi, reacciona, todo estará bien, no podemos enfrentarlos... es imposible...  
-Somos Protectores, Matt- le recordó la chica con voz ahogada -nosotros _también_ tenemos el poder... y el deber...

Al instante, el parpadeo se detuvo para dar lugar a una cegadora luz. Que iluminó el contorno de la enorme pila que los resguardaba.

-¡_Miladi_, mire!- exclamó Daemon señalando un montón de bolsas de cemento vacías, ladrillos rotos y varillas sin usar  
-Con que ahí se esconden¿eh?- musitó Sphinxmon

El trío se dirigió al origen de la luz a toda velocidad, con la lluvia arreciando. Matt trataba desesperadamente de reanimar a la chica cuando los tres aparecieron.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu noviecita¿está resfriada por un poco de agua?- Matt detestaba escucharle esa voz melosa y hartante -  
-¡Largo de aquí!- le espetó -¡no les daremos nada!  
-¿Ah, no?- inquirió Sphinxmon

Una especie de latigazo resonó en el aire, Matt rodó por el suelo, dándose un golpe con una roca que sobresalía del suelo, en la cabeza.

-Odio deshacerme de estorbos que no valen la pena- prosiguió la Digimon -¡Daemon, Wisemon! Levántenla y llévenla directo con el Gran Maestro, la visita de la Portadora del Destino le vendrá muy bien... yo seguiré buscando el Libro Digital, y...- levantó a Matt bruscamente con su mano libre -me desharé por completo de esto...

Ambos Digimons se acercaron a la chica Tachikawa, mientras lentamente comenzaba a brotar sangre de la nuca del chico Ishida, que se diluía con el agua de lluvia... al tratar de tocar Mimi, los digitales salieron repelidos con intensidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- se escuchó una fuerte caída, Sphinxmon había soltado a Matt, totalmente frustrada -¡les he dicho que se la lleven!  
-No podemos tocarla, _miladi_- explicó Wisemon -hay algo en ella que no deja que nos le acerquemos

Sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, la castaña comenzó a elevarse, mientras el parpadeo de su antebrazo aumentaba en rapidez y ella giraba delicadamente sobre sí misma.

-No queda alternativa- suspiró Sphinxmon, girando hábilmente su báculo y apuntándolo hacia ella  
-No...- susurró Matt débilmente -basta...  
-Ah, cierto...- Sphinxmon miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el rubio bocabajo, y miró por unos instantes la herida donde manaba profusamente su sangre... lo alzó del cuello y lo sostuvo frente a ella -no puedes perderte un espectáculo como este... dile hasta nunca a tu amiga...  
-No... Meems...

La cruz egipcia en la punta del báculo comenzó a brillar.

-No, basta, por favor, detente- musitó Ishida  
-Oblígame- le susurró Sphinxmon, observando con satisfacción como Matt trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de su poderosa mano -como lo imaginé- lo azotó contra el suelo -¡eres débil! No te puedes comparar conmigo...  
-Maldita... déjala en paz... yo... yo... yo la...  
-¡¡Alto!!

El brillo del báculo cesó y comenzó a bajar la vista mientras el trío y el chico en el suelo observaban a lo alto del precipicio del hueco; se encontraban de pie un Digimon alto, aparentemente metálico, sobre dos patas, a su lado un humano, no muy alto, sumido en la sombra de su oscura gabardina con su capucha en alto...

-¿Y estos qué...?  
-¡Bájenla!- ordenó el humano desde lo lejos... ahora que escuchaba esa voz con toda su intensidad, la mente del Ishida comenzó a trabajar, mientras caía en la cuenta de que esa voz no era más que de un adolescente...  
-Vaya, otro niño con quien jugar- dijo burlonamente la Digimon -¡Wisemon, Daemon, desháganse de ellos!

Los Digimons mencionados se dirigieron hacia los recién llegados, cuando ambos saltaron sin temor alguno hacia el enorme abismo que se extendía bajo ellos... Hábilmente, el chico dio una voltereta en el aire, se sostuvo de la cabeza de Wisemon con las manos y lo empujo de cara contra el suelo, dando el resto del giro y cayendo limpiamente con los pies en la tierra. Su acompañante digital fue directamente al suelo y de una patada mandó al otro Digimon hacia el otro lado de la construcción. Matt trató de levantarse, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y sintió un líquido espeso y un intenso ardor... El chico con gabardina corrió hacia Sphinxmon, derribándola de una patada... Ishida se quedó muy sorprendido por la habilidad, la destreza y la energía con que se movía...

-¡¡Niño estúpido!!- le dijo Sphinxmon, mientras hilillos de sangre salían por ambos lados de la máscara, evidentemente había sacado sangre de la boca  
-¿Sangre?- musitó el chico con voz limpia -creí que los Digimons no sangraban...  
-Eh... pues... ¡no cambies el tema, niño!- por primera vez en todo el rato, Sphinxmon se había quedado dudosa, incluso algo temerosa...  
-¿Qué hay debajo de tu máscara?- le preguntó el humano en pie

Silencio. Sphinxmon se levantó un poco la máscara para escupir sangre y se limpió con la mano, después se la volvió a acomodar.

-Nada que te importe- le espetó esta  
-Entonces si hay algo- concluyó el chico, y hábilmente fue sobre ella, pero ella giró su báculo  
-**_¡Fallen Soul!_**- exclamó la Digimon creando una enorme esfera dorada y lanzándosela al chico  
-¿Alma... caída?- tradujo Matt mientras comenzaba a incorporarse

La esfera le dio de lleno al chico, y al momento del impacto la esfera se transformó en una especie de fantasma con rostro indefinido, de forma humanoide, que lo amordazó en el suelo.

-¿Qué decías?- le dijo Sphinxmon mientras el espectro comenzaba a rodearle todo el cuerpo

Lentamente, el chico quedó totalmente inmovilizado, sin que se pudiera ver su expresión facial... El espectro lo absorbió cada vez más...

-Ya... basta

Matt se había puesto de pie. La Digimon y el chico lo regresaron a ver.

-Suéltalo- le dijo -o...  
-¿O qué?- preguntó Sphinxmon  
-Te desaparezco  
-Inténtalo...

El chico alzó su brazo izquierdo, dejando ver su reluciente Digi-Lek azul... Un extraño frío recorrió el lugar, haciendo que la lluvia se transformara en granizo.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Sphinxmon sintiendo su cuerpo golpeado por diminutas bolitas de hielo -¿qué está pasando?  
-Matt... concéntrate- musitó el chico tratando de zafarse del espectro -no estás acostumbrado a esto, y la primera vez te puedes descontrolar... solo concéntrate en lo que quieres...  
-¿Concentrarse¿descontrolarse¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Sphinxmon haciendo desaparecer al espectro y tomándolo de la gabardina  
-De eso...

El chico señaló a Matt, que, con su brazo izquierdo alzado, provocó que todo el granizo se concentrara en su Digi-Lek... Poco a poco, fue rodeado de un extraño resplandor azulado. Sphinxmon se quedó muda de la sorpresa.

-No es posible...  
-Todo se puede- le dijo el chico zafándose de ella con una patada -excepto evitar la muerte

Fue cuando, por primera vez en todo el rato, Sphinxmon se percató que su agresor humano era rodeado por un resplandor marrón claro... idéntico al del chico rubio, que la miraba con una extraña sonrisa, esa sonrisa por la que tenía tantas fans y admiradoras. Se sentía lleno de energía, con todo el poder del mundo para lograr lo que quisiera.

-Pero...  
-Nada, nena- le dijo el encapuchado tomándolo de los brazos y poniéndoselos en su espalda -tú sabes ciertas cosas, y necesito que me las digas...  
-No se nada...  
-¿Ah, no?- preguntó su opresor -yo creo que sí...

Matt fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba el Digimon del chico desconocido peleando contra Wisemon y Daemon, derribando al último de un poderoso puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vaya- dijo el otro chico mientras Matt y su Digimon se acercaban con sus adversarios totalmente inconscientes, que los dejaron en el suelo junto con Sphinxmon debilitada -me alegra que al menos me consideres un amigo, Ishida  
-¿Qué?- le dijo Matt observándolo -¿cómo sabes mi nombre?  
-Sé mas cosas de lo que supones- confesó pícaramente el adolescente... ¿porqué se le hacía tan familiar?  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso de "amigo"? si ni siquiera te conozco- inquirió Ishida  
-Oh, créeme, _sí _me conoces...- aseguró este quitándose algo del agua de lluvia que tenía en su gabardina -y... ¿qué no sabes nada?  
-¿Nada de qué?- preguntó el rubio algo malhumorado  
-Pues de donde sacaste ese poder, porque no apareció de la nada- contestó con suspicacia el desconocido  
-Tú... ¿qué sabes de todo esto?

El enorme Digimon brilló y se transformó en un ser pequeño, de piel azul oscuro, con detalles y ojos amarillos, y un inconfundible aspecto de dragón, mientras se acercaba a su camarada, que estaba frente al otro chico.

-¿En serio no sabes nada?  
-Sé... que mi signo es la "Amistad", y que existe una Profecía sobre... nosotros, los Protectores-de-no-se-qué...  
-De tu signo, tu símbolo... tu poder- especificó el chico  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Nosotros representamos un poder místico y sagrado... yo represento la Justicia, soy el Protector de la Justicia... tú eres el Portador de la Amistad... Nosotros tenemos esta cualidad que se nos ha asignado, aunque no lo parezca... la única manera de revelar los poderes de nuestros signos y nuestros Digi-Leks, es demostrar que tenemos esta cualidad, solo así nuestro cuerpo asimilará la enorme y desgastante carga que implica controlar y usar este poder...

Al escuchar eso, Matt se comenzó a sentir cansado y mareado, tambaleándose un poco, mientras el brillo de su cuerpo se apagaba.

-Sí, es normal sentirte así- prosiguió el chico -con el tiempo y el uso te acostumbras... ahora, debemos de hacer reaccionar a Mimi...  
-No, espera...

Chico y Digimon se acercaron a una empapada Mimi, que seguía flotando inconsciente.

-¿Mimi?- preguntó el chico alzando su mano hacia ella -despierta, soy yo... vamos, despierta, hay alguien que te necesita...

Matt, entre su mareo y cansancio, observó detenidamente al chico... ¿porqué¿porqué se le hacía tan extrañamente familiar?

-Mimi... despierta...

La chica abrió los ojos. Silencio. Solo se escuchaba en el ambiente el rumor de la lluvia golpeteando el suelo, y a ellos...

-¿Mimi¿estás...?

Un gélido viento recorrió el lugar, haciendo agitar su ropa mojada... y tirando la capucha del chico...

-Eres... eres...- trató de decir la chica, aún paralizada por su trance

Matt solo distinguió una masa marrón entre las gotas de lluvia. Momentos después, el chico y su Digimon habían desaparecido.

-¿Dónde están?- musitó el chico  
-¡¡¡MATT!!!

Pasos. Detrás del rubio, se veían seis sombras atravesando el lugar de la construcción, una de ellas volando con dificultad.

-¡Hey¡Aquí..!  
-No tan rápido, chico bonito- dijo una voz, Sphinxmon se había puesto en pie, con Daemon y Wisemon detrás de ella

Los tres se fueron sobre el chico, que se comenzó a tambalear... Una intensa luz rosada voló por la cabeza de Matt y fue directamente hacia los tres Digimons.

-¡Salamon!- exclamó una voz detrás del rubio -¡Digievoluciona!  
-**Salamon, Shinka...**

El brillo se intensificó, transformando al pequeño perrito blanco en un ser con guantes verdes, larga cola de franjas moradas y blancas con un anillo dorado casi en la punta, dos puntiagudas orejas y un rostro inconfundible de gato con ojos azules... el detalle era, que solo estaba en dos patas... y no era muy alto...

-**...¡Tailmon!**  
-¿Qué es esto?- les preguntó Sphinxmon observando al ser gatuno que no le rebasaba las rodillas  
-¿Ese gato es la "gran evolución"?- preguntó Matt en voz baja  
-El tamaño es pequeño, pero su poder es increíble- aseguró Kari seguida de Tai y Tk, que ayudaron a levantar al chico Ishida  
-¿Te crees fuerte, gatito?- le preguntó Sphinxmon -¿en serio piensas vencerme? Por favor...  
-¿Eso crees?- le retó Tailmon a Sphinxmon arqueando sus finas cejas -ya veremos...

Dio un salto y un doble giro en el aire, quedando de frente a Sphinxmon... ¡ZAZ! De tres velocísimos zarpazos mandó al otro extremo a los tres enemigos.

-¿Decían?- les preguntó Kari  
-Este... no dije nada- le contestó su hermano mayor  
-¡Miren, es Izzy!- exclamó Patamon

Mientras Tailmon atacaba a sus tres adversarios y los debilitaba con gran facilidad. Izzy se acercaba a ellos, con Tentomon volando a su lado. Estaba totalmente empapado.

-¡Chicos¿están bien?- les preguntó en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos  
-Nosotros estamos bien... pero Matt está sangrando mucho- le dijo Kari  
-No puede ser...  
-¿Qué pasa, hermano?- preguntó la castaña  
-Miren a Mimi- les dijo Agumon

Todos giraron hacia donde el dinosaurio digital señalaba. Mimi seguía flotando, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, pero se encontraban nebulosos. Matt se soltó de sus amigos y se quedó de pie, justo a unos metros frente de ella.

-Hermano, no te agites, estás perdiendo sangre- dijo Tk tomándolo del brazo  
-No me... importa... tengo que ir... por ella...- le dijo Matt  
-Bueno, te llevamos- le dijo Matt tomándolo del otro brazo -Kari y Tailmon se encargarán de ellos... Agumon y Patamon se quedan con mi hermana como refuerzo... y también Izzy y Tentomon...  
-No hace falta- le dijo Kari observando a Tailmon moverse ágilmente  
-No me importa- respondió Tai pasando el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros -ellos se quedan contigo...

Los dos rubios y el moreno se pusieron en marcha, llevando a Matt con cuidado, tratando de evitar que se desangrara más. Al llegar frente a Mimi, el chico Ishida se soltó de sus amigos, se mantuvo en pie y se acercó a ella.

-¿Mimi?

La chica bajó la mirada. Lentamente, sonrió. Le tendió su mano izquierda, Matt la tomó, y al ver su brazo izquierdo brillando, recordó el motivo de todo. Su dolor de cabeza se intensificó. La castaña comenzó a descender, cayendo en el brazo libre del chico, con su mano aún sobre la suya.

-¿Porqué... su brazo está verde?- preguntó Tk mientras se acercaba a ayudarles  
-Ni idea- respondió Matt mientras miraba a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos -estábamos buscando a Izzy para preguntarle...  
-Hey, miren, Tailmon se deshizo de uno- comentó Tai

Efectivamente, cuando los hermanos voltearon, Tailmon llevaba en sus garras una Moneda plateada, evidentemente de Wisemon, ya que no estaba junto a los acorralados enemigos. Silencio.

-Con que aquí estás¿eh, niño?  
-¿Dónde está...?  
-¿Dónde está qué?  
-Querrás decir _quién_...

Izzy estaba frente a Sphinxmon. Ambos se miraban seriamente. Él, decidido. Ella, sorprendida.

-¿Dónde está Kano?- preguntó el chico nuevamente  
-¿Ka... Kano?- repitió Sphinxmon con seriedad  
-¡Kano¡Takeuchi Kano¡La niña que estaba en el Digimundo, la que me dio la Profecía!- le dijo Izzy exasperado  
-Con que ella fue...- dijo Daemon con voz apagada  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Kari extrañada  
-Saben donde está- musitó Izzy, cayendo en cuenta -díganme¿dónde está?  
-¿Dónde está quién?  
-¡La chica¡Takeuchi Kano!

Silencio. Sphinxmon lo miró extrañada. A pesar de su máscara, marcaba sus gestos faciales, lo cual hacía evidente que su expresión era sincera.

-No sé... de que me hablas...  
-No es posible... ustedes la tienen- murmuró Izzy  
-No sabemos nada de esa niña- le espetó Daemon tomando a Sphinxmon del brazo -ella está desaparecida...  
-Entonces la conocen- determinó Kari  
-Exacto- dijo Izzy -¿dónde está?  
-Kano... Kano...- musitaba Sphinxmon con seriedad -Kano es... es...

Una ráfaga cayó sobre ellos, haciendo que se taparan.

-¡No están!- exclamó Izzy -¡huyeron!  
-Nos retiramos, mocosos- dijo la voz de Daemon retumbando por todos lados -pero volveremos por la Profecía... y más les vale que la tengan...

La ráfaga se detuvo. La lluvia siguió cayendo. Chicos y Digimons se acercaron a Izzy.

-¿Izzy?- preguntó Tentomon  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Agumon zarandeándolo un poco  
-Sphinxmon- dijo el chico -ella sabe... ella sabe donde está Kano... debemos de interrogarla y...  
-Oye, Izzy¿nos ayudas?- le dijo Tai sosteniendo a Matt con un brazo y ayudándolo a sostener a Mimi con la otra  
-Sí, claro- respondió el chico de cabello color vino, totalmente empapado en ese momento

Se acercó al cuarteto. Entre él y Kari, Tentomon y Tailmon sostuvieron a Mimi, Agumon y Patamon ayudaron a Tk y Tai con Matt.

-¿Dónde están Gabumon y Palmon?- preguntó Kari  
-En mi casa...- respondió Matt con voz débil  
-Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, hermano- le dijo Tk -esa herida se ve muy mal...  
-No... primero necesito saber... que tiene Mimi- les dijo el chico

Todos miraron a Izzy. El chico suspiró, y le tomó el brazo verde, pero al instante lo soltó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Tai  
-Tiene... la misma textura que...- el chico tomó nuevamente el brazo de su amiga y lo tocó ligeramente  
-¿La misma textura qué...?- preguntó Agumon  
-Que... Tentomon...  
-¿Qué¿La misma textura que... Tentomon?  
-Es cierto- comentó Kari -cuando toco a Salamon... bueno, ahora Tailmon, su textura no es como nuestra piel... es suave, pero no es piel, y es ligero...  
-Es información- explicó Patamon -todo nuestro cuerpo está compuesto de información, y como al parecer ustedes nunca han _tocado_ la información, se les hace extraña nuestra textura

Tai tocó la cabeza de Agumon, que lo miraba sonriendo.

-Es cierto- dijo el castaño- tiene... un textura extraña...  
-Pero... ¿porqué Mimi tiene esa textura?- preguntó Tk tocando el antebrazo verde de su amiga  
-La textura proviene del Digi-Lek- observó Izzy -eso significa que...  
-¿Qué?-Su Digi-Lek está cambiando su masa corporal por... información  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Que su Digi...  
-¡Eso lo entendimos!- le dijo Kari -lo que no entendemos es... el porque  
-Solo hay... una explicación para que suceda esto...- dijo Izzy apesadumbrado  
-¿Y¿Cuál es?- preguntó Tai  
-Pues...- Izzy miró a Mimi con tristeza, después levantó la mirada a sus amigos -nosotros controlamos nuestros Digi-Leks, el poder que contienen y demás... la única forma de volvernos digitales por medio de nuestros Digi-Leks (dudo que exista otra forma para que esto suceda) es... que nosotros mismos dejemos que invadan nuestros cuerpos...

Silencio. Las nubes oscuras se juntaban mientras en su interior retumbaban los rayos.

-¿Quieres decir qué...?- comenzó Tk sorprendido  
-¿...que Mimi se está volviendo digital...?- prosiguió Tentomon  
-¿...por voluntad... propia?- finalizó Matt

Izzy suspiró y se quitó el agua que le nublaba la vista de la cara.

-Exacto.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Después de muuuuucho tiempo xD... el capítulo XI está aquí!! Espero que les haya gustado.  
No hay mucho que decir, más que agradezco su paciencia, y su molestia por leerse este fic. En serio, gracias:D  
Ya saben, sus críticas, comentarios y burlas los leo y analizo xD  
Nos vemos luego!! ;P 


End file.
